


Every Fairytale Has Its Troubles

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: Sequel to Fairytales are for Princes and Dreams Do Come True. You'll need to read those two first for you to understand what's going on in this one. A couple of years have passed since Adrianna was born. Everything has been peaceful, the kids are growing. Until one day a new guy blows into town. He sets his eyes on the Winchesters, not caring that they're married or have children. He always gets what he wants, even if by force.





	1. New In Town

Chapter 1. New In Town

 

Kendall Townsend was new to the small town of Regent. He wanted to get away from the big city life for a while. A friend told him of some nice towns and after checking those out he decided to move to Regent, North Dakota. He hadn't really met anyone except for his new boss Ernie who owned the auto shop. Kendall's first day was coming up soon, Ernie was letting him get settled first. He hoped there were some good looking guys that worked there. That's the only thing he would miss from the city.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Guys breakfast!" Sam called from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Sam placed everyone's full plates on the table. He knew Tristan was up and ready by now, but Dean and Adrianna always took longer. He had a feeling he was going to have to go wake his daughter.

 

"Morning Dad." Tristan was the first at the breakfast table as usual.

"Mornin' baby." Sam smiled as he placed a glass of juice in front of him. "Is your sister awake yet?"

Tristan shook his head, "She's hiding under the covers."

He sighed, "She's more like your father every day." He covered his daughter's plate. "I'll go get the sleepyheads.

 

Sam was glad that Dean was up and getting ready. He had threatened to dump a bucket of water on him last time; he figured his brother had remembered. As he walked into Adrianna's room he smiled. His little girl was curled up into a little ball under her Disney Princesses comforter.

 

He gently shook her, "Time to wake up sweetheart."

"Nuh uh." Adrianna curled up even tighter.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah huh. You have to get ready for school and eat breakfast."

"No, no school."

He easily took the covers off of her, "Auntie Stacey and your cousins are comin' to pick you up soon."

"But I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay with you and Daddy De." She held on tightly to her fairy.

Sam lifted his six year old daughter into his arms and walked to the kids' bathroom, "You have to go to school Jellybean. Daddy De and I have to go to work so we won't be home. Anyways you'll be with Peanut, Mik, and Chase."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "But it's too early." She whined.

Sam kissed the top of her head then set her on the floor, "You'll get used to it baby. You can sleep-in on the weekends."

"No I won't." She pouted. One of the things she had inherited from her younger father, along with the big puppy eyes. The color was all Dean though.

He smiled, "Yes you will. Now c'mon brush your teeth and stuff while I set out your clothes." He walked out of the bathroom and headed back to Adrianna's room.

 

Sam and Adrianna finally joined Dean and Tristan for breakfast fifteen minutes later. The two guys were practically finished. Dean smiled at the brunettes. He remembered acting like his daughter whenever his dad would wake him up for school. He hated mornings, he preferred to sleep-in even when he was a hunter. He didn't know how his husband and son could be up at the crack of dawn looking happy and awake.

 

"Ready for school baby girl?" Dean twirled one his daughter's brown pigtails.

Adrianna shook her head, "I don't wanna go. Mrs. Levy always makes us sing and trace stuff."

Dean chuckled, "You'll get used to it honey. Remember you said the same thing about kindergarten and then ended up loving it."

She looked at her older father, a skeptical look on her face, "O-kay…" She slowly dug into her food.

Sam looked at his brother and grinned, "Like father, like daughter."

"Oh please, not all of us are school geeks." Dean mock glared at him.

"You didn't call me that when I did your homework for you." Sam raised a brow.

"True." He shrugged. "I can see that happening again." He looked at both of his children, a smile on his face.

"Papa why did Dad do your homework?" Tristan placed his dish in the sink once he was done.

Dean's eyes widened at the unexpected question, "Umm well because your dad loved school so much that he would finish his own work quickly and be so bored that he would just take mine and finish it." He lied.

Tristan giggled, "You're lyin'."

"No I'm not, ask your dad." Dean pointed to Sam.

Sam shook his head, "Uh uh keep me outta this."

"I knew it, you lied." Tristan kept giggling, Adrianna joining in.

"Some husband you are. You're being the annoying little brother right now." Dean glared.

Sam chuckled as he leaned over and planted a kiss on his brother's pouty lips, "That's my job and you love me for it."

Dean hid a smile, "You're lucky that I do."

"Yes you are lucky." He smirked. "Now go or you'll be late for work."

He nodded, "We finally get to meet the new guy. None of us have seen him yet and he's already been living here for a week."

"He must've been ordering take-out everyday because I haven't seen anybody new at the diner." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, well anyways I'll see ya'll later." Dean gave his family kisses before heading out to the shop.

"Go get your jackets and backpacks, Stacey will be here any minute." Sam sent his kids upstairs while he tidied up the kitchen and quickly prepared their lunches.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Kendall Townsend. He's new to our town." Ernie stood next to an awkward Kendall.

 

The guys greeted and welcomed Kendall. After everyone introduced themselves Kendall had begun to relax. A big smile appeared on his face when Dean shook his hand. 'It won't be so bad here after all.' He thought.

 

"You'll be working with Alex today. He'll show you the ropes." Ernie patted Kendall on the shoulder then walked off.

Alex led Kendall to his work area, "Okay today we're just doing a tune up. You good with cars?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was always helping my dad when I was a kid."

"Cool, then you'll be workin' on your own cars in no time." Alex smiled.

 

The two worked diligently till lunch, getting to know each other as they worked. In the break-room Kendall asked Alex about everyone in town. In turn Alex asked about his city life and why he had left. Dean walked in mid-conversation and sat down across from them with his own lunch.

 

"Hey you two, what's up?" Dean took a bite of his sandwich.

"This is Dean, the jokester and youngest of the bunch." Alex grinned as he inclined his head towards him.

Dean kicked him under the table, "You're only older than me by a week."

Kendall laughed at the two friends, "How old are you guys?"

Dean looked over at him, "We're thirty-eight, but Alex here acts like he's five."

"You know you're talkin' about yourself too."

"You don't look thirty-eight. I thought you guys were in your late twenties."

Alex and Dean laughed, "Thanks."

"Well I should get back to work, I wanna head out early today." Dean drank the last bit of his soda and walked out.

Kendall stared till he was gone, "So…what's his story?"

Alex didn't like where this was going, "He's married, with two kids. His husband works at the diner."

"Oh." Kendall was a bit disappointed. "It'll be cool to meet everyone else in this town. I don't like being a newbie." He changed the subject.

"We don't single anyone out here and everyone's nice. You'll make friends quickly. There's also other single guys, I'll introduce ya' to them sometime." Alex smiled. "Hey, I'll be back and then we can keep workin' on that car." He walked out of the room.

Kendall crossed his arms and smirked, "Dean's too hot not to try."

 

He threw away his trash and went to wait for Alex. For the rest of the day he kept looking over to where Dean was at.

 

TBC…


	2. Making New Friends

Making New Friends

 

A week later, Kendall was practically one of the guys. He joked around, was outgoing, and was really good with cars. Alex and Dean were the closest to him, which Kendall loved and took advantage of. He always tried to find ways to be near Dean. Dean didn't notice or just ignored it. Sure he was a flirt, but Sam was the only guy on his mind.

 

For a while Dean had noticed that Alex was not his usual happy self. There was always some sadness in his eyes. He had never seen Alex look that way. Dean knew that he and Mike weren't having any marital problems. Alex always lit up when he spoke about his husband. Something else had to be bothering him.

 

"Hey Alex are you okay?" Dean joined his friend outside on the bench for lunch.

Alex picked at his lunch, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's bull, I know something's up. You know you can tell me anything." Dean encouraged.

He sighed, "I just…I've been stressed about stuff recently…"

"About what? What's wrong?"

"Mike and I wanna have a baby, but so far nothin'."

"How long have you guys been trying?"

"About a year…" Alex looked away sadly. "We went to the Doctor to check if it was because one of us just couldn't, but they said that we were both fine. We've even bought books, charts, and followed schedules to make it happen." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's getting to me and I know it's getting to Mike. I feel like I'm disappointing him."

Dean placed a hand on his knee for comfort, "Mike's not disappointed. I know that it can get stressful, trying so much and nothin' happenin', but it'll happen. Look I'm not makin' fun, but I think those charts and schedules are useless. I think you and Mike should go on a little get-away and just relax. You know, not think about it so much."

"I don't know…" He slumped down on the bench.

"C'mon you know Ernie will give you the days off and Adam will do the same for Mike. You both need this."

"Y-you really think this could work?" Alex looked up at Dean, hope in his eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah I do. It'll happen when you least expect it. That's how I got my two munchkins." He chuckled.

Alex smiled at that, "You guys plannin' on havin' more?"

"We haven't talked about it, but I wouldn't mind havin' more."

"You should talk to Sam about it."

"You talk to Ernie about getting those days off and I'll talk to Sammy." Dean grinned.

Alex laughed and pushed his friend, "You're bossy."

Dean chuckled as he righted himself, "Now you sound like Sammy."

"That's cause we're awesome."

"Yeah yeah."

"Dude your car is sweet!" Kendall interrupted the two from their conversation.

Dean lit up upon hearing the compliment, "That's my baby!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'll leave you two to drool over the car while I go talk to the boss." He patted Dean on the shoulder. "Thanks."

Dean smiled warmly, "No problem man."

 

Dean raised a brow when Kendall got close to the Impala. He leaned against the driver's door as Kendall walked around the car. Dean was used to getting compliments and having people drool over his baby, he couldn't help but smirk.

 

"Where did you get this?" Kendall stopped next to Dean.

"It was my dad's and when I turned eighteen he gave it to me. We were in an accident and I rebuilt her myself. Sammy saved it from the scrap yard for me." He lost himself in his memories.

"Sammy?"

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah you haven't met him yet. He's my husband."

Kendall scoffed internally, "How long have you guys been together?"

"Well we've been married for six years, but we've known each other since I was four and he was a newborn."

He was surprised to hear that, "You've been together all that time?"

Dean chuckled, "No, but we were raised together. It just built up over the years till we finally got together."

"Wow, that's still a long time." Kendall knew he was going to have to work hard at getting Dean's attention.

"Yeah it is, but we're still happy and with two awesome kids." He whipped out his wallet and showed him a picture of Tristan and Adrianna.

Kendall pretended to be interested, "They're cute, the boy looks like you."

Dean smiled proudly, "He's my mini-me, though he won't cut his shaggy hair. Baby girl looks like her other father."

"It'll be cool to meet them sometime." He lied.

"You will, they like to stop by randomly once in a while."

"So you've lived here all your life, never been anywhere else?

As nice as he was trying to be, Dean was getting tired of all the questions, "Sam and I weren't born here. We've lived here for a couple of years. It seemed like a nice place to settle down."

"You a city guy like me?"

"Nope, we used to travel a lot. Anyways I should get back to work." He straightened up.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I should too. We'll talk some more later."

 

Dean hoped that there wouldn't be another round of twenty one questions. Sam was more comfortable at answering questions, he had more patience. Kendall seemed nice, just a little nosy. He went to look for Alex and see if he got the mini-vacation approved.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Guys stop playing with your food." Sam reprimanded his children. "You know you don't throw fries at each other."

Both kids looked guilty, "Sorry daddy."

Dean sat down and raised a brow, "What's going on here?"

"Peanut and Jellybean were having a fry war. Hence the fry stuck in Adri's hair." Sam leaned over and pulled it out.

"It sounds like they don't deserve dessert." Dean didn't tolerate his kids acting out in public.

"We want dessert Daddy De, we're sorry. We won't do it again." Adrianna pouted, while Tristan nodded in agreement.

"You better not munchkins." He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

 

The kids and Sam went back to their eating. Dean stared at his husband, the conversation with Alex still fresh in his mind. He and Sam hadn't really talked about having anymore kids. They had their hands full with the two they had already. Now that the kids were bigger he wouldn't mind adding to their family. He wanted to find out Sam's opinion on the issue.

 

"De you okay?" Sam placed a hand on his leg.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"You've been staring at me for a while. You were completely spaced out." Sam looked at him concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Umm I wanna talk to you about it later."

"O-kay, as long as nothing's wrong…" Sam reluctantly went back to his meal.

"Don't stress Sammy, really it's nothing bad." Dean assured his husband.

He smiled relieved, "'Kay De."

 

The small family talked with their working friends whenever they had a free minute. At one point Ash and his three kids joined them. Stacey was already working. The twins, Chase and Mikaila were the same age as Adrianna. Their youngest Kasey was three. She was crazy about her Uncles, she loved jumping on Dean and riding on Sam's shoulders. The three girls had even managed to get their fathers to play tea party and dress-up. Ash and Sam had to be princesses because according to the girls their hair was long and pretty. Dean got to be the handsome prince; he was definitely smug about that. Stacey managed to take blackmail pictures; she hid the memory card from her guys.

 

Kendall had just strolled into the diner when he spotted Dean coming out of the restroom. With a wide smile he sauntered over to his co-worker.

 

"Dean! Didn't expect to see you here."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He pasted a smile on his face, "I'm here all the time, remember I have family that work here."

"Oh yeah."

"C'mon I'll introduce ya' to some of them." Dean led Kendall to his table.

 

Everyone at the booth and connected table stopped talking when they saw the newbie with Dean. The kids were curious about the stranger, the adults on the other hand had heard about him through Dean and Alex.

 

"Guys this is Kendall. He works with me and Alex."

Kendall waved to everyone, "Nice to meet you all."

Dean introduced Ash and his family then moved on to his own, "Kendall these are my two munchkins Tristan and Adrianna or as you have heard the guys at work call them, Peanut and Jellybean." The kids giggled at their nicknames. "And this sexy guy right here is my husband Sam." He slid into the booth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sam blushed and elbowed him.

 

Kendall's mouth dried up when he first noticed Sam. Then Dean introduced him as his husband. He had to admit that they made a smoking hot couple. 'Ooh now instead of one I can go after the two. I definitely won't be bored in this town.' He thought.

 

"So you're the one who works here." He smiled.

Sam laughed, "Yeah Alex's husband Mike and I do. You'll be able to meet him when they get back on Monday."

"Cool. It's nice to meet more people other than the guys I work with." He was definitely coming to eat at the diner more often.

"I know what you mean, we were all new once. In no time everyone will know ya'. Rachel will stuff you with food. She's the diner owner's wife. Stacey, Ash's wife will do the same." Sam assured.

"Yeah Alex told me the same thing."

"You wanna join us for lunch?" Sam gestured to the booth.

Kendall shook his head, "Your table looks full already, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing; Jellybean can sit on mine or Dean's lap." Sam started to move her plate and glass towards him.

"Have a seat Kendall, c'mere baby girl." Dean patted his lap.

 

After everyone was settled Stacey came over and introduced herself before taking Kendall's order. She wasn't as blunt as she was when she first met Sam, this time she had known about the new arrival. That didn't stop her from asking why he was there. The guys chuckled; Kendall wasn't getting a break from nobody.

 

"Hey we're having a barbeque tomorrow, you should come." Dean adjusted Adrianna on his hip.

Kendall was disappointed that Sam and Dean were leaving so soon, but perked up at Dean's invitation, "Yeah I'll go."

"Awesome, I'll call you tomorrow and give you the directions to our place."

"Cool, anything that I gotta bring?"

"Gummy bears!" Both Tristan and Adrianna supplied.

Sam laughed, "No don't listen to them Kendall, chips and dip would be fine. These two or I should say three are gummy addicts." He looked pointedly at Dean.

Kendall chuckled at the kids' pouts, "Chips and dip it is."

 

He stared at Sam and Dean as the four walked out of the diner. Ash narrowed his eyes as he noticed.

 

"Starin' a little too hard there buddy." Ash rounded up his kids as he looked at Kendall.

Kendall was startled, "No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were. I could practically see the drool drippin' outta your mouth." He raised a brow.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Kendall pasted a clueless look on his face.

"Better keep it that way." He warned as he headed out with his kids.

 

Ash was going to keep an eye on the newcomer. There was something about him that he didn't trust. He didn't want this stranger to ruin his friends' happiness. Sam and Dean didn't deserve that.

 

TBC…


	3. Backing Off...Temporarily

Backing Off…Temporarily

 

Kendall was deep in thought after he arrived home from the diner. He hadn't expected the guy with the mullet to call him out just because he was staring, though it was far from innocent. He didn't think that he was being obvious. Sam and Dean had caught Kendall off guard. None of his conquests had ever looked as good as both men did. He knew it was going to be harder seducing either of them. They were married and had a really long history. On top of that they had children.

 

"C'mon one of them must be feeling the seven year itch. Plus have they not seen me? Everyone wants me!" He huffed as he plopped down on the couch. Kendall was almost as tall as Dean, well built with a fake tan. His hair was brown with golden highlights and had a killer smile. Men and women lined up in the hopes of having just one night with him. "Being with one person all my life would bore the shit out of me. I'm gonna have to back off for now." He thought back on the two of them. "They will be mine."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Ash? Baby are you okay?" Stacey wrapped her arms around her husband. "You've been quiet since you and the kids left the diner."

Ash turned in her arms and smiled down at her, "I'm fine babe, just thinkin' about some stuff. So what do ya' think about the new dude?"

Stacey pulled away and led him to the recliner. She pushed him down then sat on his lap, "Thinkin' huh, whatcha thinkin' about? Kendall seems alright, gotta get to know him first."

He shrugged, "It's really nothin' Stace."

"Is this about the new guy? You got like this after you met him." She pushed.

"I don't know, there's somethin' about him that doesn't sit well with me…" He wasn't going to tell her of what he caught Kendall doing. "It's probably cause I don't know him yet."

"That's probably it babe." Her eyes lit up. "Oooh I wonder if he's single! I could totally play matchmaker!"

He chuckled as he patted her thigh, "Down girl. Now don't go scarin' the dude." Though scaring him didn't sound like a bad a idea.

She pouted, "You're no fun."

"Oh I'm plenty of fun." He waggled his eyebrows.

She giggled and smacked his chest, "You know what I mean." She leaned down and kissed him. "How about we have some 'fun' tonight after the kids have gone to sleep?"

Ash nodded eagerly, "It's better than a date to the Olive Garden."

"You and your Olive Garden." She shook her head.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey you made it!" Dean greeted as he let Kendall in.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, the directions were pretty easy to follow."

"Everyone's out back." He looked at the bag in Kendall's hand. "Good, you brought chips. We were running a little low." Dean led him through the house out to the backyard.

"I also brought a little something for the kids too." He held out a bag of gummy bears. "They asked for some and ya' know."

"They're gonna love you for that. I've had them hooked since Peanut was four." He chuckled. "Look who's finally arrived!" Dean called out to his family and friends.

 

Everyone greeted Kendall then went back to their activities. Today it was only Ash and his family at the BBQ. Sam walked up to Dean and Kendall. He relieved him of the snacks. He shook his head and laughed when he saw the candy bag. Dean called over his children, then pointed towards Kendall.

 

"Look at what Kendall was nice enough to bring you two."

Tristan and Adrianna squealed at the sight of their favorite candy, "Gummies!" They went to grab the bag when Dean pulled it out of their reach.

"Uh uh what do you say?" He looked stern.

"Thank you Mr. Kendall." The two of them chorused.

Kendall smiled at them, "You're very welcome guys. Enjoy your candy."

Dean handed the bag to Tristan, "You guys share it with your cousins and don't make a mess."

"Kay!" The two ran off to re-join their cousins.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head, "Maybe with the five of 'em sharing, their sugar rush won't be as bad."

Kendall chuckled along with him, "That's probably why Sam told me to ignore them."

"Yeah, but oh well. Well I gotta go man the grill, go mingle and get to know my family." Dean pushed him towards Sam and Stacey before heading to the grill.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kendall pointed to the empty chair next to Sam.

"Sit right on down Kenny." Stacey smiled.

"No one's called me that before." He was happy to sit by Sam.

"Well that'll be your new nickname from now on. You have no choice, but to deal with it." She smirked. "You can ask Sammy here. He hates being called Sammy, he only let's his Deanie call him that. I of course ignore him."

Sam rolled his eyes, "She's telling the truth, might as well get used to it."

Kendall chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

 

Stacey noticed her husband practically glaring at the new guy. She wondered why Ash just couldn't seem to like Kendall. There's something that must've happened. Her husband usually got along with everybody. She made a mental note to find out later. She excused herself to check on the kids.

 

"Don't let her intimidate ya'. Stace's a sweetheart. She just likes to know everyone in town."

"I'll definitely have to get used to my South Park nickname." He laughed.

Sam smiled, "Thanks for bringing the kids some candy, you really didn't have to."

"Did you not see their pouts? They could rob a bank with that look!" Kendall exclaimed.

Sam laughed at that, "Yeah, Dean says they get that from me. He can't say no to any of us. He hates it."

"I bet." He cleared his throat, "So Dean tells me that you've known each other forever."

"Yeah, since I was in the womb. It was no surprise when we finally got together. It was a long time comin'."

"Damn! And you guys have never gotten tired of each other? You know, since you've been around each other for so long."

Sam frowned. He didn't understand what Kendall was getting at, "No, in fact it's the opposite. We hate being apart, we can't stand it." Dean had warned him about Kendall's love of questioning, but he didn't expect them to be so blunt.

Kendall's eyes widened, "Oh wow, I just usually hear that couples sometimes can't stand each other. Also there's that seven year itch people talk about…" He hoped that would plant a seed of doubt in Sam's mind.

"Well I'm glad to say that, that hasn't happened." Sam cleared his throat. He wanted the subject about him and Dean changed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He grinned on the inside.

He shook his head, "It's alright."

 

After an awkward moment Sam changed the subject and put the spotlight on Kendall. He kept glancing over at the kids once in a while. Tristan held the bag of gummy bears as he handed out handfuls to the others. Adrianna glared at him because she wanted to hold the bag. Sam had to hide a chuckle at that. His little girl hated to be told what to do; she liked it the other way around. She liked to lead just like her older father. Tristan was able to calm her down just like Sam was able to do with Dean.

 

By the end of the BBQ Sam came to the conclusion that even though Kendall was a little nosy and blunt he seemed like a nice guy to be friends with. He knew he was going to see him more often at the diner now that he befriended more people.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"So buddy how was the weekend vacation?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Alex chuckled, "The vacation was just what we needed, so thanks for the idea. We finally got to relax and threw away all the schedules. Mike and I talked about how we were both feelin' and so there was a lot of reassurin' each other. I feel like our relationship is much stronger."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you guys. You'll see you guys will have a baby in no time."

"So did ya' talk to Sam about expanding your family?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't have the chance to. We had a BBQ this weekend and got distracted. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"Oh okay. How was it?"

The two headed to their respective cars to work on, "It was good, Kendall came too. It was only him and Ash with his family."

"How did Kendall get along with them?"

"He was alright. Stacey mostly talked to him, Ash was more with me. He and Sammy had a long conversation. Though some of it was awkward…"

Alex frowned, "What do you mean awkward?"

"Well he asked Sammy if we ever got tired of each other." He sighed. "I mean who asks that?"

Alex was surprised, "I don't even know what to say to that."

Dean nodded, "Yeah…I mean Sammy changed the subject and they got more comfortable after that."

"But still it was inappropriate. I don't know he's different. Maybe we just gotta get to know him better."

"True. He's gonna be a diner regular now. He tried the food and fell in love."

 

Alex and Dean stopped talking about Kendall once he walked into the garage. Dean felt like a high school girl gossiping. He chuckled at the thought, he was definitely having a guys night that week. Sam was girly enough for the both of them.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

The kids were already asleep by the time Dean got home. He went to kiss them goodnight after he greeted Sam with a breathtaking kiss. He joined his husband in the living room and sat down next to him.

 

"Hey De, how was work?" Sam cuddled up to him.

"It was good, I saw Alex. He said the trip was just what they needed. I bet Alex is knocked up." He grinned.

Sam chuckled, "How do you know it's gonna be Alex? Did he tell you?"

"No, but I just know. Plus the way he talked gave me that impression." He shrugged. "Speaking of baby makin', there's uh something I wanted to talk to you about…" He cleared his throat.

Sam sat up straight, "What's up?"

Dean placed a hand on his knee and squeezed, "I promise it's nothing bad Sammy. It's just something that I've been thinkin' about for the past few days."

"Okay…"

"What do you think about us having another baby?"

Sam was stunned, he never expected his husband to have babies on his mind, "I…Oh wow…"

Dean layed his head on his shoulder, "You don't have to answer right away Sammy. Take some time and think about it."

He nodded, "So where did the thought come from? Talking to Alex?"

"Yeah, he made me think about it. I mean the kids are growin' and we're financially stable enough to have another. I don't know…Havin' another little munchkin wouldn't be so bad…" He looked down. "But just think about it baby, no pressure. If you say no then its okay I won't be mad. We at least have our awesome two."

Sam smiled, "Kay De I'll think about it."

 

TBC…


	4. Look Out For Trouble

Look Out For Trouble

 

There was silence for a short moment before Sam grinned as he straddled Dean and kissed him, "Okay De I've thought about it." He paused for effect. "Let's have a baby."

Dean's eyes went wide as he placed his hands on Sam's hips, "Are y-you sure? I mean I barely asked ya' two minutes ago."

"I know, but you want this and so do I. I've been thinking about it for a while." He leaned down and planted another kiss on his husband.

"You mean it Sammy?" Dean hoped Sam didn't feel like he had to say yes just because Dean wanted a baby.

Sam palmed Dean's face, "De I wanna have a baby. Now for once I'm telling you to stop thinking so much."

He chuckled, "Okay no more thinking for me." He leaned up and kissed Sam. "So what do you think the kids will say to having another baby brother or sister?"

Sam got more comfortable on his brother's lap, "Well Peanut handled Jellybean just fine. He only had that worry about losing his stuff to his sister. I don't know about Adri though…She's used to being the baby so she might have trouble not being that anymore."

"I think she'll be fine, especially since she have someone new to play with." Dean assured. "Now where's my dinner? I need all the energy I can get if I'm fucking you all night." He smirked.

"Hey!" Sam smacked him on the chest. "Careful or you ain't getting nowhere near my ass." He stood up and headed towards the kitchen swaying his hips suggestively.

Dean's eyes went wide as he quickly followed his brother, "You know I was joking."

"Mhmm." He heated up Dean's dinner then placed it in front of him. "That's what you always say."

"No I don't, I'm an angel." He dug into his meal.

"Keep talkin' Dean and we won't have a baby any time soon."

"Yeah, like you can be celibate. Last time you said something like that you didn't even last a day." Dean smirked.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe I should buy a toy and only let you watch, not touch…"

Dean choked on his sip of beer, "W-what?"

"You heard me." He sat down next to his husband and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I bet you'd like that De. Just watching me play with myself. You'd definitely pound me into the mattress after I was through, wouldn'cha? There'd be no doubt that I'll be knocked up after you're through with me." He licked the outer shell of Dean's ear.

 

When he pulled back his brother's eyes were wide and dark with lust. He had completely forgotten about the rest of his dinner. Dean pushed his chair back and pulled his brother onto his lap. He knew that Sam would feel his hard-on.

 

"I don't think we'll have time for foreplay tonight Sammy. I'm ready to go." He felt his brother's crotch. "And from the feel of it, you're ready too."

"Well then Mr. Winchester let's go." He stood and pulled his husband with him.

 

Once the couple was in their room and about to get hot and heavy their youngest cried out for them. The two lovers groaned at the interruption, but quickly willed away their erections and went to take care of their daughter. The guys made sure their clothes were straightened out before they entered Adrianna's room.

The little girl held on to her fairy plushy tightly, big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. As soon as she saw her parents she jumped off her bed and ran towards them. Sam caught her in his arms and rocked her while Dean looked around her room for any sign of danger. He relaxed a bit when he found none.

 

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Sam rubbed his daughter's back. She shook her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kept rocking her. "Daddy and I can't help you if you don't tell us. C'mon Jellybean you can tell us."

Adrianna looked up at her father with wide tear-filled eyes, "M-monsters."

Sam looked around the room, worried again, "Monsters where?"

She pointed to her head, "H-here."

"You mean you had a nightmare?" He kept his rocking motion. Adrianna nodded sadly.

"Jellybean did you watch that movie with your brother after we told you not to?" Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and held one of Adrianna's hands with his.

"No…" she sniffled.

"Adrianna Mary tell the truth." Dean reprimanded.

"Peanut said it wasn't scary and I wanted to watch it."

"Adri the movie may have not been scary for Tristan, but you're too little to be watching that type of movie. Though your brother shouldn't be watching that either." Sam looked pointedly at Dean.

"What? We watched worse when we were younger." Dean defended.

"Yeah, but that was different and you know it."

"Really? Cause I think it's history repeating itself. Me not being scared and you having nightmares like Jellybean."

"Daddy you had nightmares too?" Adrianna tugged on Sam's shirt.

Sam looked away from his brother back to his daughter, "Yes sweetheart, I used to get nightmares from watching scary movies. That's why I didn't want you watching it."

"I don't wanna watch anymore scary movies. Can I sleep with you?" She looked at both of her parents.

"Lesson learned." Dean grinned. "Okay, but just for tonight."

Sam grabbed her pillow and headed to the master bedroom, "How about I sing you a song to get to sleep?"

Adrianna nodded, "Please?"

"Hey Sammy I'm gonna make sure everything's locked up." Dean ruffled his little girl's hair then headed downstairs.

"'Kay De." He set Adrianna on the bed, her pillow in between his and Dean's. "I'm gonna get into my pj's first and then I'll sing ya' a song."

 

Adrianna nodded and waited patiently for her father to be finished. Dean had come back into the room after he made sure the house was safe for the night. He headed straight for the shower to get rid of the sweat and grease that he had gotten from a full day of work. Meanwhile Adrianna wondered what song Sam was going to sing to her. She loved when he sang and sometimes her older dad would join in too. Dean would always try to get Sam to sing his favorite songs. Sam would groan everytime, but always indulged his brother. The kids joined in whenever they knew the words to the song they were singing.

 

"All ready to get tucked in?" Sam smiled down at his Jellybean.

"Mhmm and ready for my song." She crawled onto Sam's lap and relaxed against his chest.

Sam cradled her just like when she was a baby, "You wanna wait for Daddy De to get out of the shower or are you a bit sleepy?"

"Daddy sing." She yawned.

He chuckled, "I don't think you'll last much longer."

 

By the time Dean got out of the shower Sam was already mid-song, Adrianna was asleep. Once she was in the safety of her father's arms her nightmare had been forgotten. Her parents always kept the monsters at bay. She had fallen asleep quicker than she had earlier. Sam had stopped singing, but still kept rocking to make sure she stayed asleep. Dean got into bed next to them. He fixed his daughter's pillow then motioned for Sam to lay her down.

 

"She's out baby."

"I know I just wanted to make sure there isn't a repeat of earlier."

"She won't wake up again, she feels safe." He pointed to the way she was snuggled in Sam's arms.

"That's how she's supposed to feel. That's how I felt with you when I was her age." Sam whispered as he gently laid Adrianna down between them.

"You big girl." Dean made fun, but smiled. "So I guess this means no more horror movies in front of Jellybean." He relaxed on his left side as he faced Sam.

Sam shook his head, "No more scary movies till she's old enough."

"I guess we'll have to wait another time for baby number three." He reached over Adrianna and caressed Sam's face.

"Yeah, but it won't be long." Sam assured.

 

The two men fell asleep after they gave each other a goodnight kiss. That night they had dreams of how their lives would be with another baby in the house.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Today was Dean's day off and he was on his way to meet up with Ash. He wondered what his friend wanted to talk to him about. On the phone he had sounded very serious and that worried Dean. Ash only got that way when something was wrong with his family or talking about hunting.

 

"Hey Ash what's up?" Dean greeted as he walked into Ash's house.

"Nothin' much, Stace is at work and the kids are at school. Kasey's takin' a nap. She just fell asleep."

"I miss when my kids willingly took their naps. Now Tris says Dad not Daddy and says he's too big for kisses. Sammy hates when he says that."

Ash chuckled, "I bet Stace would be the same way."

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about?" The two sat down in the living room.

Ash cleared his throat, "Uh what do you think about that Kendall dude?"

Dean shrugged, "He's alright. He likes to ask a lot of questions which gets annoying, but other than that he's cool. Why? What do you think about him?"

"I don't like him and I don't trust him." Ash said truthfully.

"Why?" Dean frowned. He hadn't heard Ash say that about anyone since Jo.

"Because I've been watchin' him since ya' introduced us."

"Do you think the kids are in danger being around him?" He was instantly worried.

"Not the kids, but I wouldn't leave them alone with him. The day we were all at the diner he kept starin' at you and Sam and not in a friendly way. It felt more like you're a hot piece of meat kind-a-way."

I've never noticed him doing that, but then again I haven't been very observant. I'll definitely be watching out more closely. Nobody stares at my Sammy but me." Dean practically growled.

"You're not gonna hunt him down like a hunter are ya'?" Ash grinned.

Dean chuckled, "Well…Not unless he tries something that he'll regret."

"I'm just glad that you'll be lookin' out from now on."

"Don't worry Ash and thanks for telling me." He patted his friend on the shoulder as he got up. "Let's just not tell Sammy for now. I don't want him getting paranoid."

"I won't, I'll leave that up to ya'."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Well look who's a regular now." Sam grinned as he walked up to Kendall.

"What can I say, the food's good here and it's better than being alone in the apartment." Kendall sat in one of the booths.

"Yeah it is. You would always find me here when I first moved here."

"Dean was always working or something?"

"Or something. I moved here before Dean did. Stacey was the first friend I ever made here."

Kendall frowned, "Where was Dean? I thought you guys were together since childhood."

Sam cleared his throat, "We had a few problems years ago, but everything worked out in the end and we've been happy ever since.'

"What kind of problems?" Kendall hadn't thought that Sam and Dean would have ever had any problems. He guessed that it wouldn't be as hard to split them up as he originally thought.

Sam looked around the diner, it wasn't busy so he sat down in front of Kendall, "It took a while for Dean and I to get together. The feelings were always there, but you can say that we were a little scared to act on them."

"Did you ever date other people before finally getting together?"

"Yeah, we were in serious relationships. It was at different times, but those didn't work out too well in the end."

"So it was more complicated getting together even though you two were already in love with each other."

"Yeah, my oldest was four when Dean and I finally got together."

"Wait, Tristan isn't Dean's?" Kendall was shocked at that piece of information.

"Tris is definitely Dean's. It's just that…things were complicated during the time I was pregnant with him." Sam didn't trust him to tell him the story.

"Oh…How about a change of subject? I can see this is making you uncomfortable. You can tell me to shut up at any time man." Kendall felt like he had enough information on Sam and Dean to mess with them.

Sam was relieved, "Thanks. You must be starving, what do you wanna eat?"

"Surprise me." He winked.

Sam laughed at that, "Just like my husband." He walked off to put in Kendall's order.

 

While Sam was gone Stacey spotted Kendall and went to chat with him for a few minutes. She was trying to get a feel for him. She thought he was an okay guy, but obviously her husband must've seen something that she had missed. No one else but him had any complaints. Stacey planned on asking Dean (who seemed the closest to him); if he thought that Kendall was no good.

After Sam returned with Kendall's meal, he sat and talked to him a little while longer until the diner got busy. Sam got to know Kendall a bit too. He learned that he had a degree in business and that when his father retired he was to take over the family business. Right now he just wanted to party and be free before he was made to work. Sam didn't understand why he came to live in this town since they didn't have parties like the ones Kendall was used to. The only parties were the ones that the younger guys organized. Maybe Kendall would find someone to settle down with here.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"I'm so scared that Alex and I can't have kids and that he'll leave me in the end cause of it." Mike confessed as he sipped his coffee.

"Hey it's gonna be okay. Alex won't leave you if you guys can't have a baby naturally. There are other options. The two of you need to stop thinking about it so much." Sam reassured.

"You can say that cause you already have two amazing kids whom were both surprises."

"No way, don't get mad at me just cause Dean and I are way too fertile for our own good." He hid a smirk.

Mike chuckled, "You got that right. Just pass some of that good luck my way."

"Just be patient and you'll see that Alex will be driving you crazy with middle of the night cravings." Sam assured his worried friend.

"I know, I know. And anyways I already did the night cravings for you. Alex'll be a piece of cake." He grinned. "Yours were a doozy. I hope Lex won't get that crazy."

"Hey!" Sam slapped him on the chest. "I wasn't that bad! You and Dean are delirious."

Mike burst out laughing, "See, even Dean thought the same!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I hope Alex comes up with crazier shit than mine."

"He better not!" Mike actually looked scared.

"We'll see…I might even make a few suggestions." Sam looked smug.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

It was Friday so some of the kids were at the Elementary school playground that afternoon. Everyone was having fun except for Tristan who was currently being taunted by Billy the class bully. Billy had been bullying Tristan since he was four years old, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The ten year old always tried to ignore him just like his parents told him to, but today Billy wouldn't let up. The boy was the tallest kid in his class and was big boned to top it all off. Lately he had been getting more aggressive. He liked to push Tristan and some of the other kids just because they were smaller than him. Not surprisingly a teacher was never around to see the bullying. Only the other children ever saw, but they were too scared to tell a teacher.

 

"Leave me alone Billy!" Tristan brushed off his knees to clean them. Billy had pushed him to the ground.

"Aww poor baby is mad that he got dirty." Billy taunted.

Tristan glared at him, "I'm no baby!"

"You're a cry baby! You always go runnin' to your parents whenever something happens to ya'."

"No I don't! Shut up!" Tristan grew angrier each taunt. He balled up fists at his sides.

Billy noticed, "Are ya' gonna hit me?" He raised a brow and smirked. "No you're not, you're too chicken." He pushed the smaller boy.

Tristan gained his footing. Around them a small crowd of kids had gathered. They wanted to see the outcome if there was a fight, "My dad says not to hit people even when they deserve it."

Billy pushed him again, this time knocking him to the ground, "Which one? The bitch that pushed you outta his butt? You butt baby."

He stood up and pushed the taller boy back, "My dad's not a bitch and didn't push me out of down there!"

"Why don't you call him mom, he's so girly? He even has long hair like a girl." Billy taunted.

"My dad's not a girl! He's a boy!" Tristan bristled.

 

Billy kept pushing and taunting Tristan till the smaller boy couldn't handle it anymore and punched Billy on the nose. The bully was stunned momentarily, but then threw a punch of his own. Soon the two were rolling around on the ground, fists flying till a teacher arrived and split them up.

 

"Now what do you think the two of you are doing?" Mrs. Davies reprimanded. "You know we don't tolerate fights at our school."

The two boys glared at each other, but Tristan spoke first, "Billy started it!"

"No I didn't! I didn't do nothin'!" Billy defended.

"Enough! The two of you can explain what happened in the Principal's office." She led both boys to the main office and sat them on the seats outside the door of Principal Tim Morgan's office. "Now not a peep from either of you." She walked in to talk to the Principal and call the boys' parents.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean was on his way to his children's school. All he thought about was that his son had better have a hell of a good excuse for getting into a fight. Sam was going to be furious when he found out. He didn't tolerate fights, especially ones that ended in violence. He shook his head and sighed, Tristan was more like him everyday.

As he parked his baby he noticed that Alice, Billy's mother had also arrived. She pointedly ignored him as she headed inside the school. Dean rolled his eyes as he followed. For some reason she didn't like his family and in turn he didn't like hers. When the two of them reached the main office they signed in and went straight to their kids. Mrs. Davies was waiting for them outside the office.

 

"My poor baby! What did that little heathen do to you?" Alice gently touched Billy's swollen nose while she glared at Tristan.

"Hey don't you dare insult my son!" Dean kneeled down in front of Tristan. "Hey buddy ya' wanna tell me what happened before we go see the Principal?"

Tristan shook his head and whispered, "No daddy." He kept his face hidden behind his bangs.

Principal Morgan cleared his throat, "Good afternoon Mrs. Stuart and Mr. Winchester." He shook hands with both parents. "I think we should step inside my office and discuss what happened between your sons today." He motioned for all four of them to go in.

 

Mr. Morgan sat down in his chair. Alice and Dean grudgingly sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. Tristan surprisingly chose to sit on Dean's lap. He hadn't done that in a long time either. He had claimed to be a big boy that didn't call his dads Daddy or needed to sit on their laps. Billy stood next to his mother and stayed far away from Tristan as much as possible in the closed office. He had underestimated the smaller boy. The kid had strength even for his size.

 

"Okay as you know the two of you got called down here because your sons were caught fighting. Right now we're trying to figure out why they were fighting. As I understand this is not the first time these two have a disagreement."

"Yeah this has been going on since they were toddlers." Dean sighed. "It just seems like they just can't get along."

"Your boy taunts and bothers my precious baby, of course they're not goin' to be friends!" Alice scoffed.

"Okay, well let's just hear what the boys have to say. Billy you can go first." Morgan already knew the boy was going to lie. It wasn't the first time he got in trouble.

 

Billy recounted his side of the story which made it seem like if he was the victim. He said that Tristan taunted him while he tried to play with some of the kids. He then said Tristan got really mad after he ignored him that he punched him. He just didn't understand why Tristan would pick on him.

 

Alice got redder and redder as she heard her son's story, "See! That monster doesn't deserve to come to this school or be near my little Billy!" She screeched.

"Hey lady my son is no monster! If I recall correctly your kid has been bullying my son since he was four." Dean was fuming as he held his son tighter.

Morgan cleared his throat trying to get their attention, "Mr. Winchester, Mrs. Stuart, please we have Tristan's side of the story to hear. Tristan, son you may begin."

Tristan grabbed his father's hand and took a deep breath, "I was playing when Billy came and started to follow me around an' yell mean things to me. He's always doing it so I ignore him…" He looked down. He didn't want to repeat what Billy had said about Sam in front of Dean.

"What happened today Tristan? What did he say that made you hit him?" Morgan encouraged.

"He said…" He squeezed Dean's hand. "He called my other dad a bitch and a girl. That, that I was a butt baby. He kept saying mean things about him and I didn't like it." He felt his father tense behind him.

"Well if the shoe fits." Alice snickered as she pat her son.

"What?" Dean roared. He shot up careful of his son. "How dare you both insult my husband?"

"Well you can't blame my son for noticing the obvious. It's not our fault that your husband acts like such a girl." She smirked. "I can't believe freaks like you are allowed to have kids."

"Freaks! At least I'm not a snobby bitch like you!" Dean would've gotten up in her face, but Tristan's hand pulling at his sleeve stopped him.

"Excuse me! Please stop this at once! Your children are still in the room and we're here because of them not because of any problems either of you are having with each other." The middle aged Principal reprimanded.

 

Both parents had the decency to look ashamed, Dean more than Alice. She would've kept insulting the Winchesters if she would've had her way. Morgan motioned for them to sit. Tristan sat back on his father's lap. Morgan took a deep breath to calm himself down. He hadn't approved of Alice's comments about Dean and his family. The lady got on his nerves sometimes.

 

"Now, I'm going to have to suspend the boys for a couple of days for fighting and language." He aimed his look at Billy on the language part. "Let's make sure this doesn't happen again okay boys?" Morgan looked pointedly at the boys. "Today is Friday, you boys can go home early and I want you back on your best behavior on Wednesday. Next time I won't be so lenient."

"Yes sir." Both boys chorused.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Tris I'd like to talk to you." Dean motioned for Tristan to join him on the couch.

"I'm in trouble?" Tristan looked at his hands.

"Yes you are. Your dad and I are gonna have to talk about your punishment." He sighed. "That's not what I have to talk to you about though." He wrapped an arm around his son. "Baby boy I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Though I don't condone fighting, I'm proud that you stood up for our family. That kid and his family aren't as understanding of our set up, just as a lot of people out there don't like same sex relationships and families."

"Why?" Tristan looked up at his father tearfully. He looked so innocent that it reminded Dean of when Tristan was four.

"Because they don't understand it. They don't get how two men or two women can fall in love and start a family. We're just the same as everyone else." Well…not completely, but Dean didn't plan on telling that to his son.

"But everyone else is nice to us, except for Billy's family."

"They were probably brought up with different beliefs than we were." He hugged his son. "Now don't worry, that Billy kid won't be botherin' you no more. That bloody nose and fat lip you gave him will remind him not to mess with ya'."

Tristan nodded, "My eye hurts."

Dean winced when he took a good look at his son, "You're gonna have one hell of a shiner tomorrow. Let's go put some ice on it. I also have to call your godfather and tell him to pick up your sister from school."

 

While Dean treated Tristan's eye, the little boy only felt a little better after talking with his dad. He was scared of how his other father was going to react about Billy's comments. He didn't want Sam's feelings to be hurt, he hated seeing anybody in his family be sad. Dean felt the same way as his son. He didn't even know how he was going to explain what had happened to Sam. The only thing he was certain of was of how proud of his son he was for decking that snot nosed kid.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later that night during dinner Sam wondered what was wrong. His children were quiet, his brother looked upset and angry, and on top of that his oldest had a black eye. He had asked his husband about it, but Dean had told him that he would tell him later. Sam figured that something must have happened at school.

 

Once dinner was over and the kids were upstairs Sam turned to Dean, "Are you now going to tell me what the hell happened to our son?" He crossed his arms.

Dean sighed, "Sammy, today Tristan got into a fight at school…"

"What?" Sam's eyes widened.

He winced, "That kid Billy was bullying him again and today he went a bit too far and so our son clocked him."

"Tristan got into a fight? He knows that you don't get into fights no matter how mad the other person makes you." Sam shot up and started to pace. "You're supposed to work things out with words not with fists."

"And I agree with you there when it comes to our kids, but today I just can't."

Sam stopped his pacing and glared at his husband, "What do you mean that you don't agree with me? How can you approve of our son getting into a fight with another kid?"

"I agree when that little bastard insults our family and you!" Dean got close to Sam's face.

Sam took a step back, "Me…?"

"Yes Sam, you. Tristan didn't hit the kid till he insulted you. That's why I'm happy Peanut did what he did."

"What did Billy say about me?"

Dean sighed, "He called you a bitch and then a girl cause of your hair. Also because you gave birth to our kids, and other things that I'm too pissed to mention. I didn't even know kids had knowledge of words like that."

"He learned that from hearing his parents and siblings." He looked down. "Does everyone think that of me? Do they think that I'm some bitch?"

Dean pulled Sam into his arms, "No Sammy, nobody else feels or thinks that about you. They love you for who you are. You know that you're my bitch and my bitch only." He smiled before he planted a kiss on his brother.

"Thanks for that De. What did the Principal tell you?"

"Tristan's suspended for a few days, no more fighting, and if I never have to see that bitch Alice again, my life would be perfect."

"Billy's mom gave a few insults of her own I'm betting."

"Yeah, and then some." He sighed again for what seemed the millionth time. "I just don't get how their family could be that way. Men and women can equally get pregnant, always have been. There's nothing wrong with same sex relationships."

Sam looked down, "I know, I just thought our town didn't have that type of prejudice. So how are we going to punish Peanut? I don't condone suspensions from school."

"I'm thinking about no t.v. or dessert for a week?"

Sam thought about it then nodded, "Okay. It better not happen again though."

"If it's any consolation he gave the kid a fat lip and he may have broken his nose." Dean looked proud once again.

Sam chuckled at his brother's look, "I bet you're glad that you taught him those moves this summer. I'm also kinda glad he hit that punk. He's been messing with my baby since he was too young to defend himself."

"By the look on his face I really doubt he'll be bullying our son anytime soon."

"We should go talk to him now and check on his eye." Sam said as he headed towards the stairs.

 

When Sam and Dean walked into Tristan's room, the little boy ran and hugged Sam's waist. He had been crying, afraid his dad was going to be furious with him." Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

 

"I'm sorry for getting into a fight and getting suspended daddy." Tristan murmured into Sam's shirt.

"Shh baby. Your dad told me what happened and even though I don't like fights, I'm not mad at what you did. I know that there's only so much you can take before it becomes too much." He palmed his son's face so he could look at him. "Believe me I know."

"I didn't like what Bully said, he's not nice." Tristan clung to his father. "You're not a girl, he's wrong."

"Sweetheart thank you for defending me, but no more suspensions okay? I really don't like that. You know who I am, even if your dad insists on calling me Princess." Sam winked. He looked over at Dean who rolled his eyes. "Now we should talk about your punishment."

Tristan nodded, "Okay…"

Dean rubbed his back, "Your father and I talked and you're gonna be grounded for a week. No t.v. and no dessert. Okay?"

"Aww that sucks." The little boy pouted.

"That's why it's called punishment buddy. You're lucky it's just a week, it could easily be turned into a two week or one month grounding." Dean raised a brow.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, how about you go take a shower and then we can treat your eye." Sam gave his son another kiss on the top of his head.

 

Tristan did as he was told while the guys went to check on their daughter. It had been a while and their little girl was being quiet. They hoped Adrianna didn't have to go through the same bullying that Tristan had been going through.

Inside her room Adrianna was playing with her dolls while at the same time she wondered what was happening with her brother. She knew that he was in trouble and that he had gotten hurt at school. Adrianna had seen her big brother get bullied at school by the same kid all the time. Her cousins had also seen the harassment. She sometimes wanted to punch the lights out of him, but her dads had warned her not to hit other kids.

 

She sighed, "What's taking them so long?" She was bored playing by herself.

 

TBC…


	5. Winchester Fun

Winchester Fun

Dean internally rolled his eyes when he saw who had arrived. He had been looking forward to spending his day off with his husband. Now there was an unwanted interruption, he hoped it would be quick.

 

"Sam we've got company!" He opened the door.

Kendall's smile was bright as he said hi to Dean and walked inside, "Where's Sam?"

Dean really hoped Kendall would leave quickly. He pasted a smile on his face, "He'll be right down, he's helping Adri get dressed."

"Oh okay. I just needed to ask him something. I'm not interrupting a family outing am I?" Kendall hoped he was.

"Nah, we're going out later. We're just taking the kids over to their cousins' house." Dean partly lied. They really were going to take the kids over to Ash's house, but he and Sam had planned for some alone time together right after.

"Okay good, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Hey Kendall." Sam greeted from the stairs, Adrianna in his arms. Tristan followed behind.

Kendall's eyes lit up when he saw Sam, "Hey man."

Dean noticed the look his supposed friend gave his husband. He almost clocked the guy in the jaw, but held back for now, "Well I guess I'll take the kids to Ash and you two can talk."

 

Dean picked up his kids' backpacks and herded them outside after they said goodbye to Sam and Kendall. He was definitely dropping them off quickly. He didn't trust Kendall alone with his husband. Ever since his talk with Ash he had been more observant. He didn't like what he saw, either way at the end of the day Sam was with him and not Kendall.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"So what's up?" Sam led Kendall to the patio. It was a beautiful day outside.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Oh…I thought you wanted to ask me something. I kinda heard you talking to Dean." Sam really wanted some alone time with his brother and Kendall was getting in the way of that that.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies sometime."

"Uh sure, just let me know the day so I can tell Dean and make sure I don't have to work." Sam found it a little strange that Kendall came over just to ask about the movies when he could've just called.

"Awesome, I'll let ya' know. I hope you like horror movies because that's what I'm picking." Kendall grinned.

Sam stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "Cool." He preferred action over fake horror movies. He and Dean always spent their time butchering them with their knowledge of real monsters. Though there were some classics that they did like.

"Great! Well I'll call you with a date and time." Kendall stood up. "I guess I should go and let you guys enjoy your day."

"Thanks Kendall and yeah just let me know." Sam smiled as he led him to the door.

 

Sam hurried upstairs once Kendall was gone. He wanted to get Dean's surprise ready before he got back. He grinned as he wondered what Dean's reaction was going to be.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"So what did Kendall want?" Dean asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing much really, just invited me to the movies." Sam shrugged. He shifted on the ground a bit.

Dean raised a brow, "So he came all the way over to our house just so he could ask you something he could've asked you on the phone."

"That's what I thought." Sam took a sip of his drink. He finally had gotten Dean to cave on having a picnic for two at the park.

"Huh. And on top of that the invitation is only for you."

"Oh c'mon De, I go to the movies with the others without you. What's different this time?" He looked over at his brother confused.

"Nothing's wrong. At least the other guys invite me." He shrugged.

"Are you jealous? Cause you know I don't have to go."

That's exactly what Dean wanted, but he wasn't going to tell Sam that, "Of course I'm not jealous babe. If you really wanna go I'm not gonna stop ya'."

Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss, "He's your friend too. Don't think I don't notice how he follows you like a puppy, especially at work."

Dean mulled it over and nodded, "True. Now enough about him, it's you and me time."

"You're so cute when you're pouty." Sam laughed when his brother glared at him. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah I love you too." Dean kept eating his sandwich.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam and Dean were taking a stroll around the park just enjoying each other's company. Dean noticed that his little brother looked a little flushed and it wasn't even that hot outside. Throughout lunch Sam had squirmed where he was sitting at, but that hadn't set off any alarm bells in Dean. Now though he was curious if Sam was alright.

 

"Sammy you doin' okay? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Are you getting sick?" Dean reached out to feel Sam's forehead.

Sam batted his hand away, "Dude! I'm not sick. Now let's go put our stuff away in the car."

Dean shook his head, "Whatever you say Sammy."

 

Once they had placed their belongings in the trunk Sam turned to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

"C'mon De, we're supposed to be enjoying our day alone." He planted a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist, "I know Sammy." He returned the kiss.

"Plus I have a surprise for you later. If I were sick then I wouldn't be able to give it to you, now would I?" Sam tried to look innocent.

He arched a brow, "Really? Well in that case we should head home, because I wanna get my surprise already." One of his hands trailed lower and squeezed Sam's ass.

"I don't know…I thought we could walk around a little longer…"

Dean growled, "I don't think so, maybe another day. I think that we should go home, you give me my surprise, and then we have some loud naked fun." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"How can you be so sure that your surprise is at home? Maybe it's right here at the park or at the diner or even at the garage."

"Well we can go wherever it's at and then head home."

Sam leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Maybe it's in me." He pulled away, leaving a stunned Dean behind.

It took a moment for Dean to take it all in before he realized that Sam was already in the car, "W-wait." He got in the car and looked over at his brother. "Is that why you've been squirming?"

"Well we did have a conversation a few weeks ago and I did say-"

"Home, now!" Dean stuck the key in the ignition and sped home.

 

Sam laughed at the way Dean acted. He knew his husband would react the way he did. Everytime the dildo shifted inside of him the more he wanted for Dean to be the one pounding into him. He would've even begged for Dean to have taken him right there at the park if no one had been around. Sam groaned whenever Dean hit a pothole purposely. The oldest would look over with a grin on his face, which grew when Sam groaned in pleasure.

 

"You really doin' okay Sammy?" Dean's smirk was still in place.

Sam glared at him, "If you don't get us home right now I'll get myself off and you'll only get to watch."

Dean swallowed thickly and hit the gas, "We're almost there, but I definitely wanna watch ya' playin' with yourself."

"Oh is that right? That sounds like a good idea to me." He slid closer to Dean. "I even used the biggest dildo we've got. You know the one that's the same size as your cock." He licked the shell of his brother's ear. "I'll be so open and ready for you. I can't wait for you to put a baby in me De. Just thinking about it makes me harder." Sam palmed Dean's crotch. "And by the feel of it, you too."

Dean groaned, "Sammy you're gonna kill me."

 

In record time Dean safely drove them home. Sam let up a bit after it became too much for the both of them. Dean dragged Sam out of the car with him. He pushed him against the car and kissed him. The kiss was not their usual gentle ones. This one was rough and all teeth. Sam pulled Dean against him; he needed him closer to him.

 

Dean was the first to pull away, "Let's go inside before we give the neighbors a real show."

 

Once inside neither guy could keep his hands off the other. By the time they made it up to their room they were unclothed. Articles of clothing were strewn all over the hallway and stairs. One of Sam's shirts even landed on a lamp in their living room.

 

Sam pushed Dean back and seductively crawled on the bed, "Like what you see De? Or do you wanna see more?"

Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Let me see. I wanna see you stretched out by that toy."

Sam leaned against the headboard and spread his legs. He moaned when his prostate was grazed with his movements, "God Dean I need you so bad."

Dean shook his head, "Not yet Sammy. Play with yourself. C'mon fuck yourself with your toy." He stroked himself while zeroing on his husband's hole.

 

Sam slowly pulled out the toy to till only the tip was inside of him. His back arched when he pushed it back in. His nerves felt sensitive from teasing himself earlier. He kept a slow pace until he couldn't control himself anymore. In one swift move he rammed the toy inside of him. Dean was mesmerized by the sight of his husband. The whimpers that escaped Sam turned him on even more. His husband was coming apart in front of him and he had yet to touch him. He would get to that soon.

 

Dean crawled in between Sam's legs. His focus on the toy that was sliding in and out of his brother, "Damn Sammy, you have no idea how hot you look right now." He smacked Sam's hand away and took over fucking Sam with the toy.

 

"Dean, n-need you." Sam whimpered when his prostate was struck again.

"Shh I'll get you there baby." Dean finally decided to end their torture. He smirked when Sam let out a disappointed whimper when Dean took the toy out. He fingered the gaping hole before he slicked himself up and slid inside his husband. "Shit Sammy, even with that toy you're still tight for me." Dean had to wait a moment or it would be over too quickly.

"De move." Sam tried to get Dean in deeper inside of him. "Need more."

The older Winchester loved that Sam was barely coherent, "Hold on, I'll get you there baby."

 

Dean started out slow, but then began to pick up speed until he was pounding Sam at a punishing pace. Both of them too worked up from the foreplay. All that was heard were the moans and groans that proceeded to get louder as they neared their completion.

 

"D-De, God harder!" Sam met him thrust for thrust. He pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

"You're g-gonna feel- oh God- this for d-days Sammy."

"I'm- guh- c-coming. Dean!" Sam screamed out as he came in between his and Dean's stomachs. Some even reached his chest. He vaguely registered that he came without touching himself.

 

Dean came a few thrusts later with Sam's name on his lips. He collapsed on top of Sam knowing his brother he could take his weight. He moaned as his brother's tight walls milked him for everything he had. The two were out of breath as if they had run a marathon.

 

"Damn Sammy, we haven't been this intense in a while." Dean lowered his head and kissed Sam, pouring all his emotions into it.

"I know. With the kids it's a little hard to go all out. It's been a while since we could be as loud as we wanted. It felt so good too." He shifted a little. "Mmm I'm definitely going to feel it for a while."

"You were so hot, coming without me even touching you."

"Between playing with the toy and then you fucking me, it was all too much. The way my cock was being rubbed between our bellies. I felt like my body was in overload." He pulled Dean down for another kiss. "I want more. Make sure you put a baby in me."

"Don't worry baby I'm gonna fuck you so many times tonight that there'll be no doubt that you're pregnant."

"Well I guess you better make that promise come true. You think you can go again?" Sam smirked.

"What do you think?" Dean rocked his hips; slowly he began to harden inside of Sam.

 

Dean made love to Sam well into the evening. The only time they left the room was to have a quick dinner which led to them having another round on the counter. Sam was surprised at Dean's strength. He didn't think he would've been able to hold him up with ease. Sam was happily sore, though it would be days before he could sit comfortably again.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

The past few days found Dean becoming more and more irritated. After he had Sam all to himself Kendall began to hang out at the house or at the diner. It was always when Dean was at work or running errands and Sam was alone. Though Kendall also asked to go out for drinks with him after work. Dean never said no just to be nice and to see if Kendall was a good guy or not.

 

One night Dean even asked Kendall if he had feelings for Sam. Kendall looked surprised at the question.

 

"No man. I just like hanging out with him because he reminds me of one of my friends from the city. That's why I like going out with you too. Why?"

Dean seemed a little satisfied with the answer, "No reason. Just that you've been over our place a lot, but it's understandable if you're missing your friends. You should invite them to spend a few days with you. It'd be nice to meet them."

Kendall was glad that he diffused the subject, "I've been thinking about doing that. I'll do it soon. Anyways I could lessen my visits. I didn't mean to give the wrong impression. I apologize if I did."

"It's okay, no need to apologize. I'm glad we could clear this up." Dean thought Kendall's explanation was plausible. It could just really be a case of him missing his friends.

"So, Sam told me you guys are leaving for a few days."

"Yeah we're going to visit our kids' grandfather. It's been a while since we've seen him."

"I bet the kids are excited."

"Always. They're very close to Bobby and their dog lives with him so that's a bonus for them."

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your trip." Kendall was glad they were leaving, that way he had more time to figure out to be more subtle. The more time he spent with them the more he learned about them. In the end he figured he could drive them apart and seduce them. After, he'd leave and let them deal with the fallout. It's what he always did.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Look at how big the two of you have gotten." Bobby wrapped up his grandchildren in a hug. "It's about time you visit your Grandpa." He looked at Sam and Dean pointedly.

Dean shrugged, "We had to wait till we could have the same days off. It wasn't our fault."

"But we did miss ya' Bobby." Sam walked over and gave the older hunter a hug. Dean followed after him.

 

Inside Imp ran straight for the kids. The dog had grown a lot, but she still acted like a puppy when her favorite humans came by for a visit. Bobby and the boys talked while the children played with Impala. Dean and Sam told their surrogate father about their plans to have another baby. Bobby was excited to hear that.

 

"I'm gonna have to bring down all the baby furniture from the attic and dust it off." Bobby's smile was big.

The guys chuckled, "Maybe it'll be another girl." Dean said.

"Nah, a boy."

"I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy. Anyways I'm not pregnant yet so let's stop talking about it." Sam broke up the debate.

"Oh don't you worry Sammy. I bet you're already cooking my bun in your oven." Dean patted Sam's flat stomach.

"Just because we had it easy the first two times doesn't mean I'm gonna get pregnant easy everytime."

"Hey I don't want you stressing out about it okay. You'll see what I'm saying is true." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. He wondered where his brother's fear came from.

"Dean's right Sam, pretty soon we'll have another little Winchester running around." Bobby agreed.

Sam smiled, "If you guys say so."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean was outside tinkering with the Impala when Sam appeared with the kids in tow. Tristan and Adrianna had asked Sam if they could watch their older father work on cars. Dean didn't notice they were there until Sam kicked his foot.

 

"Hey daddy, your two muchkins wanna watch you work." Sam handed Dean some water after he rolled out from under the car.

"Is that so?" The kids eagerly nodded. "How about you guys help me with instead?" He drank the rest of his water then gave the empty bottle back to Sam.

"You can help too Sammy. Maybe you can learn a thing or two." Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I think I'll just watch. One of them is bound to get bored."

"No way! They're gonna be just like me and love cars."

"We'll see."

 

Sam sat back and watched Dean with their kids. He smiled at how attentive they were with everything their older father said. Adrianna seemed to be more interested in learning than Tristan. He had always been more like Sam. He wondered who their future child would be like more. Sam hoped he got pregnant soon. He really wanted another baby to take care of. He laid a hand on his stomach lost in thought.

 

Dean noticed his brother's move and smiled. Both of them wanted a baby. He just knew that Sam had to be pregnant. They made love every chance they could and both were very fertile. He looked back at his children. He was enjoying the fact that they were taking an interest in something that he loved to do. It brought back memories of when John taught him about cars when he was little while Sam watched from his playpen. Those were his favorite memories. His dad looked stress free and enjoyed being with his sons. Both boys' wished that it would have always been that way, but their father never got to have the relief of living a hunt free life.

 

After a while Sam left the three of them to their lesson and got started with dinner. He could still see them from the kitchen window. It felt nice to relax away from his other home. No surprise visitors at odd times, it was just him and his family.

 

"Guys time for dinner!" Sam called out from the doorway.

 

Tristan and Adrianna ran towards him while Dean put the tools away and closed the hood. Sam helped the kids wash up before they were allowed to sit at the table. At the same time they told Sam what Dean had taught them. Sam smiled at their enthusiasm. He was even surprised that Tristan had fun and didn't get bored.

 

"Okay kids go sit down while I get your plates ready."

"What about my plate? Huh Sammy? I worked really hard today." Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Sam chuckled, "Go wash your hands Mr. Hard Worker or you won't get dinner nor dessert."

"Yes sir!" Dean saluted before he planted a kiss on Sam then ran off. The kids laughed at their parents' antics.

 

Sam shook his head and chuckled as Dean walked off. He loved that Dean still had his sense of humor even as he got older.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Okay kids, time to go!" Bobby hollered from the front door. He was going to spend the day with Tristan and Adrianna. He had missed his grandchildren a lot. Sometimes it made him wish they lived closer.

"Bye Daddies!" Adrianna ran after Bobby after she gave her parents a hug, Tristan doing the same.

"Have fun! Remember, be good for Grandpa." Sam chuckled at the 'we knows'.

"So Sammy what are we gonna do?" Dean looked innocently at his brother. "We're all alone, no kids in the house…" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm…Well we could clean the house up a bit. There're dishes to be washed." Sam looked very serious as he spoke to Dean.

Dean's jaw dropped at Sam's response, "Wh-what? You're joking right Sammy?"

"What did you plan on doing?" Sam knew what Dean wanted and he wanted it too, but he just wanted to mess with his husband.

He pulled Sam into his arms, "Well I thought since we have the house to ourselves we could have some fun horizontally…" He began to kiss down Sam's neck. "It's way better than cleaning."

Sam stopped himself from groaning, "Oh really?" He reluctantly pushed Dean away. "How about you go and work on your car while I wash the dishes. Maybe you'll get a little something after." He leaned down and gave Dean a kiss, nipping his lip in the process then headed to the kitchen.

 

Dean looked incredulous. His brother would rather clean than take advantage of an empty house and be as loud as they wanted. He thought Sam would jump at the chance to have sex with him. He shook his head and headed outside slamming the door behind him.

 

Sam smiled at Dean's childish act. What his brother didn't know was that Sam was going to give him what he wanted, but now he was going to make him wait, "I think I am gonna wash those dishes."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean angrily muttered about celibate husbands as he worked on his car. He had no idea Sam was making his way towards him in just a button-down shirt.

 

"Hey De." Sam stood behind him.

"You need something Sam? A rag to keep cleaning?" Dean didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm actually done, but since you're so busy I'm going back inside…"

At Sam's tone Dean finally decided to face him. His eyes almost popped out of his head, "S-Sammy." He was stunned as he took in his brother's form.

"You like?" Sam looked smug as he sauntered over to Dean.

"You know I do." When Sam was close enough he pulled him towards him.

"Well I think you should also know that I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Dean groaned, "You're killing me Sammy." He pulled at Sam's shirt. "Is this one of your pregnancy shirts?"

"Yeah I found it in our room. I thought it would be perfect for this." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "So what are you gonna do to me now that I'm here?"

In one swift move Dean had Sam on top of the hood, "I'm gonna fuck you right here on my baby." He wrapped Sam's legs around his waist. "And then we're getting in the backseat and you're gonna ride me." He went to unbutton Sam shirt, but stopped himself. "You look so hot in this that you get to keep it on."

"Mmm De do something." Sam yanked Dean down for a kiss.

"I bet you're still stretched from earlier. I can just slide right in."

"Yes." Sam keened when Dean took him in hand.

 

Dean proceeded to make true of his promise to Sam. By the end Dean had to practically carry Sam inside once he got his own breath back. Sam was like jello. Up in their room the two took a well-earned nap.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Grandpa I wanna see the monkeys!" Adrianna cried out from where she was perched on Bobby's shoulders.

"I wanna see the snakes. Can we go see them Grandpa?" Tristan tugged on his grandfather's sleeve.

Bobby laughed at his grandchildren's enthusiasm, "We'll go see both the monkeys and the snakes and all the other animals that are here." He paused by one of the exhibits. "Look you can even ride the ponies."

"I wanna ride!" Adrianna pointed to one of the ponies.

"Okay we'll come back here after we go see the other animals."

 

The three of them headed to where the monkeys were kept. Bobby was happy that he was able to take his grandchildren and it just be the three of them. He was going to ask Sam and Dean if the kids could stay with him a week or two during the summer. He would take them on small trips and just spend time with them.

 

"Grandpa I don't like the snake." Adrianna tugged Bobby away from the snake exhibit.

Bobby kneeled down in front of his granddaughter, "But your brother wants to see them Jellybean. We already saw what you wanted and now its Peanut's turn."

"But I'm scared of them. They look ugly and they bite." She pouted.

"How about I carry you and you close your eyes while your brother looks at them? How does that sound?"

"Please Jellybean, I really wanna see them." Tristan unknowingly used the puppy eyes on his sister.

The little girl thought it over before nodding, "Okay." She raised her arms to be carried.

Bobby quickly lifted her up into his arms, "You'll be okay sweetheart, Grandpa's got ya'."

 

Adrianna tightened her hold on Bobby and hid her face in thee crook of his neck. Bobby rubbed her back in comfort as he followed an excited Tristan to one of the snake displays. The boy was happy to see one of his favorite animals.

 

"Look at this one Grandpa!" Tristan pointed to the snake in front of him.

"I see it Peanut." Bobby chuckled. "Do you know what this one does?"

Tristan shook his head, "No."

"This one's a boa constrictor. It wraps itself around its prey and strangles them to death then it eats them. A lot of people have them as pets."

"But aren't they afraid it'll try to strangle them?"

"No, plus they know how to handle them. C'mon let's go see the others." Bobby ruffled his hair and led him to the next display.

"They look so awesome! I want one!"

Bobby chuckled, "I don't think your parents will let ya' and your sister is afraid of them."

"Aww man." Tristan pouted.

"C'mon munchkins, let's go." Bobby led the kids to the next animal. "Plus Peanut if ya' got a snake I think Imp would get jealous."

"I don't want my Imp to get jealous…Okay no snake."

"I figured. Now if the two of you behave I'll buy you guys something from the souvenir shop. They might even have a plush snake."

"We'll be good Grandpa!" Adrianna squirmed to be put down. "I want a panda bear." She pulled on Bobby's hand.

"Pushy little girl, just like your daddy." Bobby shook his head.

"Which one?" The siblings chorused, looking at their grandfather amused.

"Oh and smart alecs just like the other." He chuckled. "When Sam, your younger father was little he was pushy when we had outings like today. Your other father always had a witty response. Well he still does."

 

The kids giggled at being compared to their parents. It wasn't the first time that had happened. Bobby was always telling his grandchildren how alike they were to their parents. That's how they would always get stories out of their grandfather.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"How were they? Did they behave?" Dean asked Bobby as he watched Sam rock a sleeping Adrianna.

"Of course they behaved. They know better unlike two little boys that I used to know." Bobby looked pointedly at the brothers.

"You raised two other kids we didn't know about?" Sam looked at Bobby wide-eyed.

"Wh-what? Oh my God. You guys are still children." He rolled his eyes. "Idjits."

Dean laughed when he heard what his husband had said, "C'mon Bobby, you gotta admit that was funny."

"Yeah yeah. Oh and by the way, you're welcome. I saved you from havin' to buy a pet snake for your son." Bobby chugged down the rest of his beer. "Now this old man is going to bed."

"Night Bobby." The two men chorused.

"I think we should put these two to bed. They wore themselves out today." Sam stood up carefully; he tried not to jostle Adrianna too much.

Dean nodded as he lifted Tristan into his arms, "Yeah. Well at least Peanut here isn't going to ask us anymore about having a pet snake."

"I wonder what Bobby said to him that worked. Cause you know we've tried to dissuade before with no success."

"You know Bobby always had the power to change our minds about something he didn't want us to do."

 

Sam and Dean tucked their kids into their beds, then retired into their room and went straight to bed.

 

TBC…


	6. Expanding The Family

Expanding The Family

 

"About time you guys showed up." Ash greeted Dean and his family.

Dean chuckled, "Oh no it's all Sammy's fault today."

"Sure whatever you say dude. We all know how much you love your bed."

"Nah, today he was up bright and early. The kids decided to jump on him." Sam grinned.

"It's not like I could stay in bed after that kind of wake up." Dean looked pointedly at his kids, who giggled. "Anyways, since Sammy's been tired lately I let him sleep in."

"Tired? Dean not lettin' ya' get enough sleep?" Ash asked Sam as he let them inside.

Sam chuckled, "No, work has been busy lately and some of the guys have been sick. So I take over for them sometimes."

"Yeah Stace told me. She finally got the day off today."

 

Ash and Stacey's children ran straight to Sam and Dean for hugs then they ran off with their cousins to play. The adults watched them go then went to the living room to talk.

 

"So guys how was the visit to Bobby's?"

"It was great! Bobby took the kids to the zoo and the park. He also showed them off to a few neighbors. Of course he also spoiled them." Sam replied.

"The kids helped me with the Impala too." Dean added proudly.

Ash raised a brow, "Startin' young are we?"

Dean grinned, "They wanted to help and I wasn't gonna say no. They gotta know how to work on my baby."

"Sure…"

"Hey tourists!" Stacey walked up to the guys and gave them a big hug. "How have you been?"

 

Sam and Dean told Ash and Stacey all about their visit to Bobby's. They also got caught up with everything they missed in the week they were out of town. Stacey mentioned that Mike and Alex were looking upset and more quiet than usual, especially Alex. Sam vowed to talk to his friend, already knowing the problem.

The two couples spent the rest of the day together, even cooking dinner while they planned a date night. They figured out which babysitter was crazy enough to stay with all five children for a few hours.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

*A few weeks later…*

 

"Hey Sammy I kinda brought ya' something while I was at the store…!" Dean called out from the kitchen. He put away the groceries while he waited for Sam.

Sam made his way down the stairs. He had felt a bit sick for the past few days, "Did you get me something for my stomach?" He asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Dean held up the box of pregnancy tests. "You haven't been feeling well lately so I uh thought you might wanna take a test…" He looked sheepish.

Sam nodded, "Maybe you have the right hunch." He gave Dean a small nervous smile before heading to their room.

Dean kept putting away the groceries until his curiosity got the better of him, "Screw this." He bolted up the stairs.

 

Sam had just stepped out of the bathroom as Dean walked into their room. The two stared at each other for a few moments until Dean opened his arms. Sam practically ran into his husband's embrace. Even though they were planning on adding to the family he still felt nervous.

 

Dean laughed nervously as he held Sam, "You would think that we're having our first kid."

Sam smiled into his brother's neck, "I know. I guess since we actually planned this one it's probably why we're like this."

"I'm guessing this is how you felt with Peanut." He planted a kiss on the top of his husband's head.

"Yeah that and nauseated, but I was also happy."

"So…How long are we supposed to wait for?" Dean wasn't one to be patient.

"I set the alarm, so not much longer." Sam assured.

 

The two jumped when Sam's alarm went off. Sam stared at Dean then broke off from the embrace and headed to the bathroom. He brought back the two tests to where Dean was sitting. He hadn't looked at what they said.

 

"Here, I want you to read it." Sam's hand trembled slightly as he handed the tests to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened as he grabbed them, "O-okay." He looked at the two little windows, but didn't say a word. His face maintained the same expression, not giving anything away.

The suspense made Sam even more nervous, "So? What does it say?"

Dean gave Sam a blinding smile, "You're pregnant Sammy! We're having a baby!"

Sam jumped on Dean, covering him in kisses, "We're having a baby De."

Dean laughed like if he was a little kid, "We did it Sammy." He didn't hesitate in kissing him back. "I love you so much. I can't wait to tell the kids."

"I love you too baby. Do you think we could keep the news to ourselves for a while?" Sam bit his lip. "You know till I'm a few more weeks along."

"You don't want the kids to know either?" Dean raised a brow.

"No we can tell them, but I wanna keep it between the four of us for now."

"Okay, we'll wait Sammy." Dean pulled Sam into his arms again. "No more heavy lifting for you, so be careful at work."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're startin' the overprotectiveness early De. I think with two kids I should know what to do already." He looked amused.

"I know you do, but I also know how stubborn you can be."

Sam chuckled, "I'll be good Dean. Now let's get dinner started before we have to go pick up the kids from school." He reluctantly broke out of Dean's embrace.

"No, I'm gonna cook and you get to sit and relax." Dean followed Sam out of the room. "I was thinkin' of homemade pizza. We already have pizza dough."

"That sounds delicious. Make it with extra cheese. You know we have two little mice." Sam smiled as he thought of his children.

"Only the kids?" Dean smirked. "'Cause I also know of a six foot four mouse that loves cheese on everything especially when he's pregnant." His smirk grew at his brother's flush.

"Well you better start stocking up." He stuck his tongue out at Dean.

Dean chuckled, "Don't worry, I will."

 

Sam helped Dean get all the ingredients while his brother prepared his special Winchester pizza. Dean made Sam sit down after a while. Sam chose to sit on the counter next to his brother while he worked. He instinctively laid a hand on his flat stomach.

 

"I can't wait to tell the kids. They're gonna have someone new to play with, their cousins too." Sam looked excited.

Dean leaned over and gave him a kiss, "We gotta go see Ashley so she can tell us how far along you are and to see our little munchkin."

Sam nodded, "I'll make an appointment tomorrow." He licked his lips. "Uh I think we're gonna need a bigger car…"

Dean shook his head, "We are not getting a mini-van! We can fit three kids in our backseat just fine."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say sir."

He got in between Sam's legs, "You know we can. I don't really see the need of another car."

Sam nodded to placate Dean, "Okay." He leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. "Finish our pizza mister. We gotta head out in half an hour." He pushed him away playfully.

Dean laughed, "Yes mama bear." He dodged before Sam could hit him.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Daddies!" Adrianna ran to her parents, Tristan followed behind at a slower pace.

Dean caught his little girl in his arms, "Hey Jellybean! You're a happy little munchkin today." He bounced her.

"You're both here to pick us up." Adrianna smiled brightly.

Dean laughed, "Well we thought we might surprise ya'."

Tristan was cuddled up against Sam, "Yeah and we also have a surprise for you two when we get home."

Tristan and Adrianna squealed at hearing that, "Let's go! C'mon!"

 

Dean and Sam laughed at their children's reactions as they headed towards their car. Sam couldn't wait to see what they would say to having another little sibling.

 

"Okay you monkeys settle down." Sam said as he helped them into their seats.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

When the Winchesters arrived home Dean went straight to the kitchen to place the pizza in the oven. He could hear his kids asking his brother about their surprise. He laughed knowing they wouldn't stop until they were told. It was their common trait. Their dad hated it when they were stubborn as children. Even more when they were older, but it couldn't be helped. Dean shook himself out of the memories. He then went to save his brother once he made sure the pizza was baking.

 

"Settle down you two." Sam gestured for Tristan and Adrianna to sit down next to him on the couch. "We'll tell you once your dad joins us." Adrianna sat on Sam's lap while Tristan sat down in between his fathers.

"So I'm guessing you guys wanna know what's going on huh?" Dean smirked while he ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah!"

Sam laughed, "Okay, okay."

"Tell us already Daddy. Please!"

"Well the surprise is…" Sam and Dean loved the two exasperated faces.

"Daddy!"

"In a few months you're gonna have a baby brother or sister!"

The two siblings looked at Sam's flat stomach, "What?" They were stunned.

Dean laughed, "Your Daddy's pregnant. He has a baby inside his tummy." He placed a loving hand on Sam's abdomen.

"Did you eat a baby, Daddy?" Adrianna looked at Sam innocently.

Tristan and Dean practically rolled on the floor with laughter. Sam glared at them, especially at his husband.

He wrapped his arms around his little girl, "No baby girl. I didn't eat a baby. I have a baby growing inside my tummy. Your father can explain it to you better. He did it for your brother when you were in my tummy."

"Ohh okay. So when is the baby coming?"

"When I go to the doctor we'll find out, but I still have a couple of months to go." Sam kissed the top of her head.

"So Peanut, what do you think of being a big brother again?" Dean asked his son once they stopped their laughter.

"I can't wait! We get someone new to play with."

"Yeah and Jellybean gets to be a big sister." Dean smiled at his little girl.

"Yay! We're gonna play tea party and dress up!" The youngest couldn't wait to have someone new to play with.

"Maybe, but remember that when the baby's born they're gonna be too little and won't be able to play yet." Sam warned his daughter.

"That sucks!" She pouted.

"Hey, we don't talk like that." Dean reprimanded. "Either way your brother said the same thing. The months will fly by, you'll see. Before you know it Baby will be here." He reassured his daughter.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" Tristan and Adrianna sing-songed as they jumped off their parents laps and danced around the living room.

 

Sam and Dean smiled at the scene before them. They should've known they had nothing to worry about. They had great kids and would love the new baby just as much as they love each other.

Once the kids calmed down Sam and Dean told their children to keep the news of the baby to themselves for now. Tristan and Adrianna were confused, but promised their parents that they wouldn't tell anybody even their grandfather. It didn't stop their little dance.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later that night Adrianna sneaked into Tristan's room once she thought her parents were asleep. She stood next to him and tugged on his sleeve.

 

"Peanut." She tugged again. "Peanut wake up."

Tristan groaned as he woke, "Wh-what?"

"I can't sleep…" Adrianna looked down.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

The little girl shook her head, "No."

"Then what's wrong Jellybean? I'm sleepy."

"Can I sleep with you?" She gave her big brother the puppy eyes.

Tristan scooted over in the bed and lifted the sheet, "C'mon."

Adrianna didn't waste any time and jumped under the covers, "Thank you."

The older brother wrapped his arms around his sister, "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed against his chest, "It's about the new baby."

"What about the baby? Are you scared of being a big sister?"

"Are Daddy and Daddy De gonna treat me different? Are they gonna stop playing with me?" Adrianna's eyes filled with tears.

"No Jellybean they won't change. I thought the same thing when you were in Daddy's tummy. They have to give the baby extra attention because they can't do anything for themselves, but they'll still play with you. Plus I'll play with you too and our cousins. So don't worry about it sis." He wiped the tears that had escaped.

"O-okay if you say so."

"I promise Jellybean, now let's go to sleep before our dads catch us still awake."

Adrianna cuddled up against Tristan, "G'night."

 

That's how Sam and Dean found them the next morning. At first they had a mini heart attack when they walked into Adrianna's room and didn't find their daughter in her bed. They wondered what had happened during the night.

 

Sam smiled, "Wake up sleepy heads." He rubbed their backs.

The two kids groaned as they tried to hide under the covers, "Nooo…Five more minutes."

Dean chuckled, "No, it's time to get up now munchkins." He pulled the covers off them.

"Daddy no!" They curled up into little balls, still not wanting to get up.

"I have Jellybean, you get Peanut." Sam lifted Adrianna into his arms ignoring Dean's glare. "I can still carry her De." He headed to the bathroom while Dean dealt with their oldest.

 

It took them a while, but they got their children ready for their visitor. Ash was on his way with Ellen. Sam and Dean quickly fed their sleepy children while they waited for Ellen.

 

"Adri did you have a bad dream last night?" Sam asked Adrianna as he set down a bowl of cereal in front of her.

She shook her head, "No, I just couldn't sleep."

Dean frowned, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Peanut helped me go to sleep."

"Yeah, she was alright after I tucked her in with me." Tristan smiled.

"That was nice of you Peanut." Dean ruffled his hair. "Now let's finish up before Aunt Ellen arrives."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Oh my goodness, look at how big the two of you have gotten!" Ellen hugged the two Winchester children. "You look more and more like your parents every day. I bet you guys hear that all the time." She hugged Sam and Dean after she was done hugging the little ones.

"How have you been Ellen?" Dean asked once they were all settled.

"I've been good. Things at the Roadhouse have been the same as usual. No big monsters like before at least. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, especially Ash here. Stacey doesn't let him get away with as much as you did." Dean grinned.

"Hey! That ain't true!" Ash looked indignant at the statement.

"You know it is." Dean looked smug.

"Boys stop acting like children. Tristan and Adrianna are more mature than you too." Ellen reprimanded Ash and Dean.

"That's what we're always telling them." Sam chuckled.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean and Ash chorused.

Adrianna and Tristan giggled at the exchange between adults, "They're so funny. " Adrianna brushed her fairy's hair.

"So Ellen, are there any keepers yet?" Sam asked as he handed her a beer.

She shook her head, "No, not yet, I am talkin' to this one guy, but we'll see how it goes."

"Well we'll need to meet him and he needs to get our approval if it becomes serious." Dean said as Ash nodded in agreement.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "I'm a grown woman. I should know by now who's good for me or not."

"He still needs our approval." Ash didn't want his surrogate mom ending up with some psycho.

"Yes mother." She saluted to Ash.

 

The four kept talking all the way to dinner time. Sam luckily already had lasagna waiting to be heated. Stacey had joined them later that day with Mikaila, Chase, and Kasey. Stacey and Ash's children called Ellen grandma. It always melted her when they called her that. The children were always happy when their grandmother came for a visit.

By the end of the night Ellen said goodnight to the Winchesters and went home with Ash and his family. She was going to stay with them for the next few days.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Kendall's smile grew wide when he spotted Sam in the diner, "Hey Sam long time no see."

Sam chuckled, "It's only been a few days dude."

"I know, I know. So…did you think of a day to go to the movies?"

Sam had forgotten about their movie day, "Umm how about next week?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me, can't wait!" Kendall sat in the booth Sam directed him to.

Sam laughed at Kendall's enthusiasm, "Yeah we're gonna have fun. I've been so busy lately that I didn't have time to pick a day."

"Oh it's okay. I thought you had forgotten about it." Kendall looked over the menu absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that Ken."

"Don't worry Sam, it's okay. I understand. It's no rush if you can't go next week either."

"No, I'm good for next week." Sam smiled at his friend.

 

Sam took Kendall's order and went to give it to the chef. He attended to other customers, but would stop to talk to Kendall when he wasn't busy. He wondered what movie they were going to see. He really hoped it wasn't anything that would be a waste of time and money. At the same time Sam tried to hide that he wasn't feeling well. Morning sickness was hitting him hard. He still had to make an appointment with Ashley. Dean wanted to go with him so they had to wait for a day they could go together.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDS-

 

"Hey Alex." Sam waved to his friend from the bench.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Alex joined Sam. The two were at the park.

"I'm good. How are you? Stace said you and Mike have been quiet."

Alex sighed, "I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you." He placed his hand on Alex's knee. "You know you can talk to me about anything Alex."

Alex looked down sadly, "I still haven't gotten pregnant and Mike and I barely talk nowadays. I'm so scared Sam."

Sam hugged him, "Hey I'm here, and it's going to be okay. You and Mike are just going through a rough patch. You look like you've been losing weight."

Alex tensed against his friend, "I've had some trouble eating. It's just the stress from everything."

"Can you keep food down?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "Most of the time it makes me sick."

Sam frowned, "Have you taken a pregnancy test or gone to a doctor? That sounds like morning sickness."

He shook his head, "They're always negative so I stopped taking them."

"I think you should take one. I'll go with you if you want." Sam encouraged.

"I'll…I'll go, but please don't tell Mike. Please?" Alex begged.

"Hey it's okay. I promise I won't tell him. It'll just be between the two of us." Sam promised. "Let's go." He slowly got up, Alex still enclosed in his arms.

"I hope your hunch is right…"

"I hope so too." Sam smiled reassuringly.

 

Half an hour later, Sam and Alex were at Alex's house after going to the pharmacy. Sadly two tests later both said negative. Alex broke down in Sam's arms. Sam felt powerless; he didn't know what to tell his friend to make him feel better. To him something wasn't right. There was nothing wrong with either Mike or Alex that he knew about. There had to be a reason why he couldn't get pregnant.

 

"I told you Sam. It's my fault!"

"No Alex don't say that. You're probably still too stressed and I think you should go see a doctor and get an opinion." He rubbed his back. "Let's go out. Something to keep you distracted. I don't want you to think about it anymore for today."

Alex looked up at Sam, "O-okay." He wiped away his tears. "Let's go to the movies."

Sam smiled brightly, "That sounds like a great idea."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam sighed as he leaned against the front door. He was disappointed that Alex's pregnancy tests had read negative. He had thought for sure that his friend was pregnant. Out of a lot of people Sam knew he thought Mike and Alex deserved to have a baby the most. He knew that there was always adoption. There were a lot of children in the world that needed a family.

 

"Sammy you okay?" Dean had heard Sam walk in. His brother looked upset. He hadn't even opened his eyes.

"I'm okay De…"

"You don't sound like you are. Sammy what's wrong?"

"I was just with Alex."

"I know you were, but how is that bad? You guys always have fun when you hang out." Dean was confused.

"No, no we had fun in the end. It's just that he's so upset about the baby issue."

 

Sam blew out a breath and began to explain to Dean what had happened earlier that day. Everything from the pregnancy tests to the way Alex was feeling. It broke Sam's heart as he remembered the look in Alex's eyes that he couldn't stop the tears that formed and rolled down his cheeks.

 

Dean pulled Sam into his arms, "Hey it's gonna be okay Sammy. They'll make it through this. Mike and Alex will have a baby. It just might not be so soon." He thumbed away Sam's tears.

"I know it just makes me sad to see him so heartbroken. He looked so defeated when he saw the negative sign on both tests." He laid his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I can imagine baby, but please don't stress yourself out. It's not good for you or the baby." Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long silky locks. "Have you made an appointment with Ashley yet?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not yet. I was going to call her tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't forget to call." He knew he was mother henning Sam, but he didn't care.

"I won't, I promise." He sniffled. "How were the kids?"

"They were good. We were outside most of the day. They had fun running around and goofing off." He smiled at the memory of Adrianna trying to tackle her brother.

"Let me guess. Jellybean was trying to knock down Peanut again." Sam grinned.

Dean laughed, glad that the atmosphere had changed to a cheery one, "She isn't going to stop until she does. You know we could teach them some of our moves…"

Sam pulled away from Dean, "No way Dean, that's in the past. They don't need to learn anything."

Dean sighed, "Sammy I didn't mean to teach them how to hunt or use weapons. I just meant some innocent fighting moves, nothing too serious."

Sam looked away, "I don't know Dean…" He really didn't want their children learning anything that would remind him of hunting.

"We can even wait till they're a bit older. It's just for fun. We're not going to be hunters again."

"I'll think about it De." Sam gave his husband a small smile.

"Okay Sammy." He pecked Sam on the lips. "That's all I ask."

 

TBC…


	7. Say What?!

Say What?!

　

"Daddies what's wrong? You two still have the same goofy faces for the past two days." Adrianna climbed onto Dean's lap.

"Yeah, is it 'cause of what the doctor said?" Tristan agreed as he sat in between his fathers.

　

It was true; Sam and Dean had the same stunned faces ever since Sam's appointment two days prior. Tristan and Adrianna didn't know what to make of their fathers' reactions. They still could function, but would still get lost in thought after a while, Sam more than Dean.

　

-Flashback-

　

"Hey Sam, what can I help you with today?" Ashley happily walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Well I took a pregnancy test the other day and it was positive so here I am." Sam looked at her shyly.

She smiled brightly, "We'll definitely find out today. Follow me boys. Sam you know the drill."

"I know." Both boys followed Ashley to the examination room.

　

After the usual tests Ashley confirmed to Sam and Dean what they already knew. It didn't stop them from grinning like maniacs though. Right now all they wanted was to see their new addition on the monitor.

　

"Okay boys are ya' ready?" Ashley prepared to spread on Sam's abdomen the cold jelly.

"Of course." Dean replied for the both of them.

　

Even after two pregnancies Sam still wasn't used to the cool gel on his stomach. He winced every single time. Ashley chuckled, she always tried her best to warm it up.

Once Ashley got to work, the guys waited for her to show them their baby. She took longer this time, she even frowned at the monitor. That worried both Sam and Dean. It couldn't be good if she was frowning. They hoped nothing was wrong with their baby.

　

"Ashley is everything okay?" Sam spoke up.

After a minute she looked at the Winchesters, "Everything is perfect. You're seven weeks along and…" She looked at the screen to make sure that she had seen right.

"And what?" Dean looked scared. He didn't understand why the doctor was taking so long to tell them about their baby.

"And congratulations, you're going to be parents to triplets!" Ashley broke out into a huge toothy smile.

Sam and Dean's jaws dropped. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, "I'm carrying what?"

She pointed to the screen, "See right here? That's three babies guys."

"Three babies Sammy…" Dean was stunned.

Sam swallowed thickly, "Yeah I can see that…"

"You boys really got to work this time." Ashley laughed.

"That's how it looks like…"

"I can see that the two of ya' are in shock. Has there been another case of multiples in your family history on either side?"

Dean shook his head, "Not that we've known of, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "We really don't know much about our family. I was a baby when I lost mine."

"Oh okay. Well you might have had some family members that had multiples. Either way, congratulations guys! Wait till ya' tell your kids."

"Yeah they'll definitely be excited to have three siblings." Dean looked at the screen where Ashley had taken a picture of his babies. "Those are our babies Sammy."

Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks, "We're going to need a bigger car De."

Dean nodded in agreement, "Not a mini-van though." He wiped away Sam's tears and the gel off his stomach.

　

After they got over their initial shock, Ashley explained to Sam and Dean what to expect being pregnant with multiples. She also gave them a card with Sam's next appointment.

Later that day the guys told their children the news. Tristan and Adrianna were even more excited. Now they were going to have three little brothers or sisters.

　

-End Flashback-

　

Dean looked over at his children, "Yeah, I mean we were expecting only one baby. It's a huge surprise that we're having three. We are excited though." He smiled at them.

"Ohh okay. We'll help with the babies." Tristan smiled proudly. Adrianna nodded.

"Thank you munchkins." Dean knew he had the best kids.

Sam looked over at Dean with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "And guess who's going to be cleaning all the dirty diapers?"

"Me?! Why me?!" Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed.

He glared at his husband, "You did this to me." He pointed at his stomach.

"You're gonna start that now, this early in the pregnancy?" He crossed his arms.

"Yup. Remember, three kids Dean! I have to push them out."

Dean swallowed thickly, "Please don't break my hand."

Sam laughed, "Just like Ash?"

"Yeah! I can't help with the kids with a broken hand…"

"I won't break your hand De, but I will yell at you. I can't believe your overachievers went above and beyond." He looked at Dean's crotch then at his face.

"Hey I didn't know we could have multiples!"

"Me either. This is crazy! Three babies De, can you believe it?" Sam looked in awe.

"It seems that every pregnancy has been full of surprises." Dean smiled.

"Definitely, I'm guessing it's safe to say that this'll be the last one?"

"Oh yeah, I think five children are enough. Bobby kinda lost his room now, unless we have Tris and Adri share."

"We'll figure it out." Sam assured.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

It was early afternoon and Dean was still in his pajamas, enjoying being a couch potato when Mike decided to come over for a visit. He groaned, he didn't want to get up from his comfortable spot on the couch. He wondered who it could be.

　

Dean opened the door and was surprised to see Mike, "Hey man."

"Hey Dean, can we talk?" Mike looked a bit disheveled.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in." Dean wondered what was going on. He had never seen Mike look that upset.

"Thanks." Mike said as he followed Dean inside.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen?" Dean sat on the recliner while Mike took a seat on the couch.

Mike sighed as he ran his hands down his face, "I don't even know anymore."

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." Dean was worried for his friend.

Mike looked at Dean with tear-filled eyes, "Things with Alex have gotten worse. I don't know what to do anymore. He won't talk to me. He's been at the garage more than at home. When he's at home he just stays in bed. He ignores me half the time unless I start the conversation. It never used to be that way between us. This baby thing is ruining us!"

Dean moved from the recliner to sit next to Mike, "I'm so sorry to hear that Mike. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know Dean, I feel so helpless. How am I going to be able to fix my marriage? I've tried taking to him out, we even went to that cabin that you and Sam let us stay in."

"Sammy talked to Alex a few days ago. He said he can't keep food down."

"Yeah, he rarely eats unless I force him to. Alex is usually such a ball of energy, you know that. Now…"

"I've noticed that he's been much more quiet at work…We'll help you out man. We'll get Alex out of his funk and get you out of yours. You've been quiet too. Sammy's noticed."

"I just need help. I don't think I can do it on my own anymore." Mike pleaded.

Dean wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulder, "We'll help, I promise. I can watch over him at work, talk to him, make sure he eats on break."

Mike sighed in relief, "Thank you Dean. It means a lot to me."

"You don't need to thank me, you're my friend."

　

Dean spent the rest of Mike's visit distracting him of his problems at home. The two watched a game on TV and had a couple of beers with some delivered pizza. Mike had calmed down and started to enjoy himself. He really needed a day like that. Just get away from his problems, even if only for a little while. He was glad he had Dean's support in taking care of Alex. He was extremely worried about his husband, but he could breathe easier now that Dean was going to keep an eye on him.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

Kendall was excited, today him and Sam were going out for dinner and then the movies. He decided he was going to up his game a little. He figured he could get to Sam easier than Dean. He would start his seduction with Sam and then with Dean. Only he would be less obvious so Dean wouldn't get suspicious or their annoying friend Ash.

　

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Kendall looked inside his closet till he picked out what he wanted. "Sam will definitely like this." He smiled as he went to take a shower.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"Hey Alex wanna go out for some drinks after work? Sam's going out with Kendall and the kids are having dinner with your hubby." Dean asked a quiet Alex on their break.

"Uh I don't know…" Alex tried to come up with an excuse.

Dean knew what he was trying to do, "C'mon dude, it's been a while since we've hung out. I'm sure Mike won't mind."

"O-okay."

Dean gave him a bright smile, "Awesome. Now eat something before you pass out under the hood of one of these cars." He pushed Alex's untouched sandwich closer to him.

Alex rewarded Dean with a small smile, "I'm not really hungry Dean."

"Tough, you need to eat." He looked pointedly at the sandwich.

"Let me guess, Mike put you up to this." Alex narrowed his eyes at Dean.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I care about you too. I've noticed your new non-eating habits and I'm not liking it."

"It's just that I haven't been hungry. I did have a protein bar this morning." He insisted.

"Well that was breakfast. Now eat your lunch. Tonight we're going out for dinner and drinks. You can't back out now, you already said yes."

"Wow, now I see what Sam means about you being the biggest mother hen." Alex huffed playfully.

Dean grinned, "Get used to it. I'm gonna be watching you."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh God, I'll be good I promise."

"We'll see."

　

Dean entertained Alex for the rest of their lunch break. Dean made sure Alex ate his entire sandwich before they went back to work. He didn't want his friend to get sick or hurt if he could prevent it.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"So, Dean and Alex are going out after work. Did you rent some movies to watch with the kids?" Sam asked Mike when they had a small break from the customers.

"Yeah, he called me earlier." He smiled at Sam, glad that his husband was going out to distract himself. "I can't wait to have a movie night with the munchkins. I'm bringing popcorn and sweets."

"Don't go overboard with the sweets or they won't go to bed." Sam looked at Mike pointedly.

Mike raised his hands in defense, "I don't go overboard."

"Mhmm."

Mike blew him a raspberry, "It's between me and the kids."

"Well when they're still wide at eleven at night you're gonna stay with them till they fall asleep." Sam warned.

"They'll be in bed and asleep by the time you and Dean are back home."

"We'll see Mike, we'll see." Sam knew the kids were going to be hyper when he got back from the movies.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"You're lookin' nice Sam." Kendall greeted Sam as he walked out of the house.

Sam smiled, "You look nice too Ken."

"Thanks! So I was thinking that we would go eat first and then go see the movie."

"Sounds good to me. What are we going to see? You never told me."

"You'll see. It's a funny one."

"Okay…"

"So how's Dean? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's working today. He's had a couple of days off this week."

"Ohh okay. Tell him we should go out for a few drinks. It's been a while since we've hung out." Kendall pouted playfully.

Sam laughed at him, "I'll make sure to tell him. He's going out with Alex tonight."

"So that's why Mike is on kiddie duty." He grinned.

"Yeah he rented a movie for them to watch. He's such a little kid when he's with them. They're all gonna have a sugar high. Mike's going to have his hands full tonight." Sam chuckled.

"That I gotta see." Kendall drove them to the diner so they could eat first.

　

Kendall and Sam made some small talk as they waited for their dinner. Some of Sam's co-workers stopped by and talked to them. Stacey always the nosy one, wanted to know what they were up to. She wished she could've joined them instead of working.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"C'mon Alex, I'll drive!" Dean looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Okay, can we at least leave my car at my house?" Alex laughed at Dean's antics.

"Sure man."

　

Dean followed Alex to his house then the two were on their way to have some dinner at their favorite bar. The more he thought about it the more Alex got excited to spend a boys night with his friend.

　

"Tell me we're not only going to be drinkin' tonight?"

"No, we'll play some pool too. It's fun kicking your ass." Dean smirked playfully.

Alex glared at him, "I've gotten better! You're just a cheater." He blew Dean a raspberry.

"How can I cheat? That's impossible."

"Uh huh. We'll see who wins tonight." He crossed his arms.

Dean planned on letting him win. He still was going to give him a hard time, "We'll see."

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"So munchkins what are we watchin' tonight?" Mike asked Tristan and Adrianna as he prepared their dinner.

"We don't know you pick!" Adrianna bounced next to him.

"How about you guys help me with dinner and then we can all pick out a movie. Deal?"

"Deal!" Both little Winchesters responded.

　

Mike assigned each sibling a task to do while he worked on the stove. He was preparing his special cheesy chicken and rice. Everyone in town loved whenever he made it. The dish never lasted more than an hour when he brought it into work.

　

"Okay while we wait for this to cook…" He placed the cheesy meal in the stove. "Let's go pick out a movie or two." He herded the kids to the shelf where all their movies were located at.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"Are you boys goin' to have some dessert?" Stacey took the guys' empty plates.

"No we're gonna get some snacks at the theatre."

"What?! You're gonna spend over thirty dollars on itty bitty snacks when you can just sneak some inside from the store."

"Uh Stace, we're not girls. We don't have big handbags where we can hide a whole world inside." Sam looked at her pointedly.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny."

"Don't worry about it Stacey, our wallets will be just fine." Kendall insisted.

"If you boys say so." Stacey sighed.

　

Kendall paid for their dinner though Sam argued that he could pay for his own. When Stacey took Kendall's card Sam made sure to tell him that he would be paying for their movie tickets and snacks. Kendall smirked and said we'll see.

　

"You're impossible." Sam glared at him.

Kendall smirked at him, "I always get my way."

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"You eat everything that's in that plate and maybe I'll let you play pool." Dean looked at Alex like he would his children.

Alex groaned, "Are you kidding me. You are not giving me the 'Dad' voice and ordering me around."

"Well if you would eat like you're supposed to I wouldn't have to go all parental on ya'." Dean raised a brow.

"I'm eating dude, you can see that." He already had eaten half of his plate.

"Finish all of it then."

　

After the two finished their dinner, Alex looked smug as he shoved his empty plate towards Dean. Dean was glad his friend had eaten every bite. He already acted like he had more energy than the past few days.

　

"C'mon let's play some pool Dean. The food has been eaten and now I want to play." Alex was ready to beat Dean in a game of pool.

"Okay, okay. You're acting like a kid on Christmas." Dean followed his friend to one of the empty tables.

Alex shrugged, "It's been a while since we've gone out together."

"I know, things have been crazy lately."

"That and we have all been busy."

"See! We needed this." Dean racked up the balls. "And you didn't want to come with me."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"Yup, especially if you lose this game." Dean grinned.

"I'm winning today, you'll see. Your winning streak is over."

　

As the night went on Alex loosened up. The sadness that showed on his face slowly disappeared. Dean did a great job in cheering his friend up. Alex forgot his worries for the rest of the night. He even won a round of pool, which he gloated about a lot. He just didn't know that Dean let him win. It didn't matter, they were both happy. That was a win in Dean's book.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"Hurry up Uncle Mike the movie's gonna start!" Tristan called out from his spot on the couch.

"I'm comin' guys! I'm just waitin' for the popcorn." Once Mike had the bowl ready he joined his niece and nephew on the couch.

　

The three of them cuddled on the couch while they watched How To Train Your Dragon. The kids immediately fell in love with Toothless the dragon.

　

"I want a Toothless plushie!" Adrianna tugged on Mike's arm.

"Shh!"

"Don't tell me to shush Peanut!" Adrianna glared at her brother.

"It's on a good part." Tristan glared right back.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and pouted as she watched the movie.

Mike wrapped his arm around her, "We'll look for one later Jellybean."

"Thank you Uncle Mikey."

"Okay now let's keep watchin' the movie." He smiled at her.

　

After watching the dragon movie, the three watched another. The two young Winchesters were still wide awake. They didn't even look tired. Usually by the second movie the two were dozing off. Mike's first thought was, 'Sam and Dean are gonna kill me.'

　

"So…Are you kiddies feeling sleepy?"

Tristan and Adrianna looked up at their Uncle, "No!"

Mike winced, "Not even a little?"

　

The two Winchesters shook their heads then began to jump around the living room. They didn't feel tired; all the candy they had eaten gave them a big sugar rush. They felt they could stay awake for hours.

　

"But you two have to go to bed soon. So after the movie you guys will go take a bath and then I'll tuck you in." Mike hoped it would be that easy.

　

　

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

　

　

"C'mon movie date! Let's go get some good seats." Kendall walked ahead of Sam, arms full of snacks.

Sam chuckled as he followed, "No need to run Kendall. I promise we'll find seats."

"The best seats are right in the middle and they're always taken first so we're getting them."

"Whatever you say." Sam sighed.

　

Pretty soon Sam and Kendall were settled in their seats. Kendall looked smug at the fact that he got the seats that he wanted. Sam just shook his head and let his friend gloat.

　

"Want some skittles?" Kendall offered his bag to Sam.

"Nah I'm good with my twizzlers. You want some?"

Kendall shook his head, "It's okay, I don't like those."

"I wish they were drizzled in chocolate though."

"Yuck Sam, twizzlers and chocolate don't mix." Kendall gagged.

Sam shrugged, "It's something that stayed with me since I was pregnant with Tristan. I guess some cravings are permanent." He lied.

"To each his own."

　

Throughout the movie Kendall felt confident enough to try to touch Sam playfully. Sam frowned at him. He wasn't used to Kendall touching him so much.

　

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Sam." Kendall whispered.

"It's okay; I just didn't see you as a touchy feely guy." Sam whispered back.

"Yeah, I hold back until I get to know you." That didn't go as well as he had expected.

　

After a minute or two of awkwardness the two were comfortably watching the movie again. Luckily they didn't miss anything important.

　

"Well I personally think the movie could've been funnier." Kendall griped as they walked out of the theatre.

"It wasn't that bad, but yeah it could've been better." Sam agreed.

"I guess I should get you home or Dean'll send out the armada." He nudged Sam.

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah."

"Damn not even a, 'he isn't like that.' Dean's really overprotective of you."

He smiled shyly, "He's always been that way. It makes me love him even more."

"You don't get tired of it? I would."

"Sometimes it is a bit much, but I'm used to it and so are the kids. I kinda like that he's that way." Sam blushed.

Kendall grinned, "Mhmm, kinky."

"Oh hush." Sam turned even redder.

Kendall mimed zipping his lips. "My lips are sealed."

He blew him a raspberry, "You suck."

"Tonight was fun; we should do it again sometime. I usually only ever go out with Dean and Alex."

"Yeah it was. Maybe you can also find a cute guy to date and we can double."

Kendall gave a small smile, "We'll see."

"If anything I can find you a date."

"Cool." He lied.

Sam caught his tone, "Not like you need any help. You have the guys here going crazy. They wanna date the newbie."

Kendall laughed, "Maybe I'll ask one of them out. I haven't been looking." He lied. The one he wanted was sitting right next to him.

"Good."

　

During the ride home Sam told Kendall the names and described some of his single friends from work. A few sounded interesting, but Kendall still didn't really want them. He'll probably just go out with one just so everyone would leave him alone.

　

"So, I'll be seein' ya'." Kendall leaned over to give Sam a hug.

"G'night Ken." Sam returned the hug.

　

As Sam neared the front door he could hear his children. He knew his husband must be having a hard time putting them to bed. Mike was a dead man when he next saw him.

Kendall watched Sam as he walked to the door. He thought their night went perfectly. The only thing that would've made it even better was if their night had ended with a kiss.

　

"Soon…"

　

　

TBC…


	8. Didn't See That Coming

Didn't See That Coming

 

"So are ya' ready to tell everyone?" Dean asked as he got dressed for the day.

"Yeah, it's not like I can hide it any longer. My shirts are getting too tight. Wearing my hoodie can only hide it for so long." Sam looked down at his growing belly.

 

At thirteen weeks Sam was showing way faster than he did when he was pregnant with Tristan and Adrianna. The night before, they had called Bobby and Ellen to tell them news. It's a miracle they weren't deaf with the whoops of joy from Ellen and Bobby. Both were excited about the new additions that were on their way. Bobby of course had jokes about Dean's little swimmers. Sam laughed at Dean's shock to Bobby's raunchy joke. It was so unlike the man that they had grown up knowing.

 

"I still can't believe Bobby said that." Dean chuckled.

"Just wait till we tell the others, they'll have jokes too. The kids have been dying to tell their cousins." Sam smiled as he rubbed his belly.

Dean walked over to his husband and knelt down in front of him, "Hey you three, I hope you're ready." He placed three kisses on the small bump.

Sam ruffled his hair, "We all need to be ready for the masses."

"Oh yeah, especially with Stacey leading the pack."

 

Sam and Dean were going to wait for their children to get home from school before they went to the diner. Ash, his family, and Alex were going to meet up with them. The diner was the easiest place to make announcements. Everyone was there except for the few that worked with Dean. Tristan and Adrianna didn't know that they were telling everybody about their siblings. It was better that way. They could focus on their schoolwork without the excitement of what they were going to do later.

 

"I think some people are starting to suspect. I've gotten dizzy a few times."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling that way? You could've hurt yourself or worse…" Dean shuddered at the thought of Sam losing the babies.

"Don't you start Dean. The babies and I have been fine. Even Ashley said that we're perfectly healthy." Sam assured his husband.

He sighed, "You know I can't help but worry Sammy. Just take it easy okay."

"I always do and after today I can tell Adam to put me on light duty. Plus Mike and Stacey will be there and you know that they're just like you."

Dean knew that Sam would take care of himself. It still didn't stop him from worrying about his husband, "Yeah, yeah I know."

Sam planted a kiss on his lips, "I'm gonna get started on breakfast before the need to puke gets to me."

Dean felt bad for his brother, morning sickness was kicking his ass again for a third time, "The medicine Ashley prescribed ya' is in the kitchen. Take one before you attempt to eat anything."

 

Sam nodded as he walked out of their room. He was grateful the day when Dean arrived home with the medicine Ashley had told him would help calm down the nausea.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later on that day everyone had gathered at Benny's. Everyone figured what Sam and Dean's news might be about. They were definitely in for a surprise.

 

"Hey Dean, ready for another butt kickin' tomorrow?" Alex taunted his friend. Ever since their game a few weeks ago Alex's mood had improved drastically. He was lively again, something which Mike was thankful for.

"We'll see who wins this time." Dean laughed.

"Behave you two." Mike mock chastised. Inwardly he laughed.

"Oh don't worry baby, it's just a harmless little game of pool." Alex replied sweetly as he kissed his husband.

"If you say so." Mike shook his head. "Anyways guys, what did you have to tell us?" He was on his break and wanted to know what Sam and Dean wanted to tell them.

 

Ash and his family were there along with Kendall, who decided to crash their little get-together. The guys didn't mind. He would just find out later anyways. Any kind of news traveled fast through their town.

 

"So you might as well tell us why we're here. Everyone else will just eavesdrop." Mike joked about their co-workers.

"Ha ha, now you'll get all the crappy shifts." Elias ruffled his friend's hair.

"Hells nah! I already have my schedule for the week and it's perfect."

"Then shut your mouth Mikey." Elias sing-songed.

 

Everyone laughed at the two guys. Even while at work the two were always goofing off. Adam always threatened to punish them like little boys. He loved embarrassing them.

 

"Okay now that we have everyone's attention…" Dean looked at his family and friends. Even some of their friends that were eating paid attention to Dean. "You've all probably figured it out, but we'd like to announce that we're expecting."

 

There were a lot of shouts of, 'I knew it!' Kendall sat there in shock while everyone congratulated the growing family. Sam and Dean grinned at each other. They had yet to tell them the rest of the news.

 

"That's not all…" Sam looked at everyone once they had calmed down.

"There's more?! Don't tell me that you're moving too!" Chelsea wondered what else the Winchesters could be withholding.

"No we're not, but we are having triplets." Sam braced himself for the next round of hugs.

 

After more shrieks of surprise and congratulations everyone left the Winchesters to celebrate with their family. Kendall had even left after he congratulated the guys. He just wanted to get out of there and think. He had not expected for Sam to get pregnant.

 

"So you're havin' triplets huh Dean." Ash smirked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

"You did it to me, you deserve it dude." Ash laughed. "So did you guys plan on this or did Dean have super sperm?"

Dean groaned, "Dude the kids are here and you also sound like Bobby." He knew he deserved whatever Ash dished. He had, had a lot of jokes when Stacey was pregnant with the twins.

 

Everyone at the table laughed at Dean and Ash's antics. They were used to the jibes they would throw at each other.

 

"Daddy?" Adrianna tugged on Dean's sleeve.

Dean looked down at his daughter, "What is it sweetheart?"

"What's super sperm?" She and all the children looked at the eldest Winchester. They wanted to know what their dads were talking about.

Dean glared at Ash, "See? Look at what you did." He looked at Adrianna. "Jellybean ask your Uncle Ash. He knows."

 

All five children turned their heads to look at Ash expectantly. Dean tried not to laugh at his friend. Ash glared at him. The rest of the family snickered at his predicament. Ash didn't know what to respond, it was such an awkward question for him to answer.

 

"Kiddies that is a term only adults say as a joke. You don't need to worry your little heads about it."

"Aww we never get to know anythin'!" Mikaila pouted. The rest of the children agreed.

"Sounds like how we did when we were younger." Stacey looked at the children. "You'll live guys, it's not even that funny." She assured.

 

The kids still grumbled, but got over it quickly. Dean looked smug while Ash grumbled about annoying family members. After a while all of them started to talk about babies and other topics. They were still shocked about the baby news. Ash and Stacey gave them advice about how to deal with multiples.

 

"I hope they take after Tristan with their sleeping schedules. We barely made it through Adrianna's." It started to hit Sam that there were going to be three newborns at once to take care of.

"Oh yeah, baby girl had a set of lungs in her. She still does." Dean shook his head. "Even Tristan barely made it through that."

Ash and Stacey laughed, "Oh boys, you'll see. At least ya'll have experience with babies. You'll know what to do."

Dean laid a hand on Sam's growing bump, "I'm hoping that works on our favor. Though Winchester luck likes to screw us over most times."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Alex woke up with a throbbing back ache that morning. He was all alone, Mike had an early shift. Luckily he was off that day; he didn't think he could handle working on a car. The day before he'd had a minor backache, but it had escalated during the night.

 

He decided to get out of bed to try to alleviate the pain. It was torture for him to go through his morning routine. The pain seemed to get worse and worse as he moved. He even started to feel cramps in his abdomen. He felt like calling his husband, but he didn't want to worry him.

 

"Ow!" Alex wrapped his arms around his midsection when a strong wave of pain hit him. "What's wrong with me?"

 

Alex decided to wait it out for thirty minutes before he called Mike. He felt a strong need to use the bathroom, but nothing happened every time. He even tried walking around the house until a strong cramp brought him to his knees.

 

Alex knew it was time to call Mike. It took a while, but he finally got to the phone. Before Mike could greet him Alex interrupted, "Mike you need to come home!" He groaned.

Mike was immediately alert, "Baby what's wrong? You don't sound good."

"I…I don't know what's wrong. Come home please." Alex was in tears. The pain was too much for him now.

"I'm heading home now okay. Stay on the phone."

Alex could hear his husband yelling to someone that he had an emergency, "B-be careful." He whimpered.

"Try and breathe through it baby. I'll be there soon." Mike rushed home.

"It hurts so much." Alex curled up into a ball on the floor.

"I'm almost there baby, just hang on."

 

Mike left the car running and ran inside. He was shocked to find his husband on the floor lying in a puddle of water mixed with a bit of blood. Alex hadn't even noticed him. His eyes were closed tight as he tried to breathe through the pain. Instead of trying to make him walk, Mike lifted his husband into his arms.

 

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Mike hurried as fast as he could to the car.

Alex relaxed slightly now that Mike was with him, "What's wrong with me?"

"We'll find out at the hospital. You're going to be okay." Mike assured.

 

Once Mike had Alex secured in his seat he sped off to the hospital. The whole time Alex squeezed his hand. Mike kept reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't sure if Alex heard him, but he kept with the reassurances.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

At the hospital Mike parked right in front of the emergency doors. He shouted for one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair or gurney. He explained to them as best as he could what was happening with his husband. Alex had curled himself into a ball. The nurses had a hard time getting him out of the car. Alex looked for Mike as soon as they laid him down.

 

"I'll be right back baby, I just have to park the car." Mike kissed Alex's forehead then hurried to back to the car.

 

As soon as they wheeled Alex into a room, the doctor introduced himself and asked him what was wrong. In between pants Alex explained what he'd been feeling since the night before. Mike had joined him right at the end. He'd had to fill out paperwork.

 

"Okay Alex, I'm going to check your abdomen while we wait for the results of your blood test."

Alex whimpered as the doctor put pressure on his abdomen, "Please stop." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

The doctor frowned, "I'll be right back, I want to see inside you and make sure my hunch is correct."

Alex looked at Mike with fear in his eyes, "It's bad isn't it?"

Mike shook his head, "He didn't say that babe, he just wants to make sure he's right." He rubbed his husband's hand. Alex would squeeze it when the pain was bad. Mike thought he would end up with a broken hand for sure.

Within the next minute Alex's eyes widened, "I…I have to push."

"Wh-what?! What do you mean you have to push?!" Mike panicked.

Alex bore down, "My body wants me to push!"

"I'm going to get the doctor, this can't be normal." Mike ran out in search of the doctor.

 

Alex kept pushing even after his husband had run out. He felt something shifting inside of him and it scared him. Panting he took a quick breath and bore down again. He reached down to feel between his legs and gasped when he felt the matted top of a head coming out of an opening he didn't have the night before.

 

"Shit! I'm having a baby!" He pushed again and felt the burn of the baby's head coming out all the way.

 

Just then Mike ran in with the doctor in tow. They were shocked to see the head of a baby sticking out from between Alex's legs. The doctor reacted quickly; he called nurses for back-up and barked out orders. Mike shook himself out of his stupor and went to stand at his husband's side.

 

"Oh my god Alex, you're having a baby!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious jackass!" Alex geared himself for another contraction. "This is your entire fault!" He pushed again.

"Yes baby it is, but you're almost done." Mike encouraged.

"Alex just two more pushes and your baby will be out." The doctor held the baby's head. "You just need to get the shoulders out and the rest will be easy."

 

After the encouragement Alex pushed the child out of his body. The doctor examined the baby before handing it to a nurse. The baby cried, angry that it had been taken out of it's warm home.

 

"Congratulations boys, you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor congratulated.

"But, but how? We didn't even know he was pregnant. He didn't look pregnant either." Mike was still in shock at what had happened.

"And how is he healthy? I had a couple of beers when I went out with friends. I didn't take vitamins or monitored my diet. I've been sick most of the time." Alex added.

"Well from what we've seen, your baby is the size and weight of a full term baby. The baby most likely situated himself in a way that it would've been hard to spot."

"I took pregnancy tests and they were negative…"

"Did you go to a doctor after taking them?"

Alex shook his head, "No. All I felt was just tired and barely hungry. I thought it was because I was depressed. We've been trying for over a year now."

"You had a false negative." The doctor then proceeded to explain how some pregnancies were like his.

"I take it next time I should go to the doctor if I'm suspicious." Alex looked sheepish.

The doctor smiled, "Yes. Count yourself lucky. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy. I should leave you to rest and to spend time with your son. Again congratulations on your new addition."

"Thank you for everything Doctor Jeffries." Mike thanked. The doctor nodded and walked out. Mike pulled Alex into a passionate kiss once they were alone. "Thank you so much baby. We have a son."

Alex smiled tearfully, "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Mike wrapped his arms around his husband and son. "So what are we going to name him?" He whispered.

Alex admired his son, still not believing that the little being in his arms came from him, "What about Mason?"

Mike smiled, "I love it. Mason James Richards." He kissed the top of baby Mason's head.

"Oh my god Mike, we have to buy a lot of stuff! We don't have anything for a baby."

"Baby don't worry about that right now, I'll take care of it. Right now let's just focus on Mason." He gave his husband a reassuring kiss.

"You're right. He looks like you. He has your hair and your nose." Alex ran a finger over his son's hair.

"I see you in him too. I bet he's going to have your beautiful blue eyes. He's perfect."

"We did good." Alex agreed. "I can't believe he's ours, that he's here and healthy. Mike our dream came true."

Mike smiled brightly, "Yes it did baby."

 

The two new parents admired their son for a little longer before Alex felt too tired to stay awake. He handed Mason back to Mike. He didn't want to drop him. A nurse stopped by to take the baby so he could have his first meal and his parents could rest.

 

"You get some sleep babe, I'll watch over you." Mike leaned down and gave his husband a kiss.

Alex gave him a sleepy smile, "Don't forget to call our families."

 

After Alex fell asleep Mike called both their families and told them the news. It took a lot of convincing, but he managed to convince them to visit them in the morning rather than that night. He felt half deaf after he finished talking to them. He knew they were definitely excited to have a new grandchild. He called their friends after, but didn't tell them about Mason. He wanted it to be a surprise.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Mike said Alex was doing okay. I wonder why he's still in the hospital." Sam said as he followed Dean to Alex's room.

"Maybe they just wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Remember we usually just signed ourselves out after the danger was over. We've rarely stayed in a hospital overnight." Dean shrugged.

 

As the Winchesters walked into Alex's room they were shocked to see him holding a baby in his arms. Mike and Alex had matching grins.

 

"Alex wh-what?" Sam was speechless, as was Dean.

"You guys are as surprised as we were." Alex chuckled. "It turns out I was pregnant this whole time…"

But how? You didn't show nor had any symptoms." Dean stared at the baby amazed.

"The doctor said that it happens. I did experience some of the symptoms, but I was too stubborn to go get checked. It didn't help that I didn't show."

"This little guy was born late last night and is very healthy." Mike looked like a proud papa.

"Congratulations. What's his name?" Sam was itching to hold the baby.

"His name is Mason. Mason James. Do you want to hold him?" Alex held the baby out to Sam.

"Hi Mason." Sam gently cradled the baby in his arms. "Hi baby. Your parents have been waiting for you for a while now." Sam rocked the sleeping infant.

Mike smiled, "Sam can't wait to have those babies. Look at him."

"I love when he holds them. He says he's always afraid that he's going to hurt them, but he's so gentle with them. I can't wait for our three to arrive." Dean imagined Sam with their new children.

"Go hold him." Mike pushed Dean towards Sam and Mason.

Dean chuckled, "If I can pry him out of Sammy's arms. It's my turn with Mason baby."

"But I wanna keep holding him." Sam pouted.

"You can hold him again before we leave."

"O-kay." Sam reluctantly passed the baby over to his husband.

Dean looked down at the baby, "Hey little guy, I'm your Uncle Dean. I'm going to teach you how to play pool so you can beat your Daddy every time." He cooed at the baby.

Alex chuckled, "He's too small to play pool at the moment."

"He will eventually be big enough to play. I'm gonna start him young just like I've done with my kids." Dean smirked.

"Poor Mason. We'll keep them away from you." Mike cooed at his son.

"Yeah, we'll take you to the library instead." Sam added.

"Oh god, Alex they wanna turn Mase into a little nerd. I already lost Tristan to books, we can't lose another one." Dean looked in mock horror.

Alex burst out laughing, "I think we should let Mason decide when he's older."

 

The four nodded in agreement. They fawned over the baby for a little while longer before Sam and Dean went home.

 

TBC…


	9. Welcome To The Jungle (Pt.1)

Welcome to the Jungle

 

Sam glared at himself in the mirror. He hated how he looked like, even worse now that he was bigger. He'd been watching what he was eating and he exercised everyday. He knew he was carrying three kids inside of him and that he was obviously going to be a lot bigger. It still didn't stop him from being self-conscious. Dean always reassured him, but Sam always had a hard time believing anything. He blamed his hormones.

 

"Sammy, stop glaring at yourself. You look gorgeous so stop thinking you're ugly. If I could fuck that thought out of your head right now I would, but I'll be late for work." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. "I love how pregnant I got you. I promise that later I'll show you how much." He kissed the back of his neck.

Sam smiled, "Stop reading my mind, but I'm up for you screwing me through the mattress."

"I'm not reading your mind. I can see it clearly on your face. You've always been an open book to me. Now go get ready for work." He gently pushed Sam to the direction of their closet and smacked his butt.

"Okay, okay." Sam felt better now that Dean had talked to him. He would just stop looking at mirrors for longer than necessary.

 

Dean blew out the breath he was holding. Today it had been easier to reassure Sam that he wasn't ugly. He didn't understand why his husband felt that way in the middle of his pregnancies. To him, he felt like Sam glowed when he was pregnant. He even felt like he had a pregnancy kink whenever he saw Sam's belly. He could never keep his hands off the baby belly. He loved when the babies would kick and so did Tristan and Adrianna. Dean made a vow to reassure Sam till he believed it himself.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Mike and Alex loved fatherhood. Mason was a happy baby. There were the few times that he cried for no reason, but at two months it wasn't that bad. The hardest issue they went through was the late night feedings and diaper changes and then having to get up early in the mornings. Alex tried to do most of the late night feedings and changes since he was on maternity leave at work, but Mike wanted to help. The two were exhausted, but happy parents.

 

"How's my little guy this morning?" Alex cooed at baby Mason. The baby gurgled at his father as if he was answering him. Alex laughed fondly. "My baby is happy today."

 

Alex picked up Mason from his crib and laid him down on the changing table. Today he was going to take Mason out for his first outing. They were going to visit Mike at Benny's. He was excited to take the baby out. Everyone had visited to see Mason and they also threw him a surprise baby shower a week after giving birth. Alex had worried for nothing. He now had a fully furnished and decorated nursery and more baby paraphernalia than he could have ever imagined.

 

"You look so cute! Your Daddy is going to show you off to all your aunts and uncles." Alex gushed. Ever since he gave birth to Mason, Alex was guilty of baby talk. Without even noticing he would baby talk. He didn't know how the Winchesters and the Evans controlled it. "Mase, I think I need to go out with one of your uncles and have a beer."

 

Once Alex and Mason were ready to go, they were on their way to the diner. Mason had fallen asleep on the short drive there. He would wake up again soon once they were inside. Too many people would be going gaga over him.

 

Sam was the first to spot them, "Hey Alex, hey Mason." He took Mason out of Alex's arms. "Somebody looks sleepy."

Alex smiled, "He took a small nap on the way here. Now where is my husband?"

"He's out back throwing away garbage. He'll be in soon." Sam rocked the baby, who was almost asleep again. "From what I can see his eyes look like they're going to stay blue like yours."

"I think so too. Mike loves that they're blue." He left Mason in the care of Sam and walked to his husband and gave him a kiss.

Mike's eyes widened, "That was some hello." He returned the kiss. "You look happy today."

"I am happy. I brought a little someone with me." Alex turned to Sam and took Mason from him. "I thought it would be appropriate to bring him to see his Daddy for his first outing."

Mike smiled brightly, "You thought right." He cradled his son in his arms. "Time to show off my little guy to everyone."

Sam chuckled, "I'll take care of his customers. You go follow the proud daddy."

Alex shook his head, "He's as bad as I am. We've both been so happy. I don't think we've ever been this chipper."

"I think it's a first time parent thing, plus you really wanted a baby and now you have him."

"Yes I did." He still was shocked at his surprise pregnancy.

 

Sam rubbed his back, it had been bothering him lately with the weight of the babies, "I should get back to work."

Alex frowned, "Are ya' sure you should be doin' that? You don't look like you should be walking all over the restaurant. I'll tell Mike to get back to work."

"It's okay, I'm just getting used to the weight of the triplets. It's really no big. You go be with your family."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "If you're sure. I'll be watching you."

"Yes Daddy." He slowly made his way to a table.

 

Mike and Alex enjoyed their time with their son. Everyone cooed over the baby. Stacey of course took the baby from them and brought him to Adam. Alex was on everyone, making sure they had sanitized their hands before touching his son. He also kept an eye on Sam. When he noticed him struggling he sent his husband back to work so Sam could take a break.

 

"I think that was enough for one day. I wanna lay him down for a proper nap after his bottle." Alex took Mason from his husband.

Mike nodded, "I'll see the two of you later." He kissed Mason then Alex. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over so he could be with his family.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Daddy I'll help you." Adrianna followed Sam into Bobby's room, the future nursery.

"You wanna help me change the sheets? Grandpa Bob will be here in a few hours." He handed Adrianna a corner of the bed sheets.

 

Father and daughter fixed up the room for Bobby while Dean and Tristan went out to buy groceries. Tristan wondered if his grandfather was bringing Imp. He missed his dog. Even Adrianna had gotten attached to the Labrador. Dean would occasionally spoil the dog. Sam said it was only because the dog was named after his baby.

 

"Well we're done. Now we just wait for your dad and brother." Sam was glad to sit down. His feet were swollen and his back was sore.

"Daddy you okay?" Adrianna noticed her father rubbing his back and wincing.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. My feet are just a little sore."

"Then why do you keep rubbing your back?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Sam chuckled, "Nothing gets past you. You're just like Daddy De."

The little girl giggled, "Nope. I'll give you a foot massage, Daddy." She sat on the floor in front of Sam and began to massage his feet.

 

Sam was grateful for his daughter's help. His feet were feeling better already. He relaxed on the couch while his daughter kept her ministrations.

 

That was how Dean and Tristan found them when they walked in.

 

"Hey Jellybean, can you help your brother get the groceries please." Dean placed the bags in his hands on the counter.

"Okay Daddy De." The little girl ran outside.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean rubbed his shoulders.

Sam smiled as he looked up at him, "Yeah, just a bit sore. I can handle it though."

"How about I give you a massage and then you can take a nap till Bobby gets here?"

"That sounds great, but I need to start cooking."

Dean shook his head, "I'll cook, you rest. You were up half the night."

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna head up to our room. Make sure the kids got everything out of the car." Sam got off the couch with Dean's help.

"Okay I'll meet you there." He watched Sam go up the stairs then headed outside.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Bobby! How are you? Did you have a good drive?" Dean helped his surrogate father with his bags.

"Yeah, it was a smooth ride. I didn't even have problems with Imp." He took the leash off the excited dog, which ran straight for Tristan and Adrianna.

"Imp! Grandpa you brought her!" Tristan hugged his friend.

Bobby chuckled, "I thought you two kids might enjoy spending time with her."

Dean pet Imp as he passed by her, "Sammy will be down soon. He's taking a nap."

"How's he doin'? He handlin' the pregnancy okay?"

Dean shrugged, "He's okay. He feels ready to pop, but he's got four more months to go."

Bobby nodded, "Three kids at once will do that to ya'. He better not be overdoing it, especially at work."

"No, he's been good. Everyone is watching out for him. I'll probably convince him to go on maternity leave early."

"That is not going to happen, Dean." Sam slowly made his way downstairs. "Hey Bobby."

"Heya Sam." Bobby greeted.

Sam gave him a hug as best as he could with his belly in the way, "I see that you brought Imp."

"It was for the kids. You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, just getting used to being pregnant again. These munchkins love to move a lot." He rubbed his belly.

"I bet. They're probably happy to have playmates in there." He hesitated to touch the belly until Sam placed his hand on it. He smiled fondly when the triplets kicked. "Active little buggers."

Sam chuckled, "We get to find out their genders this week."

"Most likely three little boys. I mean especially with the overachievers of this guy." Bobby smirked at Dean.

Dean laughed, "Another one? Really Bobby? I don't think Jellybean will want to be the girl in our family. I mean that's not including Sammy of course." He grinned.

"Ha ha. Funny, Dean. There's too much testosterone in this family." Sam shook his head. "Another little girl will be a perfect addition."

Dean nodded in agreement, "Just none of that foofy poofy stuff."

"Oh, not that again. I hope that any girls we do have are super girly." Sam walked away.

Dean followed, "You don't mean that Sammy. Jellybean is perfect."

Bobby chuckled, "Only 'cause her favorite color isn't pink." He walked over to his grandchildren. "Hey kids, we're goin' to take Imp for a walk, let's go."

"Have fun Grandpa." Dean helped Sam to the recliner so he could rest.

 

Bobby happily left with Tristan, Adrianna, and Impala. They were going to be inseparable the whole week. Sam and Dean were glad that the kids brought out a softer side of Bobby. They guessed that, that was how Bobby used to be before he became a hunter.

 

"De I want a snack."

Dean cringed. He was scared of what Sam was going to come up with this time, "What do you want to eat Sammy?"

Sam rubbed his belly, "I want strawberries with vinegar and caramel sauce."

The eldest Winchester gagged, "Strawberries and vinegar Sammy? Can you even have vinegar?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It tastes amazing and yes I can have vinegar. I looked it up."

"Of course you did. Well you relax here while I go prepare your snack." Dean walked away, hoping Sam's cravings didn't get worse later on.

Sam laughed as he watched his husband, "I love that I can torture your daddy like this." He smiled as his kids kicked as if in response.

"Daddy heard that!" Dean called out from the kitchen. He shook his head at his husband's remark.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Wow, I've never seen so many people for an appointment!" Ashley exclaimed when she saw the Winchester clan along with Bobby.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, everyone wanted to come and it's the first time Bobby's here for the baby reveal."

"Well I know I don't need to ask if you're ready. You alone are always excited to find out." Ashley nudged her patient.

 

Sam lay down on the bed with Dean's help. He already knew what to do. Bobby stood to the side with Tristan and Adrianna. Ashley did the usual checkup first and then got the gel for Sam's belly.

 

"You're at perfect weight, but your blood pressure is a little too high. We'll have to keep watching over that. Now it's time to see what these babies are." She was just as excited as the rest of them.

 

Ashley looked at the screen as she ran the wand over Sam's belly. She looked to where all three babies were situated. Today she was lucky and got a clear view of all three. She took measurements and pictures of them.

 

"Okay, this one up here is a girl." She then moved the wand a little to the left. "This one is a boy and on your right is another little boy."

"I can't believe it. Those are my grandchildren." Bobby cleared his throat.

Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks, "Two more boys and a little girl."

Dean gave Sam a kiss. He too had tears rolling down his cheeks, "Look at them moving around in there." He picked up children. "Guys do you see your brothers and sister?"

Tristan and Adrianna were wide-eyed, "They're itty bitty."

Sam laughed, "They're supposed to be. You were like this too and so was Peanut."

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Congrats boys."

"Thank you Bobby." The whole family continued to stare at the future Winchesters until Ashley turned off the machine.

"You have some strong children in there boys. Congratulations."

Sam smiled, "They sure feel like it."

"It sounded like horses gallopin' in here." Bobby was astounded. He had never been to one of these types of appointments before. He and his wife never got that far.

Ashley laughed, "With three of them in there, it's going to sound like that."

 

After the appointment Bobby and the Winchesters headed back home. Everyone was still on cloud nine after seeing the babies. Tristan and Adrianna wanted to do something for their siblings now that they knew what their genders were. They planned on asking their grandfather to help them.

 

"Look at our little munchkins Sammy. We're going to have to figure three nicknames for them." Dean held out the picture of the sonogram in front of him and Sam.

Sam nodded, "I was thinking of calling one of the boys Monkey."

"I like that. How about Sweet Pea for the girl?"

"That's real cute!"

"Okay, that's two down. Maybe the kids can come up with one for the other boy."

"I like that idea De." Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and take a nap Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I'll take one later. I feel like all I do lately is sleep."

Dean rubbed his husband's arm, "You know it's normal to feel tired, especially since you're pregnant with triplets."

Sam sighed, "I know. I can't wait for them to get here though."

"You'll really be tired then." Dean grinned.

Sam snorted, "And so will you."

"I know."

 

Tristan and Adrianna joined Sam and Dean on the couch. They took the sonogram pictures from their parents. They didn't understand how their father had three babies inside of him. Tristan remembered Dean's explanation when his sister had been inside his father's belly. Sam and Dean now had to explain it to their youngest.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Tristan and Adrianna ran up to Bobby, "Grandpa can you help us with something?"

Bobby put down his book, "Sure, what do the two of ya' have in mind?"

"We wanna get some gifts for the babies."

"I'd love to help ya', but why didn't you ask your parents?"

"'Cause we want it to be a surprise silly." Adrianna giggled.

Bobby ruffled her hair, "Ms. Smarty-pants. I'll help you both with your surprise."

"Papa says she's just like Dad."

Bobby chuckled, "I think she's more like your Papa. So what do you want to do for your brothers and sister?"

Tristan looked at Adrianna then back at his grandfather, "We were thinkin' about getting them plushies."

"I can definitely help you guys with that. We'll go tomorrow." Bobby was glad to help his grandchildren. "Both your parents work tomorrow, so they won't have a clue about what we're up to."

"Yay!" The two hugged Bobby then ran off to play with Imp.

 

Bobby chuckled as he watched them go. He was just as excited as his grandchildren were, three new babies to spoil. He loved that his family was expanding. Something he thought was never going to happen to him. Meeting the Winchester family all those years ago was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

TBC...


	10. Welcome To The Jungle (Pt.2)

Continued…

The next day found Bobby, Tristan, and Adrianna at the baby store in the mall. All three were overwhelmed at seeing how many toys they had for babies. Tristan remembered finding his sister's fairy quickly. This time it was going to take a little longer.

 

"So what did you two have in mind of getting'?" Bobby looked down at his grandchildren.

 

Tristan and Adrianna took a moment to answer Bobby. They looked at the stuffed animals and then at each other. A silent conversation passed through their eyes. A choice had been made. The two picked three stuffed animals from the shelf while their grandpa watched.

 

Adrianna held up one of the toys, "The lion will be for one of the boys."

"The tiger will be for the other boy and the cheetah for the girl." Tristan added proudly.

"Those are perfect. Your brothers and sister are going to love them." Bobby led them to the registers to pay for their choices.

Tristan handed the cashier the toys, "They'll have to name their plushies themselves. I hope our dads like our surprise."

Adrianna nodded, "I can't wait to show these to daddies and the babies!"

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"So did you guys have fun with Grandpa today?" Sam hugged his children. He had just arrived home from work.

"Yeah! We even bought some stuff, but we gotta wait till Papa gets home to show ya'." Tristan and Adrianna had hidden the bag in Tristan's room.

"Really?! Well your father gets home soon. I can't wait to see whatever it is you guys have for us." Sam went to change out of his work clothes.

 

Bobby had cooked dinner that night since Sam and Dean were both getting out of work late in the afternoon, early evening. They were just waiting for Dean to arrive home so they could eat. Bobby and the kids had a late lunch so they weren't really hungry. They could wait a while longer. Sam relaxed on the couch, happy that he could finally wind down. Tristan and Adrianna were seated on either side of him. They had their hands on his belly. They talked to their siblings and just felt them roll around inside their father.

 

"I am so friggin' glad to be home!" Dean said as he walked into the house.

Sam got up with some help from the kids, "I take it you had a rough day at work." He reached his husband and gave him a kiss.

Dean groaned, "It was a nightmare! One of the guys called out so we had to work on their car plus our own. Some lady also decided to be a pain and now I'm just glad to be home." He returned the kiss. He rubbed Sam's belly and said hello to his children.

 

Tristan and Adrianna were even more excited now that their other father was home. They couldn't wait till after dinner to show them their gifts for the triplets. They hoped their parents liked the surprise.

 

Bobby called the Winchesters to the table before dinner got cold. He informed the brothers that he was going to take his grandchildren and Ash's children out the next day. Imp was going to join them this time. Everyone also talked about their day. Dean felt better after a while, bad day behind him. He could finally relax.

 

"So what is the surprise munchkins?" Dean was curious as to what his children had bought.

 

Tristan and Adrianna giggled as they ran upstairs to grab the plushies. Bobby, Sam, and Dean went to the living room to wait. Bobby was just as excited as the kids. He played with Imp while they waited.

 

"So what's the surprise guys?" Sam smiled at his children.

"Well me and Jellybean have our favorite plushies and we thought the babies should have one too." Tristan and Adrianna held out the three stuffed animals to their parents.

Sam's eyes got watery, "Kids, these are beautiful! Now they each have a plushie for themselves just like you have Teddy and Skye." Sam took the toys from Tristan and Adrianna after he hugged them.

"Munchkins, you guys are awesome." Dean took his turn hugging his children. "So who gets which animal?"

The siblings smiled proudly, glad that their parents had loved their gifts for their siblings.

Adrianna pointed to the cheetah, "That's for Sister and the lion and tiger are for our brothers."

"Did your grandpa help you pick these out?" Dean took the stuffed animals from Sam.

Both brother and sister shook their heads, "Nope."

Bobby chuckled, "It was all their idea. I was just the guy with the money."

Dean laughed, "How much do we owe ya'?"

Bobby waved his hand in dismissal, "You owe me nothin' ya' idjit. I wanted to do this for you and them."

"Thank you Bobby." Sam wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Hey Sammy, I think we have found the theme for the nursery." Dean held up the animals.

Sam's eyes lit up, "It's perfect! The jungle theme is unisex. The colors can be green and brown."

"Thanks to Peanut and Jellybean we can start working on the nursery. We'll start looking into stuff next week."

"I'll buy a few things and so will Ellen once you tell her." Bobby took the tiger from Dean. "You might even have their first Halloween costumes too."

Sam chuckled, "Stacey will most likely take over that, but I like the idea that they can match their plushies."

"The babies aren't even here yet and you guys are already planning holidays." Dean shook his head, amused.

"You gotta admit that you're curious about how they will look like in costumes. Even if it is a long way away."

"I am, but I just wanna see my kids first." He 'walked' the lion and cheetah over Sam's belly.

"Well boys I am goin' to bed. We can continue this tomorrow." Bobby yawned as he got up from the recliner.

"G'night Bobby." Sam and Dean chorused.

 

Tristan and Adrianna bored of the adults conversation had been playing with Impala. They said goodnight to their grandfather when he passed by them. Sam herded them upstairs for their baths while Dean took Imp out for a walk.

 

"So you really liked our surprise Daddy?" Adrianna looked up at Sam wide-eyed.

Sam leaned over from his perch on the toilet seat and splashed his daughter a little, "I loved your surprise baby girl and so did your dad."

"Yay!" She smiled brightly as she played in the bath.

 

Sam and Dean tucked in their children. Sam told Adrianna a story while Dean told Tristan one. The kids were out like lights. The excitement of spending the day with their grandfather and surprising their parents had drained their energy.

 

Sam placed the stuffed animals on the dresser in his room. He smiled as he sat on the bed and waited for Dean. He rubbed his belly.

 

"Your brother and sister love you guys so much already. I can't wait for all of you to meet."

Dean leaned against the doorway, "They're going to be inseparable Sammy."

"I know they are. Just like Peanut and Jellybean are with each other."

Dean walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss, "We're Winchesters, family means everything for us. Now let's go take a shower and maybe watch a movie before bed." He gently pulled Sam off the bed.

Sam let himself be led to the bathroom, "That sounds like a good idea."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey guys long time no see!" Kendall hugged Sam and Dean.

"Hey Kendall, where have you been this past week?" Dean clapped his friend on the back.

Kendall shrugged, "I went to visit some friends in the city for a few days."

"Nice, I wanna hear all about it. First, we'd like you to meet our kids' grandfather." He led him to Bobby. "Kendall this is Bobby. Bobby this is my friend and co-worker Kendall."

The two shook hands, "So you another car buff like my boy here?"

Kendall laughed as he shook his head, "No, not to that extreme. I just know enough to work at the garage."

"I bet Dean will teach ya' a few more things."

"He already is, while Sam is trying to make me gain weight with food from Benny's."

"No I'm not, but you have to admit that the food is awesome there." Sam chuckled.

"You only say that 'cause you work there, but the food is good I have to admit."

 

Bobby got to know a little about Kendall. He remembered Dean talking to him about the guy when he had first moved to the town. Kendall seemed alright, he would still look up information on him. He wanted to make sure his family was safe from any monsters or threats.

 

"So Sam how are you and the triplets doing?" Kendall pointed to the growing belly.

"We're all fine. We just found out earlier in the week their genders." Sam relaxed on the lounge chair out in the patio. Bobby and Dean had stayed inside talking while Sam and Kendall watched the kids play with their pet.

"What are ya' guys having?" Kendall didn't really care, but he needed to stay on Sam's good side.

"Two boys and one girl." Sam smiled as he placed a hand on his bump. "I'm only a few months, but I feel and look like I'm ready to give birth."

"You mean you're going to get bigger?!" Kendall's eyes widened.

Sam punched him on the shoulder, "You ass, of course I'm going to get bigger. I'm only five months along."

"Dude I was just kidding!" Kendall held his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Sam looked up at his friend shyly, "Sorry, my hormones are all over the place right now. I also feel like a beached whale with three soccer players inside of me."

'So Sam felt self-conscious.' Kendall thought. He could definitely work with that. "You don't look like a whale, man."

Sam shrugged, "I know that, but when I'm pregnant my brain doesn't believe it. Dean's good at telling me otherwise."

"Hey, I'll keep convincing you too. You're definitely hotter than the guys back in the city."

Sam burst out laughing, "Now I know you're b-s'ing."

"I got you to laugh so I count that as a win and I'm not lying." Kendall smiled at Sam.

"Thanks man, I needed that." Sam smiled back at Kendall.

"There'll be plenty of more where that came from, you'll see." Kendall promised.

 

TBC…


	11. Working On The Nursery (Pt.1)

Working On The Nursery

Two months had flown by according to Sam. He was stressed that they hadn't started anything in the nursery yet. Dean had even promised his husband that they would start that weekend. They were going to use Tristan and Adrianna's baby furniture and buy two more matching sets. Their room was also full of bags with purchases for the nursery.

 

"Hey Sammy, I was thinking we could put Bobby's furniture in storage. What do you think?" Dean put on one of his older outfits.

"That sounds good. Did you get one of the guys to help you with all the heavy stuff?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Ash and David are comin' over to help. I figured they could help me paint the room too. You just tell us what you want and we'll do it."

Sam finished buttoning his shirt, "You think David can paint a mural? Like a jungle on one wall?"

"I'll ask him when he gets here. Where are you goin'?"

"I'm going to the baby store to see if the lamp we ordered arrived. The lady did say three to five days."

"It's only been three days Sammy. Why don't you wait another day?"

Sam shook his head, "No, and I'm going to look at nursery furniture. Hopefully they have two sets that match the furniture we have."

"Okay babe." Dean gave him a kiss. "Now let's feed our munchkins before they make a mess of the kitchen."

The pregnant man chuckled, "We certainly don't need a repeat of last time."

"Hell no!" Dean thought to the last time, where his children wanted to surprise them with breakfast in bed. "It was nice of them, but the kitchen was a disaster area." He rushed out of the room. Sam followed at a slower pace.

He laughed, "The mighty hunter scared of a little mess."

"Yup."

 

Dean made his way downstairs, while Sam went to check on the kids. Tristan was already downstairs, but Adrianna was still in her room.

 

"Good morning baby girl." Sam bent down to kiss the top of his daughter's head. Every week it was harder to bend down.

"Mornin' Daddy." The little girl had just finished brushing her teeth.

"Do you need any help picking out what to wear?"

Adrianna nodded, "Please?"

 

Lately Adrianna had wanted help for a lot of things. Usually she was independent and hated to be helped. Sam and Dean were puzzled at the change in their daughter. They hoped it had nothing to do with the triplets. They still remembered when Tristan had a jealousy fit when Sam had been pregnant with Adrianna.

 

"Okay Jellybean." Sam quickly picked out an outfit for her. Your cousins and David's kids are coming over. All of you can play outside in the backyard."

"Are you and Daddy De going to play with us too?" She put on the clothes that her father had picked out.

Sam shook his head, "Not today. We're going to work in the nursery. I have to go to the store to buy some stuff. Your Dad, Uncle Ash, and David are going to be here."

"Aww c'mon Daddy, play with me today." She gave her father the big puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Jellybean, maybe tomorrow. I can't really do a lot either." He ruffled her hair, and then held out his hand. "C'mon let's go have breakfast."

"Carry me Daddy." She held up her arms.

"Sweetie I can't carry you for another two months remember?"

The little girl pouted, "But you never carry me anymore."

"I can't carry you because I could hurt you or the babies." Sam tried to reason.

 

Adrianna walked out of the room without another word. Sam sighed; he had never seen his daughter look so upset before. He and Dean were going to have to talk to her before the babies arrived.

 

Dean frowned at Sam when he finally made it to the kitchen. Their daughter had stomped down the stairs and just sat down in her seat. It was obvious that she was upset. Dean wondered what had happened between her and Sam. Sure he had noticed changes in her over the past few weeks, but she had never looked angry.

 

"Is everything okay Sammy?" Dean gestured at Adrianna.

Sam shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

Dean wanted to know now, but nodded anyways, "O-kay. Well time to dig in."

"Daddy De, can you feed me?" She tried the puppy eyes with her other father. Dean was always caved easier than Sam.

Dean was surprised at the question, "Jellybean, I think you can eat your cereal by yourself."

"But I want you to give it to me."

 

Dean looked over at Sam. He didn't know what to do. He almost wanted to say 'Christo' because it was unlike his daughter to want to be fed, "Baby girl, your uncle and cousins will be here soon. You should eat your breakfast quickly." He encouraged her.

 

Adrianna glared at her parents and ate in a huff. She didn't speak to them for the rest of breakfast. Even Tristan couldn't believe his sister was acting that way. She was well on her way to earning a spanking. Sam and Dean didn't tolerate bratty attitude.

 

"Adrianna Mary Winchester, you better turn that frown upside down or you'll be grounded all day while everyone else gets to play." Dean reprimanded as he cleaned up the table once everyone was finished. "Sammy we need to talk." Dean put the dishes in the dishwasher then led Sam to the living room.

Sam already knew what his husband was going to ask, "She did the same to me when I was in her room. I helped her pick out her clothes and then she wanted me to carry her to the kitchen. She got mad when I said I couldn't."

Dean ran his hand down his face, "This is so unlike her. She's acting like Tristan did six years ago. She's acting worse though."

"I know. We should talk to her tonight. You know, explain the situation to her."

"Yeah that sounds good. But if she keeps on with that attitude, I will punish her. No kid of mine is going to act like a brat." Dean sighed.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Okay, we'll clear everything up later. I should head to the store now."

"Be careful." Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss.

He rolled his eyes, amused, "I will Daddy."

"I don't care what you call me. Be nice or I'll have a chaperone go with you."

"Don't you dare Dean." Sam glared at him as he waddled away.

Dean chuckled, "Just go do your shopping babe. I'll see you later."

 

Not even five minutes after Sam had left Ash and David arrived. All the kids immediately ran outside to play. Even Adrianna's mood seemed to have improved. Dean led the guys to the future nursery.

 

"Okay, first we have to clear out the room. We're going to take them to storage."

"Well I'll help load the truck and I'll stay and watch the kids. They're still too little to stay by themselves." Ash said as he helped Dean with the dresser.

"Oh I leave the boys alone once in a while. Aiden watches Josh while the wife and I have a date night." David shrugged. "My dad did the same when I was growing up."

Dean thought back to his childhood, "I had to do that too, but I'll feel better if Ash stayed. Plus there're seven of them." Dean wasn't going to do the same as his father if he could help it.

"That's no problem."

 

In no time the three men loaded up David's truck. They were able to fit everything in one load. On the way to the storage unit Dean asked his friend if he could paint a mural in the nursery. David happily accepted. He even said that he'd paint the whole room instead of just one wall.

 

"We'll drop off the baby furniture and then we can go look at paint."

David nodded, "Sounds good. I'm going to have fun painting a jungle. It's been a while since I've done something so big."

"The nursery is going to look awesome!"

"With the fumes Sam won't be able to go in the room for a day or two." David was already thinking of what to draw in the nursery.

"That's okay. He's out shopping for more stuff for the nursery and I can keep him out till you're finished."

 

After a few hours David had drawn an outline throughout the room and began to paint some small details. Sam had brought them lunch and watched the kids while he made a list of what they still needed for the nursery. Dean didn't let Sam go into the nursery; he wanted to wait till David finished the whole thing. He wanted it to be a small surprise.

 

"Hey Sam, Dean told me about Jellybean." Ash joined Sam out in the patio.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, we're planning on talking to her. She's worse than Peanut was. I think she wants to keep being the baby."

"That's normal. All kids get jealous when there's a new baby on the way."

"I don't remember the twins being like that and Peanut was jealous 'cause of Billy."

"The twins were a bit jealous 'cause all the attention wasn't on them anymore. They also had each other to play with so it didn't bother them that much."

"She wants me to carry her now. She's always been independent, you know that."

"Just talk to her. She'll understand what's goin' to happen in the next few months."

Sam nodded, "We will. She'll be back to herself in no time. I hope."

"The little dudette will be cool after your talk." Ash assured Sam.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Dean I wanna see the nursery. Please?" Sam pleaded to his husband.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, not until it's finished and the fumes are all aired out."

Sam pouted, "Fine, but how much longer do I have to wait?"

"He's halfway done, David's pretty quick." Dean rubbed Sam's shoulders. "Babe you're tense."

"I'm feeling a bit sore today. The babies are getting heavier."

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll give you a massage."

"I'll go lay down, but David's here and someone should be watching the kids." Sam got up from the kitchen table and rubbed his back.

"Go rest Sammy, I'll check on you later." Dean gave Sam a kiss then made sure his brother made it upstairs.

 

Dean worried Sam might be coming down with a cold. He wouldn't be able to take anything for it other than orange juice. He poured a glass of said juice and brought it up to his pregnant husband.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

TBC...


	12. Working On The Nursery (Pt.2)

It took a total of five days for David to finish the nursery. Dean still didn't let Sam go into the room for another two days. Dean loved the great job his friend had done in the nursery. The details that he had captured blew him away. He knew his husband was going to flip as soon as he walked in.

 

"Sammy you ready to see the nursery?" Dean grinned at Sam's bitchface.

"You're really asking me that?" Sam crossed his arms. "But if you must know, then yes I wanna see my babies' nursery and I'm kinda tired of tripping on baby furniture."

"Okay, okay momma bear. Don't bite my head off." Dean raised his hands in defense.

"De stop stalling!"

 

Dean took pity on Sam and finally opened the door to the nursery. Sam was in awe as he walked into the room, he had only pictured one wall with their theme. He couldn't believe it. The whole room looked like a jungle. David had even incorporated the stuffed animals.

 

"Oh my god! Dean this is…" Sam was speechless.

"David really out-did himself didn't he Sammy?" Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's growing waist.

Sam leaned back against Dean, "He really did. I can't believe he did the whole room. We owe him." Sam's eyes teared up. "I love it."

"We'll take his family out to dinner as a thank you." He rubbed the growing belly. "I can't wait to see how it'll look like once it's all finished."

"I can't wait to start decorating it."

"The guys will help me with the furniture. Don't worry; soon you won't be tripping on boxes anymore." Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck.

 

Over the next few days the Winchesters finished setting up the nursery for their triplets. Everything was coming together nicely. The room was really starting to look like a jungle. Tristan and Adrianna fell in love with the room also. Often you could find the siblings in the room playing or helping their pregnant father decorate.

 

The brothers constantly assured their youngest that they were still going to love her just as much after the babies were born. They had sat down with Adrianna and explained to her what was going to happen after the triplets were born. The little girl appeared to have understood, but once in a while she would get a little jealous.

 

"You two ready to go to Benny's?" Sam stretched after folding some onesies.

"Yeah!" Tristan and Adrianna put away some baby toys.

"Dad works late so it'll just be the three of us." Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to drive. His belly was getting way too big.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey Sam, hey kids." Kendall greeted as he spotted his favorite Winchester being sat in the booth in front of him.

"Hey Ken." Sam waved as he sat down.

Kendall moved over to Sam's booth, "I just got here too. Dean let you out by yourself?"

Sam chuckled, "I don't need a chaperone just because I'm pregnant. The kids and I are capable of going out without my husband or friends."

Kendall shrugged, "Well from the stories I have heard, even from Dean himself."

"Yeah one day he even had one of the guys show up at the park. I was pregnant with Jellybean at the time. He's such a mother hen."

"Is it true that you hurt his back too?"

Sam was surprised at the question, "Uh y-yeah. I was nine months pregnant and needed help getting up. He forced himself too much. Ash and Stacey had to help us for a bit." Sam was feeling a bit self-conscious. He didn't think Dean would've ever told anyone that.

"Wow. He's hoping it doesn't happen again, especially now that you're carrying three babies." Kendall could see that Sam was getting upset with Dean's comments. He might have exaggerated Dean's story a bit, but the pregnant man didn't need to know.

"It'll be on him if he does." Sam asked his children what they wanted to eat. He tried to ignore the comments. "He's the one that insists on helping me. Anyways, what happened to your friend? We never got to meet him."

Kendall shrugged, "He was only here for the weekend. We really didn't go out; we just stayed in the whole time."

"Really? Is that why you look so relaxed?" Sam grinned.

Chelsea stopped by their table, interrupting Kendall's response, "Oh you switched tables. I guess you'll be staying here?" She looked at Kendall.

He nodded, "I'll be joining the Winchesters."

The kids looked at his parents' friend, "Are you doing like Uncle Alex?" Tristan remembered his parents talking about the park story.

Kendall looked at the ten year old, "What do you mean?"

"Papa sent Uncle Alex to watch us when Dad was pregnant with my sister."

Sam chuckled, "See! Just like I said."

Kendall reached over and ruffled Tristan's hair, "No little dude. I'm not here because of your father." He had his own agenda.

 

Sam, Kendall, and the kids spent the next hour talking and eating their dinner. Sam had calmed his thoughts, but he was still a little upset at Dean. Kendall knew he had struck a nerve. Now he needed to get Sam alone. He didn't care about Sam's weight, he just wanted in his ass. All he had to do was put the pregnant man on all fours then he wouldn't have to see the hideous belly.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey baby, you're in bed early." Dean was surprised to see his husband in bed, it was only ten.

Sam was facing away from Dean, "I'm just tired. The babies were kicking non-stop."

Dean lay down behind Sam, he wrapped his arms around him, "I guess they're having fun in there." He smiled. "Do you need anything? Maybe a massage?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Sam had tensed, but relaxed. "Hopefully the babies let me sleep."

He rubbed the belly, "Sammy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"'Cause you haven't turned around to look at me or given me a kiss."

 

Sam slowly turned around until he faced Dean. The older Winchester looked worried. Sam was still a bit hurt at the small jab about his weight. He tried to school his features, but Dean saw right through him.

 

"Sam something's wrong. Now tell me what it is."

Sam huffed, "Nothing is wrong Dean. I just had a bit of a rough day. Now all I wanna do is sleep."

"If you say nothing is wrong then why does it seem like you're mad at me?" Dean pulled Sam's body closer to him.

"Dean." Sam shook his head. He leaned forward and gave his husband a kiss. "I'm not mad at you. It's just my hormones getting the best of me again."

Dean smiled relieved, "Did I tell ya' how beautiful you looked today?" He returned the kiss.

Sam chuckled, "You're such an idiot De."

 

Dean was glad that he was able to pull Sam out of his funk. Sam's hormones were going to be the death of him. Sam on the other hand decided to forget about his conversation with Kendall. Dean would never call him fat in a mean way. He shouldn't have let himself be led by his hormones. He definitely felt better now that he was in Dean's arms.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hi baby." Sam took Mason from Mike's arms as soon as he walked through the door. Mason babbled happily to his uncle.

"So no hello for me? I see how it is." Mike shook his head, amused.

Dean laughed at his friend, "Well, the baby is cuter than you." He tickled the baby's feet.

"I'm definitely feeling the love from you two." Mike rolled his eyes.

"So how have you been?" Dean handed him a beer.

"I've been great! Mase has been getting better at sleeping through the night. Alex is still on cloud nine." He chuckled. "He still baby talks to people accidentally. He always blames Mason."

Dean grinned, "It'll go away eventually. As you can see Sam is back at it, but it's only when there're babies around."

"It's funny to see my hubby getting' all embarrassed about it."

"I bet." Dean looked over at Sam. "Hey Sammy, I wanna hold my nephew too."

"But I'm playing with him." Sam kept cooing at his nephew.

"In two months you'll have three babies to entertain ya'." He rubbed Sam's belly then carefully took Mason from his brother.

 

Now that Sam wasn't distracted by the baby Mike asked his friend how he was doing. Sam told him how he was feeling and showed him the soon to be finished nursery. Mike spent the next few hours with the Winchesters. He even helped Tristan and Adrianna with their homework.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Daddies we have a nickname for brother!" Adrianna ran up to her parents.

Dean caught her and sat her on his lap, "Yeah?"

"So what did you two come up with?"

"Well there're these cartoons we like and Jellybean thought it would be cute." Tristan looked at his sister. "Tell them, you're dying to say it." He encouraged.

"Chibi!" The little girl giggled.

"Chibi." Sam tried out the nickname. "I like it. It does sound cute. What do you think De?"

"I think we finally have the babies' nicknames." Dean smiled as he hugged his daughter then his son. "Now we have to think of actual names."

"None of the names in the book have called out to me."

"We have two months to find three." Dean placed a hand on Sam's belly. "Hey there Sweet Pea, Monkey, and Chibi. Do you like your nicknames?" He smiled at the kicks he felt. "They love it."

"Yay!" Tristan and Adrianna placed their hands on their father's belly.

 

Sam felt his insides being used as a playground, but he didn't mind. He loved when the babies kicked. Most of the time they didn't let him sleep and he had to spend most of the day in the bathroom, but the kicking assured him that they were okay.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam watched Dean wash the Impala. He figured this was a good time as any to talk about getting a bigger car. He knew his big brother was going to hate the idea, but they really needed a bigger car. They had five kids that weren't going to fit in the Impala or the Chevelle.

 

"I can feel you staring at me Sammy. Do you like what you see?"

Sam chuckled, "I always do. We really need to talk though."

"About what?" Dean frowned.

"We need a bigger car De."

Dean put up a hand, "We do not need a bigger car. My baby and the Chevelle are big enough."

"That's a waste of gas if we take both cars everywhere. You know we need a bigger car."

"We're not getting a soccer mom van Sam." Dean glared at his husband.

Sam shook his head, "It doesn't have to be a minivan. Look, we can sell my car and use the money to buy a new car. I've already looked at a few online."

"Fine, show me the ones you found later. Oh and we're not selling your car. Bobby restored it for you and you love that car."

"Okay De. I promise you're going to like the ones I found."

"Whatever you say." Dean doubted it, but humored his pregnant husband.

Sam sighed, "Just get back to washing your baby."

"You're objectifying me aren't you?" Dean smirked." You owe me later tonight when the munchkins are asleep."

"Mhmm we'll see." Sam smirked as he rubbed his belly.

 

TBC…


	13. Devil In Disguise

Devil In Disguise

Two weeks had passed and Dean was stuck looking at cars. He definitely didn't want a minivan and that's all they kept showing him. Whenever he asked about an SUV that Sam had marked for him, the salesman would say it wasn't practical and would steer him to the minivans.

 

"Okay that's it, I've had enough!" Dean walked away from the man who had not helped him in any way.

"But Sir, you said that you have a total of five children. This van will be perfect for your family. Just let me show you all the features." The salesman did not want to lose a potential customer.

"I don't care. I told you what I wanted and you've shown me exactly what I don't want. Thank you for wasting my time." Dean got in his car, ignoring the still pleading man.

 

Dean decided that he was going to ask for Bobby's help. Even if he had to drive to Sioux Falls, he would happily go. He wasn't going to deal with another car salesman. He was happy Sam didn't tag along. His husband would've exploded on the guy.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

One look at Dean's face and Sam was already getting Dean a beer, "I take it you didn't like the cars?"

Dean scoffed, "I didn't get to see them. The douchebag only kept showing me friggin' minivans. The exact opposite. Every time I pointed to what I wanted to see, he said I didn't need that." He took a long drag of his beer. "I swear if I hadn't left I would've decked him."

Sam shook his head as he rubbed Dean's shoulders, "I'll go with you next time."

"No need, Bobby's going to help me. I really liked the Acadia. I noticed they didn't have it in black at the dealership. He's going to find me one."

"Bobby? You're going to make him look for one over there? What's he going to do? Drive it over here?" Sam raised a brow.

"He happily agreed. Don't worry about it Sammy. I've got it taken care of."

"If you say so, anyways the red one is nice too." Sam sat down next to Dean. "So how bad did you scare the salesperson?" He rubbed his belly when he felt a kick from one of the babies.

He chuckled, "I wasn't that bad. I only yelled once and then walked away. If you had been there you probably would've been worse than me."

"We probably would've walked out with a new car." Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah right. The guy would've told you, you were being unreasonable getting a car like that when you have five kids. After that you would've eaten him alive."

"Whatever you say De, I still should've gone."

"Anyways how were the kiddos?" He placed a hand on Sam's belly.

"All five have been active. Peanut and Jellybean are actually taking a nap. They wore themselves out playing outside. Your other three are currently using my insides like a playground."

"I can feel them." He got down on the floor and kneeled down in front of his husband. "Hey munchkins, I think it's time for you guys to take a nap, and give your Daddy a rest." He rubbed the growing belly with both hands.

 

Dean hummed some Metallica as he kept up his ministrations. Pretty soon the tiny trio stopped their movement inside of their father. Sam relaxed at the mini massage. The babies always calmed down when Dean hummed one of his songs. Metallica seemed to be their favorite so far. Dean smiled, happy that his trick had worked once again. Now his husband could finally take a break of all the kids for a little while.

 

"Thanks De." Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss. "You deserve a reward later tonight." He winked at his husband.

"As much as I would love that, are you sure you won't be tired?" Dean sat back down next to him.

"I'm resting now. Plus I've been horny all day. I can't wait to have you inside me."

Dean choked on his last sip of beer, "Damn Sammy, you can't say something like that when I'm drinkin'."

He laughed, "Well it's true!" He leaned against Dean. "Anyways you love me like this. I bet you I'm still open from this morning."

Dean covered Sam's mouth with his hand, "Please stop, you're torturing me. We still have a few hours before we can do anything."

Sam smirked, "I'll just get started on dinner while you calm down."

Dean smiled, "You do that."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Ooh pickles and chocolate. Kendall you are now my new best friend." Sam grabbed the jar of pickles and Nutella from Kendall.

Kendall chuckled, "I thought you might like it. I remembered you asking for that the other day."

"Thank you so much." Sam closed his eyes as he took a bite of his chocolate covered pickles. "So good. It needs a bit of vinegar, but it's still delicious."

"Dude, vinegar?" Kendall gagged. "The pickles are crazy enough."

Sam glared at his friend, "Just like I told Dean, don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Sure, maybe next time…" He pats Sam on the back.

 

Kendall tried not to gag as Sam mentioned more of his cravings. Thankfully the pickles and chocolate were enough for now. He didn't think he could stomach watching Sam eat one of his inventions. Sam was lucky he was hot or he would've walked away.

 

"So what did you wanna do today?"

"I was hoping we could go to the mall. I need to buy some stuff for the babies." Sam wiped his hands after he finished his snack.

Kendall internally rolled his eyes, "Sure we can go."

"Awesome. There are a few things I need to get." Sam smiled brightly.

 

The two friends headed to the mall. The girls at the baby store already knew Sam by name. He was always there whenever he could. Kendall helped him grab a few more boxes of diapers. The Winchesters were stocking up on diapers whenever they could. One baby used a lot of diapers; they could only imagine what three would use.

 

"So has Dean mentioned anything else about my weight?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Not a lot, just that he's gonna break his back if you keep gaining weight. He can't wait for those babies to be born. He also mentioned something about crazy mood swings…" Kendall was having fun lying to Sam. He knew Dean was going to have a hard time getting Sam to believe it wasn't true.

Sam swallowed thickly, "Is that so?" He stayed quiet the next while. He tried very hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you okay Sam? I feel like I said something wrong." He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

He shook his head, "No, you answered what I had asked. I mean I know I've been hormonal lately, but I didn't think it was that bad. I haven't even gained that much weight this month."

"Hey why don't we go and pay for these things and then go to my place and hang. I bet I can cheer ya' up."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose, especially with my mood swings."

"Dude you haven't had a mood swing since you've been with me. Consider me good luck." He grinned.

"Okay if you say so." He didn't bother in calling Dean to tell him where he was going. He was only going to be there for a little while.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey Alex, have you or Mike seen Sam today?" Dean was worried. It was getting late and Sam wasn't home yet. He usually called whenever he was going to be late, but today he hadn't done that. "I know he was hanging out with Kendall, but he should've been home hours ago."

"I can ask Mike, maybe they stopped by the diner." Alex talked to his husband, but Mike hadn't seen them either. "Sorry Dean. Maybe he's at the movies or somethin'. You know you can't answer the phone there."

"Maybe, thanks Alex. I'll see you at later." Dean hung up and sighed. He hoped Sam was okay and that he'd be home soon.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Adrianna interrupted Dean from his thoughts.

Dean was able to paste a smile on his face, "Dinner will be ready soon. You and your brother should go wash up."

"Okay!" The little girl ran upstairs to do what her father had said.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"I should get going Ken. Dean's probably worried by now and I'm kinda tired." Sam rubbed his belly.

"You ready to go? Did I manage to cheer you up?" Kendall sat closer to Sam.

Sam smiled, "Yes, thank you. I really needed a pick me up. Thank you for this and the snack."

"I'm glad I could help and if you need another escape you can always come here." Kendall wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam tensed a little, but relaxed, "Why are you still single? You're such a great guy. Didn't you date in the city?"

Kendall shrugged, "I went out with a few guys, it was nothing serious. I just liked to have fun. I was usually partying every weekend."

"Then why move here? This isn't the city; there aren't any crazy parties every weekend."

"Dad was getting on my case about taking over his company. I just wanted to keep having fun."

"So you chose a small town and to be a mechanic." Sam raised a brow.

"I learned a little about cars from my dad when I was a kid. I do what I can at the shop. This is only temporary till I go back."

"And what about settling down?"

"Eventually."

 

The conversation was over after that. Kendall gave Sam a ride home. He was over the moon; he and Sam were closer now. He also knew Sam and Dean were going to have an awkward night. Sam was still hurt with Dean's 'comments'. He wished he could be there to see the argument. Next time Sam came over his apartment Kendall was making the pregnant man his.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Sammy where have you been?! You never answered your phone. I was getting worried." Dean was relieved to see Sam walk through the door. He took the bags from him.

"I was with Kendall the whole time. You already knew that." Sam didn't try to hide that he was upset with his brother. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see the kids and then I'm going to bed." He tried to push past Dean, but was denied.

"Hold on. Where were you and why are you mad? You can't go to bed without eating dinner either."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I already ate at Kendall's place. We were hanging out there."

"Okay, you could've called or text me that. Now why are you mad? Did Kendall do something to you?"

"No, I had a great time with him. I'm mad at someone else." This time he walked away from Dean. "You can call it hormones."

 

Dean sighed as he watched Sam walk away. He felt like somehow it was much more than hormones that had his brother upset. He hadn't seen Sam that angry in years. It seemed like if he had caused the pregnant man's anger. It confused him a lot. They were fine that morning. They had even fooled around before starting their day. A call to Kendall was in order.

 

"Hey Ken, um can you answer me something?" Dean bit his lip.

"Sure what's going on?" Kendall could already guess.

"Do you know why Sam's upset? He came home angry and then went to bed."

Kendall grinned, and then turned serious, "I have no idea man. Sam was happy over here. We were watching movies. I can't think of anything that would've made him upset."

"Are you sure he didn't say anything to you?"

"I'm sure. If you want I can ask him tomorrow."

"No that's okay dude. Thanks I'll see you at work." Dean hung up and shook his head. "What's going on with you Sammy?" He picked up the bags and placed them in the nursery.

 

Neither brother slept that night. Dean was worried about Sam. Sam on the other hand had to get up multiple times during the night to go to the bathroom and he was just plain upset. Dean had hurt his feelings in a big way. They spent the night with their backs to each other. Sam didn't want Dean touching him and that hurt both of them.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Dad are you mad at Papa?" Tristan looked up at Sam sadly.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Sam put down the clothes he was folding.

"'Cause you ignored each other at breakfast. He kept looking at you, but you didn't look at him once. I don't like it when you're mad at each other." The ten year old looked down.

Sam wrapped his arms around his son, "Everything is going to be okay Peanut. It's just Daddy acting a little crazy 'cause of the pregnancy. Don't you worry none."

"Promise?" Tristan looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam smiled, "I promise. Now go play. That is if you finished your homework."

"Already did it, I'm not Jellybean." Tristan giggled.

"Well then you should go and see if she needs help Mr. Smartypants." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad!" He tried fixing his hair.

Sam laughed, "Go on Peanut."

 

Sam watched his son run off to look for his sister. He tensed when he felt Dean behind him. He'd been trying to avoid him all morning.

 

"Sam we need to talk." Dean stood with his arms crossed.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean. Don't you have to go to work?" He was about to walk away, but Dean stopped him.

"I don't have to work till later. So don't avoid me. We need to talk and you know it. What did I do to make you so mad at me?"

Sam scoffed, "Now you're trying to pretend to be innocent."

"Innocent? Dammit Sam! What is it that I did, 'cause I can't think of anything. We were fine yesterday and then you came back angry at me." Dean frowned. "You know it seems like every time you hang out with Kendall you come back angry at me."

"No I don't and don't put this on him. Just leave my heavy hormonal ass alone."

Dean looked confused, "Sam did someone make fun of you or say something?"

"You're unbelievable! Kendall's coming to pick me up and Ash is going to watch the kids. I'll see you later."

Dean jumped when the doorbell rang, "Are you fucking kidding me. You're leaving just like that? You're hanging out way too much with this guy. I don't think you should go out, not with him."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm leaving, don't bother calling." Sam stormed out.

Dean was shocked at his husband's outburst, "What the fuck did that guy do to my Sammy?" He watched as Kendall helped Sam into the car. He did not like what was happening one bit. He was going to need Bobby's help with this one.

 

TBC…


	14. True Colors

True Colors

 

"Bobby I have an emergency. I need you to do another background check on Kendall again."

Bobby was startled when he heard how desperate Dean's voice sounded, "Son, what's goin' on? We already looked him up months ago. We found nothin', the guy is squeaky clean."

"I'm not so sure. I don't think he's as good as he made us believe. I think we need to look deeper. Sammy might be in danger."

"Dean what is goin' on?" Bobby was even more worried.

 

Dean explained to Bobby everything that had been going on with Sam and Kendall. He had a feeling that there was more to Kendall than the nice guy persona he'd been convincing everyone with. He should've told Sam about his suspicions since Ash had talked to him. Now it was too late.

 

"I'll try again Dean. You go get Sam; I don't care what you do. You get our boy away from that man." Bobby booted up his laptop.

"I will Bobby, thanks." Dean went to talk to Ash.

"Let's go to my place and see if we can look up somethin' on this guy. We'll drop the kids off with Mike and Alex."

"How do you know they're home?"

"I heard you with Bobby so I made a call of my own. Now let's go, we're wastin' time."

"Let me get some stuff from and then we'll go." Dean practically ran up the stairs.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Sam are you okay? You looked very agitated when you walked out of your house?"

"I'm fine. I just had an argument with Dean before leaving. I'm okay now." Sam bit his lip.

"Are you sure? You still look upset. Did you guys fight because of what I told you?" Kendall hoped they did.

"Kinda, but don't feel guilty 'cause it wasn't your fault. Dean was the one being a jerk. I just needed to get away for a bit." He yawned.

"It looks to me like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well that's 'cause I had all three babies using my bladder as a trampoline the whole night. They prefer to sleep during the day."

"Why don't you get some sleep and after I'll make you some lunch. You'll feel better once you did." Kendall led him to his room. "You can sleep here, I promise I'll be quiet."

Sam hesitated, "I don't want to impose. I mean I called you and I didn't even bother to ask if you had any plans or anything."

Kendall waved his hand in dismissal, "I had no plans and you needed me. So now go rest. I'll watch some TV for the time being."

"Okay, I really could use a nap." Sam lay down and was instantly asleep.

 

Kendall grinned, everything was going the way he wanted. Sam was going to be his and no one would be coming to save him. He went to the living room. He was going to wait till Sam was really asleep so there wouldn't be any interruptions.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Dammit Ash! There has to be something on this guy. His record is too perfect. Like not even a parking ticket."

"Calm down man I've only just begun. Bobby hasn't called either. We just have to keep lookin' I mean the guy comes from a rich family. Maybe Daddy paid off some of Kendall's indiscretions."

"We better find something soon. I want Sammy home safe and sound. I already called out of work."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Kendall crept into his room, not wanting to wake the pregnant man just yet. He looked so beautiful sleeping. He would've been perfect if he wasn't heavily pregnant. That wasn't going to stop him though. He'd been waiting months to lure Sam into his trap. He had to actually thank that the pregnancy was what helped him get Sam.

 

"You're going to be mine, Winchester." He whispered. He slowly lay down next to the sleeping man. "Whether you want to or not."

 

Kendall gently ran his fingers down Sam's face. Sam didn't even flinch, he was knocked out. He ran his hand down the sleeping man's body. He skipped over the bloated belly. If only he wasn't pregnant Sam would be rock hard with muscles. He'd seen Sam before he was pregnant. The man was an Adonis along with his husband Dean.

 

"Sam you're wearing too many clothes." Kendall whispered.

 

Kendall couldn't wait to see all of Sam. Hopefully he was proportionate like everywhere else. He wondered if he should tie his hands. He figured that with the pregnancy that he would be weaker. Not wanting to take any chances Kendall got out a pair of handcuffs from his nightstand. He took one of Sam's arms and slowly positioned it above his head and handcuffed it to the headboard.

 

"There, now you can't get away." He smiled. "Now for the clothes."

 

Sam stirred when Kendall moved to pull down his pants. Kendall stopped and looked up at Sam. Thankfully he stayed asleep. He finally pulled off the maternity jeans. He didn't bother with his shirts.

 

"Hmm Dean." Sam didn't open his eyes. He thought he was still dreaming.

"Sorry Sam, but it's just me." Kendall grinned when Sam's eyes shot open.

"K-Kendall? What's going on?" He pulled his arm and was surprised to learn that it was handcuffed. "What the?"

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." He ran his hand down one of Sam's legs. "You stayed asleep through it all. You must've been real tired." He mocked the shocked man.

Sam cursed himself for not being aware like in his hunter days, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why Sam? Have you not seen yourself or your husband? You guys are hot!" He caressed Sam's face. "What I want I always get and what I want is you."

Sam flinched away from the touch, "Well I don't want you, now let go of me!" He struggled against the cuffs. He needed to get out of there and fast. He and his children were in danger.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna have my way with you first. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for a week. Your precious Dean won't be able to save you. He's working at the shop as we speak." He tugged at Sam's boxers. "What should we do first?"

 

Kendall leaned over Sam and forced a kiss on him while holding his free arm when he forced his tongue inside of Sam's mouth. The pregnant man bit the offending appendage. Kendall howled in pain. He backhanded Sam's face in retaliation.

"You bitch!" He wiped the blood from his lips. "I'm having you whether you want to or not just like all the sluts from the city."

Sam's eyes widened, "All the others?" He realized that Kendall came to stay in his town for another reason than what he had made him believe.

"Aww you look so shocked. You caught me." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Daddy Dearest sent me away 'cause he was tired of covering up all the accusations of rape that surrounded me." He chuckled. "The bastard doesn't know that I did rape each and every one of those sluts. Then I arrive here thinking I was going to die of boredom when you and Dean crossed my path." He grabbed his crotch. "When I found out you guys were married I knew I had to find a way to separate you and then you got pregnant. After that it was so easy. Your hormones made it super easy for you to fall for my lies. Dean never said anything bad about you. In fact it was the exact opposite." He laughed. "You guys dealing with the aftermath is going to be hilarious. Too bad I won't be here to see it."

"Let me go you sick fuck! I'll scream until your neighbors hear me." Even with no way of escaping Sam looked defiant.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Boy you need to get your brother outta there. That Kendall guy is a rapist." Bobby didn't even give Dean a chance to say hello.

"I'm guessin' you found the same info we just did." Dean saw red.

"His father paid off the cops or the actual victims so it wouldn't get serious. Now go get Sam. Do whatever you want to that asshole."

"Will do, thanks Bobby." Dean looked at Ash. "We have to go now. That bastard better not touch Sammy or he's dead."

 

Dean and Ash rushed out of Ash's house. Dean had his favorite gun with him. He would kill Kendall if he raped his little brother.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Sam I'm going to have to gag you if you keep giving me problems." Kendall had once again slapped Sam when he yelled for help.

"I told you to stay away from me! Help! Someone help me!"

Kendall got the gag he had in his drawer and struggled to gag Sam, "Don't make me hurt the babies." He grinned when Sam instantly stopped struggling. "There was that so hard." He went back to Sam's boxers and pulled them off.

 

Sam's screams were muffled behind the gag. He wanted Kendall's hands off him. He'd be destroyed if Kendall were to succeed and rape him. He flinched when Kendall fondled him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned his face away.

 

"Don't turn away from me. I want you to see everything I'm going to do to you." Kendall got on top of Sam touching everywhere he could.

 

Kendall was so distracted that he didn't hear Dean break his door open. He was surprised when he was pulled off of Sam.

 

"What the fuck?!"

"You fucker I'm going to kill you!" Dean aimed the gun at Kendall. "Ash, get Sammy out of here."

 

Sam was relieved when he saw Dean burst through the door. He couldn't bear having Kendall's hands on him any longer. He would've thrown up on Kendall if he went any further. He didn't want anybody else's hands on him other than Dean's.

 

Ash picked the lock and freed Sam from the handcuffs. He helped the pregnant man with his pants, "C'mon Sam let's get you out of here." He was gentle with him. Sam couldn't stop shaking.

Sam didn't look at Kendall, he never wanted to see that man ever again, "I don't feel so good…"

"I'm gonna take ya' to the hospital."

"Dean. I want Dean."

Ash led Sam to the car, "Dean'll catch up with us later. He's takin' care of that scumbag first." Before Sam could say anymore Ash was driving to the hospital.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean glared at Kendall as the other man cowered on the floor. He was scared that Dean was going to shoot him.

 

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. What am I going to do with you?" Dean was dying to shoot Kendall in between the eyes.

"Please don't kill me. Please, I don't want to die." Kendall pleaded. "My father has a lot of money. He'll give you whatever you want."

"I don't need your fucking money! Why should I spare you! You piece of shit! You didn't care about Sam or those other poor victims that you raped. Who protected them when your asshole of a father paid off the cops so they wouldn't press charges? I should just kill you now. I would be doing the world a great service."

Kendall's eyes widened, "H-how?"

Dean scoffed, "I have my ways. The cops are on their way. Your daddy won't be able to get you outta this. I'll see to it personally that he can't pay off anyone else. You messed with my husband and nobody does that unless they have a death wish."

 

Stupidly Kendall lunged for Dean. He didn't want to go to jail, he just wanted to go back home and get away from Dean and Sam as fast as possible. Sadly for him Dean's reflexes were still in top shape and he shot Kendall's knees. Kendall went down with a shriek. Just as he cradled his legs the police walked in. Dean had already explained to them everything. They didn't even bat an eye when Kendall accused Dean of shooting him. Dean got a ride to the hospital after he gave his statement. Sam needed him.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Sam the police are going to be here soon to get a statement from you. Will I have to do a rape kit for you?" Ashley gently asked Sam.

Sam shook his head, "N-no. He didn't get that far. Dean and Ash saved me before he could." He just wanted to go home, curl up in his bed, and forget the whole ordeal. He hated that he could still feel Kendall's hands on him.

"Are you sure? If you were I need to know Sam."

"I'm telling the truth Ashley. He only touched me and that was it." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I just wanna go home. I don't wanna talk to the cops. I want Dean."

 

Just as he finished his sentence Dean rushed into the room. Sam broke down as soon as his brother was by his side.

 

"Sammy! Is he okay and the babies?" Dean had his arms around Sam as he looked at Ashley expectantly.

"He's got some bumps and bruises, nothing too major. The babies are doing fine too, but we'll be keeping Sam overnight to make sure." Ashley pointed to Sam's wrist. "He'll need to be careful with his wrist. It's going to be sore for a while."

 

Once the doctor left Dean finally took a good look at Sam. He had a black eye and swollen lip. He could even imagine how his wrist looked like. Sam wouldn't even look him in the eye. He was firmly looking at his belly.

 

"Sammy." Dean tried. Sam didn't react. "Sammy please look at me baby."

Sam finally looked at him with tears rolling down his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry."

Dean was shocked, "Why are you apologizing? This was not your fault. It was that bastard's fault. Now he's going to do time for what he did."

"But I let him manipulate me. I believed his lies. What kind of hunter am I? I used to be better than this." He sobbed.

Dean tightened his arms around his husband, "Don't do that to yourself. You're not a hunter anymore. You're a husband and father. You were vulnerable and he took advantage." He kissed the top of his head. "I love you Sammy."

"I can still feel his hands on me. He told me about all the people he raped and what he was going to do to me. I wanna go home Dean."

"You can't go home till Ashley springs you. We gotta make sure that all four of you are okay." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Sam.

"I don't wanna talk to those people Dean. Please don't make me." Sam pleaded.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy. I won't make you if you don't want to. How about if you write down everything that happened for me and I'll give it to them."

"Ashley says that they'll need pictures of my injuries…" Sam trembled. "I-I can't do it. Please."

Dean's heart broke even more at Sam's pleas, "I'll talk to them. At least let me take the pictures and I'll give it to them."

Sam really didn't want to, but after a while he agreed with Dean, "O-okay."

 

Dean quickly took the pictures he needed and wrote down what Sam remembered from Kendall's assault. Sam was relieved when he didn't have to talk anymore. Dean let him rest while he went to look for Ashley.

 

Sam feared that Kendall would be coming back for him. What if he snuck into the hospital? Dean hadn't told him what had happened between them. He wanted to take a hot shower to get the feeling of being touched off him. He couldn't wait to go home.

 

"Sammy?" Dean gently called out to his husband.

Sam flinched, so lost in thought, "Wh-what?"

"I gave the stuff to the cops. They had just arrived when I went to look for Ashley. They won't bother you unless they have to. I doubt they need to, they should have everything they need."

"What happened with Kendall? You didn't tell me." Sam looked at his wrist. "Do the police have him?"

Dean wrapped Sam up in his arms again, "I shot him Sammy. He's not coming near you, ever."

Sam's eyes widened, "You killed him?!"

Dean shook his head, "I wanted to. I really wanted to, but I shot his knees. The cops arrived soon after that. They already knew what had happened. I filled them in on that bastard's past."

"Please get me out of here I wanna go home. Please Dean." Sam begged again.

Dean palmed Sam's face, "We already talked about this. Just one day and tomorrow you can go home. I promise baby."

 

Sam shut down after that. Everything became too much. Dean was even more worried. Nothing he did or said made the pregnant man react. Dean decided to let him be for now. He was going to talk to Ashley to see what they could do to help Sam. Sam and triplets health depended on it.

 

TBC…


	15. Scars

Scars  
The next few days were one of the hardest for the Winchesters. Sam had shut himself in his room while Dean had to take care of the kids. Sam really didn't respond to anything his brother said or did. He barely ate; Dean basically had to force him. He was scared for him and the babies. If Sam didn't take care of himself, the babies were going to be the ones to suffer.

 

Tristan and Adrianna had noticed the change in their father. They knew something had happened to him, but the adults didn't want to tell them about it. They didn't like seeing their pregnant father so sad. He wouldn't even talk to them. They tried to help their older father as best as they could. They behaved, did their homework without complaints, and did their chores. Tristan even helped with Adrianna so Dean would have some time to rest and be with Sam.

 

"Sammy please talk to me." Dean begged for what seemed the hundredth time. "I know you're hurtin', but please let me help you."

 

Sam stayed hidden under the covers. He knew everyone wanted to help him, but he just wanted to be alone. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life, not even when he was a hunter. No one had ever tried to take advantage of him, mainly because of his size. He never expected for Kendall to have been planning his rape ever since the guy had laid eyes on him. He was shocked when he learned of all the people that monster had raped. He had overheard Dean and Ash speaking about it. How had he not seen it? He prided himself in noticing every detail and the one time he didn't it almost ended in tragedy. He was going to make sure that no one ever took advantage of him ever again.

 

Adrianna tugged on Dean's sleeve, "Daddy De, why won't Daddy say anything? He's always in here."

Dean swallowed thickly, "Let's leave Daddy alone. He needs to rest." He led his daughter to her room. "Sweetheart your daddy went through something scary and he's going to be like that for a while. He has to work through it."

"Who hurt Daddy? He has bandages everywhere."

Dean wrapped his daughter up in a hug, "Don't worry about that baby girl. Daddy's going to be okay."

"You promise? I don't like seeing Daddy sad." Tears filled her eyes.

"Me too baby, but I promise that everything will be okay." He wiped away her tears. "Go play with your brother while I make dinner and then I'll check your homework." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

 

Dean sighed as he watched his daughter run off. He hoped Sam would let him in. He felt guilty about what had happened to his husband. The number one rule in his life was to take care of Sammy and he had done the exact opposite. He should've stopped Sam from leaving with Kendall that day. He should've convinced him to stay home where he could've kept him safe.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Bobby? Ellen? What are you guys doing here?" Dean was shocked to see his surrogate parents standing at his front door.

"We're here to help." Ellen pulled Dean in for a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. We could hear it through the phone that you needed us."

Bobby had his turn in hugging Dean, "We're here to help you, the kids and Sam. Has he said anything?"

Dean shook his head, "No, nothing yet. He's in bed, still won't leave the room." He couldn't hide the fact that he was relieved to have Bobby and Ellen there.

"We have to make him feel safe. Right now he's hurt and scared. That asshole is lucky the cops have him." Dean didn't know that Bobby had punched a hole in his wall after he had heard what happened to Sam.

"I know. Why don't you guys go see him? The kids and I will bring up your stuff." Dean left them to go see Sam.

 

Bobby and Ellen were shocked to see Sam look so catatonic. He didn't react to their voices. He flinched when they touched him. Ellen had to walk out of the room when she realized how bad Sam was. She started to cry as soon as she was out the door. Bobby pulled her in for a hug.

 

"In all my years watchin' over that boy I have never seen him look that way. He's gone through so much and it has never affected him that way. Not even his father's death. It's like he's locked inside his mind." Bobby wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Dean really needs our help. He's going to run himself ragged tryin' to take care of everyone."

"Well we're here for the long haul, we're not leaving them alone." Bobby agreed.

 

Bobby and Ellen went to look for Dean. They also wanted to see the kids to see how they were doing. They knew that they to be affected by Sam's silence. The children were perceptive about their environment. They wanted everything to go back to normal.

 

"Grandpa! Auntie Ellen!" Tristan and Adrianna ran up to Bobby and Ellen.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ellen hugged the youngest Winchester.

"We're okay. Are you staying?" Tristan looked up at the two of them.

"Yes, we plan on staying to help your daddy around the house and with you guys just until your other daddy is okay."

"Daddy De says that Daddy will be okay in no time." Adrianna looked at Dean for support.

"Yes he will be sweetheart." Dean ruffled her hair. "He just needs time, that's all."

 

Bobby and Ellen got settled in. Dean set up an air mattress in the nursery for Ellen while Bobby was going to sleep on the sofa bed. They let Dean go rest with Sam while they took care of the kids and started with dinner. They hoped Sam would react soon. His family needed him.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Three days later Sam was still in the safety of his room. He hadn't left the room since he had gotten released from the hospital. Dean, Bobby, and Ellen took turns taking care of him. When Dean was at home he was the primary caretaker, but eventually he had to go back to work. Their family and friends always asked about him. They gave the boys space so Sam could heal and not hinder any progress.

 

Tristan slipped into his parents' room when everyone was busy. He hated to see his father in such a state. The adults told him to let his dad rest. The only thing he wanted was just to keep him company. He didn't like that he was all alone in the room.

 

"Daddy?" Tristan whispered. He climbed up on the bed and lay down next to Sam. "I miss you Daddy. I know you're sad because Kendall did something bad to you."

 

Sam turned over slowly till he was on his side facing his son. He didn't say a word; he just stared at his son. He was surprised that Tristan knew about Kendall. He hoped he didn't know the whole story. He didn't know if he could live with himself if his children knew what had happened to him.

 

Tristan gently palmed his father's cheek, "I-I don't know what he did, but it must've been really bad if he left you like this." He felt sad when Sam flinched at his touch. "I love you Daddy. I miss you; you're always in here now."

 

Sam's eyes watered. He had no idea that his son was feeling that way. He missed his family too.

 

"Daddy please come back. Papa needs you too. We're here for you and the babies. Even Auntie Ellen and Grandpa are here." Tristan cuddled up to Sam. "I need you Daddy." He whispered. "Please come back." He too had tears in his eyes.

 

Something in Sam snapped. He started to sob. Tristan wrapped his small arms around him as best as he could.

 

"Come back Daddy, it's not scary anymore. We're here for you."

"I-I'm here." Sam's voice sounded rough from not being used.

"Daddy." Tristan started to cry when he heard Sam react.

 

Sam traded places with his son. He buried his face in his son's hair. Tristan's words made him finally see what he was doing. He knew his family missed him and that he was safe from any more harm. Kendall couldn't get to him. Dean would never let him hurt him again. He just needed to gather the courage to come back to them.

 

"I love you baby boy. Thank you." Sam kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too. Let's go see everyone downstairs." Tristan encouraged his father.

"Not yet." Sam held on to his son for a little while longer.

 

Thirty minutes later Sam and Tristan slowly made their way down the stairs. Everyone was distracted doing their own thing that they didn't notice them. It wasn't until they were at the foot of the stairs that Dean noticed Sam.

 

"S-Sammy?" Dean rushed towards Sam.

Sam gave Dean a small smile, "H-Hi."

"How are you feeling baby?" Dean looked ready to cry.

"Peanut helped me." He laid a hand on his son's head. "He made me see that you guys needed me."

Dean slowly got closer to Sam and gave him a kiss, "I've missed you."

"I'm so sorry Dean, I just needed some time." He finally felt safe in Dean's arms.

He lifted his son into his arms and hugged him, "Thank you so much Peanut. You brought our Sammy back."

 

Shortly after, the rest of the family noticed them. Everyone rushed to Sam. They each took turns hugging the pregnant man. Sam still felt uncomfortable being touched, but for his family he managed.

 

Everyone was glad that Sam was out of the room. They knew he still had a long way to go before he felt comfortable. They assured him they would be with him every step of the way. Dean had immediately called Ash and Alex to tell them the latest update on his husband. They couldn't wait to see Sam, but agreed to wait a day or two to visit. They didn't want to overwhelm him now that he was showing progress.

 

"Dean are you sure he won't get out? I mean he always gets bailed out by his dad…" Sam bit his bruised lip.

Dean carefully wrapped his arms around Sam, "Trust me baby, that asshole ain't getting out. I'm making sure of it. He's never hurting anyone ever again."

"De, what are you doing?" Sam was curious. "Or should I ask, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it baby boy. He's going to get his just desserts." Dean couldn't wait to receive the phone call he was expecting.

"You know I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

"I'll tell you soon, I promise Sammy. You just focus on getting better." Dean rubbed the growing belly.

"Okay." Sam pouted. He really wanted to know what his brother did to Kendall.

 

Sam decided to let it go for now. He focused on taking care of the triplets growing in his belly and getting better. Ellen had suggested to him that he should talk to someone about what had happened, but he didn't want that. He didn't feel comfortable talking to a stranger. Eventually he would tell Dean everything; he had left a few things out when he was at the hospital. Right now he didn't want to think about it let alone talk about it.

 

"The babies are going to be here soon. I finally won't look like a beached whale." Sam changed the subject.

Dean glared at him, "You do not look like a whale, you look beautiful. Chick-flick moment be dammed, but you have this glow whenever you're pregnant."

Sam groaned, "Stop bullshitting."

"I'm not! If I could I would keep ya' barefoot and pregnant. My dick doesn't lie, your ass can attest to that."

The pregnant man blushed, "Dean! Someone could've heard you!"

Dean chuckled, "It's just us. Bobby and Ellen took the kids out remember?"

Sam shook his head, "I swear the kids are more mature than you."

"Nuh uh. Either way you still love me." He planted a kiss on Sam's lips.

 

Dean spent the rest of the day taking care of Sam. He distracted him whenever he noticed he was getting caught up in bad memories. Dean always pulled him out before he got lost in his own mind again. He didn't like catatonic Sam. It scared him; he didn't want to go through that again. It had scared him when Sam had shut himself off from everyone. He wasn't losing his brother again if he could help it.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Are you guys sure you don't want us to stay a few more days?" Bobby played with his ball cap.

"Yeah, we're good to stay a little longer." Ellen agreed.

Sam and Dean shook their heads, "No, I'm doing better I promise. All I have left are a couple of bruises and they don't hurt anymore."

"If anything, Ash is a phone call away. Sammy won't be alone." Dean was going to miss them, but they had their own lives that they needed to get back to.

"Okay, but you can call us at any time. We'll be back soon for the birth of those babies." Ellen placed a hand on Sam's belly.

"Yeah, not much longer." Sam rubbed his belly.

"Okay we'll go then."

 

Everyone said their goodbyes and were out the door. The Winchesters were sad to see them go, but their lives had to start to get back to normal after came and Kendall screwed it up.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Daddy, when are the babies coming?" Adrianna helped Sam with the laundry. She wouldn't let him lift anything, not even the basket.

"Very very soon Jellybean." Sam couldn't wait for the babies to be born. He felt exhausted all the time, more than with his other pregnancies.

"I don't have to give my toys to them right?" Adrianna still had jealousy bouts from time to time.

"Sweetheart, your toys are yours and when the babies are born they're going to be too little to play with anything. When they are older it'll be nice if you shared your toys. Peanut always shares his toys with you. He even shared his rocking chair when you were born and he didn't want to at first, but he did."

The little girl pouted, "Fine, if Peanut did it…"

"Hey." Sam pulled his daughter into his arms. "Just because our family is getting bigger doesn't mean that we're going to stop loving you and your brother. We love all of you the same. Yes the babies will need more attention in the beginning because they'll be too little to take care of themselves, but we'll still have time for you guys too. You'll see."

She sighed, "Daddy De already told me."

Sam kissed the top of her head, "I love you Jellybean."

"I love you too Daddy."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey Dean, do you think Sam will be up for a visit from us?" Alex asked as he walked into the break room. "Maybe playing with Mason will help cheer him up even more. You know he can't resist himself when we bring him."

"I think that's a great idea. He's been doing a lot better since he left the room and started talking to us again. He still doesn't like it when someone tries to touch him, but other than that he's okay."

"I wanna kill that bastard. We let him into our lives. He was around our children." Alex's hands tightened into fists.

Dean scoffed, "You and me both. I've got it taken care of though."

Alex raised a brow, "Winchester, you better tell me what you're up to."

Dean smirked, "Kendall isn't getting away with hurting people anymore. He's gonna get taught a lesson."

"I'm guessin' you know people in high places."

"You can say that." He shrugged.

"So secretive. Spill man, I wanna know." Alex was not above begging.

"I'll tell you, but not here."

"Okay, later then." Alex wagged a finger at him. "You will tell me."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey there Sam." Gordon greeted as a shocked Sam opened the door.

"Hi…What are you doing here?" Sam wondered why Gordon was visiting. Dean hadn't mentioned anything.

He shrugged, "It's been a while since I've visited and since I was in the neighborhood I decided to stop by."

"Oh okay…It's just me and the kids. Dean should be home from work soon."

"That's cool." Gordon followed Sam to the living room. "So I heard you're having triplets. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if you guys will have me."

 

Sam and Gordon talked while they waited for Dean to arrive. It was a little awkward for Sam since he didn't talk to Gordon as much as his brother did.

 

"Dad can I…" Tristan stopped as soon as he saw Gordon sitting on the couch.

"Hey mini Dean, you've gotten so big!" The last time Tristan had seen Gordon was when he was five. Even then he was still a little scared around him.

"H-Hi." Tristan greeted awkwardly.

"Gordon stopped by for a visit. What is it that you wanted sweetie?"

Tristan looked from Gordon to Sam, "Uh…Can I have a snack?"

Sam shook his head, "Not right now Peanut, Papa should be home soon and then we'll be having dinner."

"Aww."

The pregnant man chuckled, "You can have some pie later."

"He really is a mini Dean."

"Yes he is." Sam smiled as he watched a pouty Tristan run back upstairs.

"Your boy is still scared of me." Gordon observed.

"Maybe just a bit, he was little when he last saw you."

"Yeah, he just has to get used to me."

 

Sam was setting the table when Dean walked in. After he greeted Sam and the babies he greeted Gordon. It was less awkward between them than it had been for Sam. Before Gordon had tried to kill Sam, he and Dean had sort of been friends.

 

"So you're here for a while or just passin' through?" Dean asked as everyone ate their dinner.

"I might stay a night or two. I'm in between hunts at the moment."

"That's cool. I could show you around town. I mean it's not big, but its home."

"I think I can find my way around. You just spend time with your boy here."

 

Sam just didn't know what to think of this version of Gordon. He was used to killer Gordon and the hardened hunter that they had first met when their father had recently died. Sam guessed that this was the way Gordon used to be before his sister was turned into a vampire.

 

"Well I'm tired so I'm gonna let you guys catch up. It was nice seeing you Gordon." Sam stretched then waddled away. He hated that his house had stairs. Pregnancy and stairs did not go together.

"You too Sam." Gordon and Dean watched till Sam made it all the way to the top.

 

Once up the stairs Sam stopped by his son's room. He was worried about Tristan. He had been quiet ever since Gordon had stepped into the house.

 

"Peanut, are you okay sweetheart?"

Tristan looked up from his book, "I'm okay Dad."

Sam shook his head, "No, you're lying to me baby."

"Why is that man here?" Tristan put his book down and looked up at his father.

Sam slowly sat down next to his son, "Gordon stopped by for a visit. He'll probably leave tomorrow. Why?"

The little boy shrugged, "I don't know why, but he scares me."

Sam sighed as he wrapped an arm around his son, "He's not that bad man anymore." He ran his fingers through Tristan's hair. "I know you still remember what he did to you when you were four. Maybe you still feel scared because of that."

"I-I don't remember much of it, but I remember him holding a gun at us and lots of yelling." He looked down. "I think he tied me up too…"

Sam kissed the top of his head, "It was a scary day. I will never forget it, but I wished that you had forgotten about it."

"I can't forget his face or the mean lady…"

"Oh sweetheart, they can never hurt you again. Gordon is a good guy now and Jo is dead. You're safe and sound with us I promise."

"You promise? He won't hurt us again?" He trembled.

"I promise Peanut. No one can hurt you as long as your dad and I are around."

"O-Okay." He clung to Sam.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean handed Gordon a beer. They had moved to the patio, "So I take it that the job's done. That's why you're really here?"

Gordon took a long drag of his beer and gave a slight nod, "I would've done it myself if I was still in there."

"That dick better have suffered. Sammy hasn't been the same since."

"My buddy said that he got a piece of his own medicine before they got rid of him. I heard it was brutal. They'll probably come and tell you about it soon."

"He deserved whatever he got." Dean glared at the bottle he was holding. "He messed with the wrong family. I doubt he could go anywhere and hide with two shot legs."

"Nope he didn't get far."

"Sammy has no idea that I did this. I'm planning on telling him soon though."

"Are you sure you want to tell him about Kendall's fate? Couldn't that affect Sam's pregnancy? He looks about ready to give birth."

"Yeah with multiples they're about ready to be born. I don't think it will affect him badly. I think he'll be relieved that Kendall won't be around to hurt anymore people or hurt him."

"If I were you I would wait. Maybe like right after he gives birth."

"We'll see. He already knows I did something. He just has no idea what."

"He has always been a sharp one."

"Yup, not much gets past him." Dean agreed. "Thank you for this Gordon. I mean it."

"You're welcome, it really was no trouble. I'm glad I could help out." Gordon held out his beer. The two shared a toast.

 

TBC…


	16. Monkey, Chibi, and Sweet Pea

Monkey, Chibi, and Sweet Pea

Everything was going smoothly in the Winchester household. Sam was getting better little by little with the help of his family and friends. He still had a month and a half left of his pregnancy. He and Dean were finally finished with the nursery. They had bought everything in threes. Even boxes full of diapers were piled up in the closet of the nursery and their own closet.

 

"So are you ever going to tell me what you did to Kendall?" Sam asked Dean one morning while they were still in bed.

Dean sighed, "I want to, but I don't know how you're going to take it…"

Sam curled around Dean as best as he could with his big belly in the way, "I'll be okay De, I'm doing better now. I know he can't get out of prison."

Dean looked up at the ceiling, "I don't want you to hate me."

"Hey." Sam palmed Dean's face. "I could never hate you Dean. I love you with all my heart. Now tell me what you did."

"I…I had Gordon help me get rid of Kendall. I don't know how, but one of his jail buddies got into the prison they had moved Kendall to. Karma got him real bad before he was killed."

 

Sam was silent. He had never expected that to have been Kendall's fate. Now he knew why Dean had been hesitant to tell him and why Gordon had stopped by for a visit.

 

Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss, "I don't hate you De. Honestly I'm not surprised that you planned something."

"Even though I got him killed?"

Sam shook his head, "No, you were protecting me like you always do."

"What he did to you Sammy and all those other people, I just couldn't let him live. It felt like the Benders all over again. He was just as bad as those monsters we used to hunt." Dean buried his face in Sam's hair. "They called me the other day to tell me what had happened to him. I had to act surprised."

"What about his father?"

"Bobby's taking care of it. I had to convince him not to kill him."

"It's finally over…"

"Yeah baby everyone can finally move on. Now we can focus on our little munchkins." He kissed the top of his husband's head.

Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, "I never thought I would be able to. I felt like it was going to take over my life. I was drowning De."

"I know baby boy, I could see it. Not anymore, we can all move on from this nightmare."

Sam was relaxed in his husband's arms, "School is almost over. What are we going to do for summer vacation?"

"Have babies."

He slapped Dean on the chest, "Dean! Be serious. What are we going to do for the kids? You know we always go away for two weeks."

"I know, but it's just not possible this year. You're so close to giving birth we can't risk going anywhere."

"But, what about the cabin?" He pouted.

Dean shook his head, "Sorry Sammy. Maybe there's a camp they can go to at school or we can send them to Bobby. You know he loves having them over."

"Okay, that sounds good. I just don't want them to be stuck at home all summer."

"We can have fun here at home too. I got some tricks up my sleeve." Dean assured.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

One month later Sam was even more ready for the triplets to come out. He barely got any sleep these days. All three babies loved to move around even though they were running out of room inside of their father, especially at night when Sam was trying to sleep. Most nights Dean would stay up with Sam even when the pregnant man insisted his husband should get some rest. Dean sometimes went to work without sleeping a wink. Those days Sam felt extremely guilty.

 

"C'mon munchkins give Daddy a break. Just let me sleep at least one hour." Sam rubbed his belly.

 

He was on bed rest till the babies decided to come out of their warm home. Today he was home alone. Dean was at work and the kids were in school. He had his phone with him in case there was an emergency. At least he wasn't scared to be alone.

 

Ever since Dean had told him about Kendall, he had improved a lot. He could stay home alone and not feel paranoid. He felt safe, not like in the beginning at all. Everyone was proud of Sam's progress. They always made sure to let him know that they were there for him whenever he needed them.

 

"Knock, knock." Alex walked in with Mason in tow.

Sam looked towards his bedroom doorway and smiled, "Hey guys. I guess it was your turn to check up on me."

"Hey, we wanted to visit! Right Mase?"Alex cooed at his son.

"Mhmm. Bring over my little man." Sam held out his arms. "Come to Uncle Sam, Mase."

Alex chuckled, "You heard preggo." He placed his son on the bed next to Sam. The little boy instantly cuddled up to Sam.

"Hi sweetheart, did you miss me?" Sam placed his hand on Mason's back and pulled him closer. The baby played with his uncle's shirt and cooed.

"Of course he missed ya'." Alex smiled as he also sat down on the bed. "We've all missed ya'."

Sam smiled sadly, "I missed you guys too. Thank you for giving me space though. I really needed it." He rubbed the baby's back.

"Well we're just glad that you're okay now. Anyways, how much longer till we meet the trio?"

Sam placed a hand on his belly, "Not much longer now. Ashley said that they're okay to be born now. They just wanna stay in here longer it seems." He chuckled.

"Mason will have someone to play with soon. Well kids that are closer to his age."

"Between Ash and Stacey's three, our five, and your one, plus any more you may have in the future. The playdates will be never ending."

"I can't wait to have more. Mike and I want to wait till Mase is a little older."

"He's such a good baby." Sam smiled when Mason cooed. The baby happily kicked. "Yeah you know you are."

"You're hoping these three come out that way." Alex smirked as he tickled his son's feet.

"Tristan was a quiet baby; Adrianna on the other hand was the exact opposite. We'll probably get a mix of both."

"I remember Jellybean's scream-fests. Maybe only one will be that way."

"We can only hope." He yawned.

"Well we should let you get some sleep. I bet the kiddos kept you up at night."

"Yes they did." Sam looked down at the baby. "He was sleepy too, he fell asleep." He smiled fondly.

"Well then I'm going downstairs while you two get some sleep." Alex placed pillows behind his son so he wouldn't roll off the bed.

"Help yourself to anything you want." Sam fell asleep shortly after.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later on that night there was a mini reunion at their house. Sam was awake enough to receive visitors since he was on bedrest and couldn't go downstairs. Dean and Ash brought up chairs for everyone. The kids were in Tristan's room playing games. Sam still had Mason with him. Dean tried to take him a few times, but the baby wasn't having it. He wanted Uncle Sammy today not Uncle Dean. The adults laughed at Dean's predicament.

 

"I'm supposed to be your favorite uncle little man." Dean tickled the baby's foot. Mason giggled as he kicked his feet.

"Of course he wants me. I'm the best cuddle buddy around." Sam smirked. "Though I doubt he's going to sleep tonight. He slept with me the whole time."

"Then you guys can keep him for the night." Mike quipped.

"You know we'll stay with him." Dean laid down next to Sam and Mason.

"Sam needs his rest, so that's a no-go." Alex rubbed his husband's back.

 

Everyone in the room got caught up. They knew about Kendall, but chose not to mention it as it would ruin the happy mood. Stacey talked about the baby shower plans even though Sam insisted he didn't need one. His best friend was stubborn and was going to plan something anyways. All the men expected no less.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

A day after Sam's impromptu baby shower he went into labor. Luckily Dean was home when his water broke. Before Dean could start to run around like a chicken with its head cut off Sam reminded him that the kids were still at school.

 

"School?! So! You're in labor! I can get someone to pick them up after school right now I have to get you to the hospital. We have to call Ashley…" Dean paced around the bathroom.

"Dean!" Sam waited for his brother to stop and look at him. "Babe it's going to be a while before I need to go to the hospital. Go pick up the kids early and then we'll call everyone we need to call." He looked amused.

"How are you so calm? And how do you expect me to leave you alone when you're in labor?" Dean's eyes were wide.

"I'm just starting right now; I'm only having little twinges. Now go get the kids. It's not like their school is far from here. Also this isn't my first rodeo and yours either."

"Okay fine, but let me help you get cleaned up first."

 

Dean helped Sam into clean clothes and got him situated on their bed. Reluctantly he left to do as Sam said. Sam rubbed his belly while he waited for Dean to get back. He had small contractions, but they were still far apart. He had been having back pains all through the night and the opening had appeared the day before. He couldn't wait to finally meet his babies.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Dean I'm going to kill you!" Sam screamed as he pushed.

Dean winced as his hand was squeezed tighter, "I know baby, but for right now you have to keep pushing." He supported Sam so he was in a better position to keep pushing.

"You're never getting near me ever again!" The third baby was taking forever to come out. The boys had already been cleaned and checked out; their little girl was being stubborn. She wanted to stay in the safety of her father's body.

"Sammy you have to get our little girl out, but don't strain yourself."

"Is something wrong?" Sam groaned when he felt another contraction. It had already been forty five minutes since the boys were born.

"No, she's just taking a little longer to move down." Ashley pressed on Sam's belly.

 

Twenty five minutes later the final baby was born. Sam was exhausted, but happy. He was relieved that he didn't have to have a C-section. He wanted to sleep for a year, but first he wanted to hold his children. He had gotten a glimpse of all of them, but the nurses quickly took them away.

 

"Sammy get some rest baby. You were amazing today." Dean gave Sam a chaste kiss.

"Babies?" Sam's eyes were already closing.

He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "The babies are perfect. Ashley and her nurses are going to see how they're doing and how they developed. You were only 2 weeks early so that's a good thing. Now you just rest and we'll see them soon okay. I'll watch over you."

"I love you De."

"I love you too Sammy." Dean settled down on a chair next to Sam. He watched over his brother for the next few hours.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Three hours later Sam woke up feeling much better. He felt sore, but that was to be expected. Bobby and Ellen were there with the kids. Tristan and Adrianna were sitting on Dean's lap talking about the babies.

 

"Hey guys."

"Daddy you're awake!" Adrianna tried to jump off Dean's lap, but he stopped her.

"Remember Daddy's sore, you can't jump on him." Dean sat his daughter down next to Sam.

Sam pulled her closer to him, "Hey my munchkins."

"Daddy your tummy is small again." Adrianna placed a small hand on Sam's deflated stomach.

He smiled, "That's because the babies are out of my tummy." He looked at Sam. "How are my babies Dean?" Sam was ready to hold his babies.

"I'll go get Ashley." Dean left the room.

"How was labor this time around? Did you have an epidural?" Ellen and Bobby moved closer to the bed.

Sam shook his head, "I did it all natural. It kicked my butt though. I passed out before I could hold my babies. I felt really drained."

"Well you were in labor for almost fourteen hours sweetie." Ellen rubbed Sam's leg.

"Yeah, I'm not going through that again. Five kids are enough." He kissed the top of Tristan and Adrianna's heads.

 

A few minutes later Ashley and Dean walked back into the room. She gave Sam a quick check-up before calling the nurses to bring in the triplets.

 

Sam began to cry when he finally had his babies in his arms, "They're so tiny compared to how Peanut and Jellybean were when they were born."

"They're perfect." Dean too had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hi babies, I'm your Daddy. I love you guys so much."

"What are their names Dad?" Tristan ran a finger down his brother's arm.

Dean pointed to the baby in Sam's left side, "He was the first one born. His name is Landon Robert.

Bobby gasped, "You boys…"

"You've always been there for us since we were little and we thought it would be right that one of your grandsons had your name." Dean stood next to Sam with their youngest son in his arms.

"Thank you." Bobby wiped a tear.

"No need to thank us, you're family." Sam smiled. "The one Dean's holding is Aiden Zachary and the last one to be born is Alyssa Ellen. She's going to be a little troublemaker."

Dean chuckled, "You're only saying that 'cause she took the longest to come out."

"Stop hogging those babies, especially my namesake." Ellen sniffled and held out her arms. "These three are a perfect mix of the two of you." She looked at Sam and Dean. "Thank you boys."

Sam and Dean smiled, "You're family too Ellen."

Sam cuddled with his oldest children, "We already have two mini us'. It'll be a while to see who these take after. They're going to have light hair like Dean though."

"They're so cute. I wanna eat them up!" Ellen gushed.

"Auntie Ellen you can't eat the babies!"

 

Everyone in the room laughed. They had to explain to the little girl that it was just a figure of speech. Soon the kids asked to hold their brothers and sister. The guys made sure that they held their siblings properly.

 

"They look squishy and old." Adrianna frowned.

"You looked like that too." Tristan quipped.

"Nuh uh."

"You both did." Dean ruffled his daughter's hair. "They'll start looking like babies soon."

"If you say so."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean smiled as he watched Sam feed Landon. Bobby and Ellen had taken their oldest children home. Now it was just them and their triplets. The younger two were already fed and asleep. Everything felt so peaceful. He knew that wasn't going to last once they were home. Dean was even more in love with his brother now. He couldn't believe that Sam loved him enough to give him five children.

 

"You're being creepy." Sam startled Dean from his musings.

"What are you talking about?" Dean tried to play it off.

"You were staring. You even drooled a bit." Sam smirked.

"Shut up." Dean's cheeks were cherry red.

"I love you. Thank you for this. I can't believe I love these little ones as much as I do." Sam had tears that threatened to fall. "God I'm such a girl. I can't stop crying."

Dean sat next to Sam and wrapped his arms around him and Landon, "No, thank you for giving me a family. We have five kids Sammy. Our little family is bigger now. I love you so much." He kissed his husband. "If only Dad could see us now." He chuckled.

Sam smiled, "He would've called us crazy for having five."

"Please, he would've spoiled them worse than Bobby." He played with his son's tiny feet." You do know that we're outnumbered now. With Peanut, Jellybean, Monkey, Chibi, and Sweet Pea, we won't stand a chance."

"We're Winchesters, we've dealt with worse. I think we can handle our munchkins."

"Not if they all use their puppy eyes. That includes you." He smirked.

 

That night Dean watched over his family. He didn't let the nurses take the babies to the nursery. He wanted all of them to stay together, just like they should be.

 

TBC…


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four crazy filled weeks had passed and the triplets were growing like weeds. It took a while for Sam and Dean to get a routine down with the babies. There were a lot of sleepless nights for the boys, for Tristan and Adrianna too.

 

"Daddy De, I'm sleepy." Adrianna yawned. It was only noon. Way too early for anyone to be sleepy.

"We all are baby girl." Dean yawned as well. "I think we should all take a nap while the babies take theirs."

"Peanut fell asleep already."

Dean chuckled, "I don't blame him. The babies had a rough night. I think Ash and Stacey heard them from their house."

Adrianna giggled, "You're silly Daddy."

"I know, now why don't you go to your room and go lay down. We'll wake you up before it's time to head out." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

 

Dean found Sam in the nursery sitting on the rocking chair with Alyssa in his arms. The baby girl was asleep, the rocking taking its toll. The boys were already in their cribs.

 

"Here, I'll put her in her crib." Dean whispered.

"Thanks, I finally got her to go down." Sam got up from the rocking chair. "And now it's naptime for us."

"Hell yes. Peanut and Jellybean are down for their nap too." Dean led Sam to their room.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later on that day everyone gathered at the park for a picnic. It was a little chilly since it was almost Halloween, but the babies were covered enough to handle it. The older kids were running around playing tag while the younger ones played in the sandbox with their buckets. The adults watched while at the same time gushing over all the babies. Bobby had even made it to their picnic and brought Impala with him this time. The dog had a great time running around with the kids. Everyone was having a great time, even Dean who had complained in the beginning that picnics were for girls was enjoying himself. Mike was on to something when he suggested that they have picnics every couple of months.

 

"Hey Sammy, we did good, didn't we?" Dean had his arms wrapped Sam.

Sam smiled, "We did. We got our happy ending." The brothers shared a kiss then went back to watching their family.

 

The End


End file.
